Im Ok! But He's Not
by Bekyunne
Summary: "Baek, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Apa kau tak sadar, Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu!" -Luhan "Kau benar, Lu. Dia tidak mencintaiku, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini" -Baekhyun Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengan lelaki itu. Kai yang selalu jadi sasaran bully Baekhyun. Luhan yang jadian dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo "Tuan Baek, jangan menangis!" Chanbaek BoyxBoy Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**Im Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warn!**

 **Percintaan sesama jenis, boyxboy, boys love, dimohon homophobic dan sejenisnya jangan coba2 baca**

 **Prolog**

 **. . .**

Tes tes

Salju pertama di bulan Desember.

Seorang anak lelaki terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri dengan mainan mobil remote control, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 10 beberapa bulan lalu. Matanya bergerak lucu, bibir semerah cherry itu terus bergerak menggumamkan kata-kata 'brum brum' sambil tubuh mungilnya dibawa berlari ke sana kemari, mengikuti mobil yang sedang dia kendalikan di depan sana.

Namja kecil itu berhenti berlari, lalu pandangannya dijatuhkan ke arah dinding krem polos di sampingnya. Tatapan bingung langsung dia arahkan ketika tak sengaja memandang benda yang menunjukkan jam 10 malam waktu setempat. Dia langsung melempar asal mainan yang dipegangnya ke lantai, memutar knop pintu kemudian berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya.

Pintu utamanya masih tertutup rapat. Namja kecil itu mengintip sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu depannya dan keluar dari rumah. Matanya mengerjap lucubke arah salju yang mulai berturunan di depan sana. Beberapa tetangga yang lewat, bahkan sempat menyapanya. Namja kecil itu menepuk-nepuk lantai di bawah, sebelum mulai membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di sana.

"Sudah jam segini, kenapa Eomma dan Appa belum pulang juga? Padahal mereka janji tidak akan pulang telat?" Gumamnya seraya menggosok kedua tangan kecilnya yang mulai kedinginan karena udara dingin di luar sini.

Karena tak kuasa menahan kantuk, anak kecil itu mendadak tertidur di depan rumah sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua lutut kecilnya.

2 Jam berlalu. Namja kecil itu mendadak terusik saat mendengar suara-suara berisik di dekatnya. Dia mengucek mata guna menajamkan pandangannya. Dia terkejut mendapati banyak orang berkumpul di depan rumahnya. Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil yang tidak diketahuinya mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang sudah di penuhi salju.

"Itu bukan mobil Appa!" serunya langsung mendekat. Namja kecil itu terkejut bukan main saat mendapati mobil ambulance lah yang baru saja berhenti di situ. Dia semakin terkejut saat seorang Ahjumma di sampung rumahnya tiba-tiba memeluk erat dirinya.

"Ahjumma, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku bersamamu!" jawab Ahjumma itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang turun dari pintu belakang, kemudian mata si kecil tak sengaja memandang objek yang sedang terbaring di dalam sana. Dia mencoba menajamkan pandangannya, seketika lelaki kecil itu melotot dan berontak lepas dari dekapan sang wanita tadi.

"Appa!" teriaknya langsung menghampiri petugas. "Kenapa dengan Appa? Appa bangun, hiks!" serunya sambil memanggil nama sang Appa.

Pandangan lelaki kecil itu jatuh di sebelah tempat Appanya, matanya memanas saat melihat tubuh sang Eomma sudah terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah.

"Andwae! Eomma, Eomma hikss! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Andwae! Hiks Eomma," isaknya kuat langsung merosot jatuh ke tanah dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipi si kecil.

Ahjumma yang tadi berada di belakang, ikut menangis dan segera memeluk erat lelaki kecil yang masih terduduk di tanah. Berbagai macam kata penenang sudah di ucapkannya, tapi si kecil tetap saja meraung seperti orang gila sambil terus meneriaki Eommanya yang mulai dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah oleh petugas.

"Mi-mianhae," seorang lelaki seperti seumuran dengannya mendadak muncul di hadapan si kecil. "Jeongmal, mianhae!" ujarnya terisak dan membungkuk sampai lima kali di depannya.

Namja kecil tadi terdiam dengan sorot tajam yang terus memandang kepergian lelaki asing tadi, matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan di depan sana, bahkan saat sang lelaki sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangan kecilnya mengepal sangat kuat bahkan buku tangannya sampai bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Kim Jongin!" Desisnya menggeram.

 **TBC**

Hai hai hei im comeback! kali ini dengan cerita baru yehet! Pengen bikin yang tema bully sama school nih. Tapi chapternya ga bakal sebanyak Sweet Lies kayanya. Yang nungguin epilog, enaknya epilognya apa? Ada saran gak?

_Baekhyunwife


	2. Chapter 2

I **m Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warn!**

 **Boys Love, BoyxBoy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja manis sedang sibuk di dalam kamar kecilnya, dia melempar asal piyama tidurnya ke keranjang pakaian, kemudian tubuh kecilnya dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia sudah kembali dengan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Sambil memasang asal dasinya, dia mengoleskan eyeliner di sekitar matanya, kebiasaan dari SMP yang sialnya membuat namja manis itu tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya eyeliner. Beruntunglah dia, karena Eomma dan Appanya tak mengambil pusing soal itu. Selama itu tak bahaya, mereka tak akan melarang.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja manis tadi, baru saja turun dari ruangan terfavoritnya, dia melangkah ke meja makan yang masih sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Dia menghela napas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dimana merupakan kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa, memasang sepatu lalu mengikat tali sepatunya sekencang mungkin. Dia berdiri, melirik ke arah jam dinding, masih terlalu pagi pikirnya. Namun dia sama sekali tak ingin terlambat hari ini, bisa-bisa dia akan dicincang oleh rusa cina itu. Lagipula dia harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang disukainya jika datang pagi-pagi sekali.

"Eomma, Appa, Baekhyun berangkat, ne!" teriaknya.

Hening. Sama sekali tak ada balasan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seolah dia baru saja dapat sebuah balasan. "Ne, aku akan berangkat hati-hati!" balasnya. Selalu. Setiap hari itu yang dilakukannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan!"

Baekhyun menoleh saat melihat seorang bocah bermata bulat dengan kaca mata bertengger manis di wajahnya, sedang tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal, lalu menatap jam tangan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 bulan lalu. Lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke arah manusia di depannya yang sialnyaa malah membuat _mood_ nya buruk sekali.

"Kau terlambat 3 detik!" ujar Baekhyun menatap tajam namja manis itu. Tidak. Salah kalau kalian berpikir Baekhyun adalah seorang yang disiplin waktu. Apapun keadaannya, sudah sebenar dan sebaik apapun orang di depannya ini berbuat, tetap saja akan ada 1000 kesalahan bodoh yang pasti Baekhyun ucapkan kepadanya.

Do Kyungsoo, atau Kyungie, tapi Baekhyun lebih senang memanggilnya si pendek, pinguin, mata belo, burung hantu, atau sesuka hatinya saja. Omong-omong soal panggilan pertama, Baekhyun kapok memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan itu, karena bukannya marah, Kyungsoo malah meledeknya sambil berkata. _"Kau juga pendek, kalau kau lupa, Tuan!"_ dan sejak itu, kalimat Si Pendek menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka kenal karena saat pertama masuk ke _Senior High School_ , Kyungsoo pernah dipalak oleh Sunbae mereka, karena saat itu keduanya memang baru kelas 10. Untunglah saat itu Baekhyun yang terlambat datang saat MOS tak sengaja memandang namja itu, dan dengan jurus Hapkidonya, Baekhyun langsung menendang kedua orang itu, sialnya lagi Baekhyun tak tahu kalau mereka adalah Seniornya. Alhasil keduanya dihukum keliling lapangan karena sudah membuat keributan di sekolah.

Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang dihukum, namun Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengatakan kalau dia juga terlibat di sana. Setelah 30 menit berkelliling, Baekhyun langsung berlari entah kemana, lalu Kyungsoo yang merasa berhutang nyawa terus mengekorinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Karena kesal, akhirnya Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo agar menjadi pembantunya, dan bodohnya Kyungsoo mau saja dan sejak itulah keduanya dekat. Dekat dalam artian, Baekhyun yang selalu semena-mena dengan namja malang itu.

"Tapi tuan, ini jam yang tepat," balas Kyungsoo.

"Memang, tapi apa kau tidak lihat hah! Bagaimanapun kau terlambat 3 detik, Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menekankan kata-katanya.

"Arasseo, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalah, dia hanya tak ingin terlambat di pagi yang cerah ini hanya karena berdebat hal bodoh dengan tuan egois di depannya itu.

"Gendong aku sampai ke sekolah!" seru Baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Apa tuannya ini gila? Memang sih jarak ke sekolah dari rumah mereka tidak sejauh Indonesia ke Korea, tapi melihat betapa semoknya badan namja di depan ini, Kyungsoo jadi merasa lebih baik dia ditonjok saja daripada harus menggendong Baekhyun. Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo masih sayang tulang rusuknya, bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan menggendong Baekhyun sampai ke sekolah.

"Tapi, Tuan..."

Baekhyun lebih dulu memotong ucapan namja itu. "Ya ya aku tahu kau tak mau! Lain kali akan kubiarkan saja kalau kau mau diperkosa preman yang baru kutonjok semalam!" Selalu seperti itu! Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ucapan namja mungil di depannya. Bukan apa-apa, karena sering terlihat berdua kemana-mana, jadi kalau Baekhyun terlibat perkelahian, maka dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo pun akan ikut dicari oleh mereka. Dan soal ucapan namja itu, memang benar. Kemarin Baekhyun memang menonjok wajah preman yang sialnya mencoba memegang bokong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendadak ngeri sendiri.

"Baiklah ak—Yaa! Pelan-pelan naiknya!" Kyungsoo berteriak kuat saat Baekhyun meloncat naik ke punggungnya. Astaga! Tulang Kyungsoo benar-benar akan patah kalau begini. "Tuan, nafsu makanmu tinggi sekali yah beberapa bulan ini?" ujar Kyungsoo seraya membenarkan letak Baekhyun di belakang sana.

"Maksudmu aku gemuk? Yaa! Jangan mengataiku!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima. Padahal Kyungsso sudah menyindirnya sehalus mungkin, tapi memang dasar Baekhyun saja yang peka.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, Tuan!" balas Kyungsoo sambil mencoba berjalan.

"Lalu kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sewot. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kasar, susah memang bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Kedua namja itu masih asyik berjalan, dengan salah satu di punggungnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, Kyungsoo merasa tulangnya benar-benar remuk saat Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, namun semua itu terganti saat sang Tuan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Kyungsoo senang saja jika namja itu manja-manja padanya.

Tin Tin

Suara klakson terdengar di samping mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya—atau ke arah namja lain yang ada di gendongannya?—sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

"Hei Kyung, sampai kapan kau mau diperbudak oleh dia? Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh!" teriak namja tinggi itu menatap lelah ke arah Kyungsoo yang justru tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara familier itu seketika mendongakkan wajahnya, dan mata mereka sukses bertemu di satu titik, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar tak tentu ritme setiap melihat namja itu. Sedangkan si tersangka hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh, dia terlalu malas menanggapi namja manis itu.

"Hai tampan! Ouh apa kau mau mengajakku berangkat bersama?" Baekhyun meloncat turun dari gendongan Kyungsso membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan sekaligus senang karena akhirnya beban berkilo-kilo itu turun juga dari punggungnya yang mendadak keram.

Namja tinggi itu merotasikan matanya kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. "Lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di sini? Bermimpi saja kau!" balasnya sewot.

"Ouh kenapa kau kasar sekali, baru bicara kau sudah seperti itu, apalagi kalau di ranjang emm? Dan lagipula dia hanya pembantuku tidak apa-apa, sayang!" balas Baekhyun tersenyum genit.

Namja tinggi itu mendadak bergidik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang rada mengarah ke lain. Lagian siapa juga yang mau main di ranjang dengannya, lalu mendengar Baekhyun akan mendesah— _Yaa! Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu!_ batin namja tinggi itu berteriak tak terima.

"Aku tak peduli! Sebaiknya berhenti menyusahkan orang lain, kau ada di sini saja sudah membuat aku susah!" kalimat telak itu membuat sang biang onar terdiam, Baekhyun agak merasa tersentil dengan ucapan namja itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa situasi mulai berubah langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah namja yang sedang ikut diam di mobilnya itu.

"Pergilah! Jangan menyakiti hatinya!" ujar Kyungsoo langsung mencoba mendorong mobil itu dengan sia-sia. Dia semakin melebarkan matanya saat sang empunya mobil cuma bengong, setelah getokan kuat di wajahnya, barulah namja tinggi itu buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun masih diam dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, beruntunglah Kyungsoo memahami apa arti tatapan itu, dia mengelus lembut leher Baekhyun.

"Dia selalu seperti itu, Kyung. Kau saja yang selalu kususahkan tak pernah memarahiku seperti tadi, tapi dia? Bahkan aku tak pernah sekalipun menyusahkannya! Apa aku memang sudah keterlaluan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo yang justru menggeleng.

"Tidak, hei berhenti berpikiran yang macam-macam! Ayo naik lagi ke punggungku," ujar Kyungsoo menepuk punggungnya.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan justru berjongkok di depan namja bermata bulat itu. "Tidak! Kali ini kau yang aku gendong, ayo naik!" seru Baekhyun kelewat semangat. Dan pagi itu, dihabiskan Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo sampai ke sekolahnya, sambil kedua namja itu sesekali terkikik geli saat Kyungsoo menceritakan lelucon kuno yang sudah bertahun-tahun selalu diceritakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Namja jangkung tadi menyimpan asal mobilnya di pelataran parkir SMA Kyung Internasional. Beberapa Yeoja yang memang berada di sana, baik Hoobae maupun yang seangkatan dengannya tak tahan melihat bagaimana aura kuat yang terpancar dari si tampan itu, mulai menggila seperti biasanya. Sedangkan si objek pandangan hanya menggedikan bahu acuh. Tipe Sunbae yang tak ingin pamer, padahal dalam hatinya bangga setengah mati.

Namja itu menyender di salah satu sisi mobilnya. _"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya tadi?"_ pikirnya sambil melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa siswi berlalu lalang. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksudnya bahkan tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Ouh, lihatlah siapa yang sedang menungguku?" Suara itu menyentakkan si namja tadi dari lamunannya. Dua orang lelaki manis tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, tentu saja dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah turun dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"Siapa juga yang menunggumu, aku sedang menunggu Sehun, kok!" Selalu seperti itu (2) Baekhyun berdecak sebal dalam hatinya Ck! Kapan kau berhenti melalukan hal ini sih?

"Oh benarkah itu? Tapi wajahmu tidak bilang seperti itu, Tuan Park!" seru Baekhyun seduktif, seraya memamerkan eye smile andalannya, membuat namja di depan sana bersusah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak membanting Baekhyun ke ranjang saat ini juga.

"Yaa! Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh, Baek! Kau tak lelah seperti ini? Ini bahkan sudah 6 tahun!" Chanyeol menggeram di tempat.

Park Chanyeol. Tampan. Tinggi. Punya Senyum Menawan. Kaya. Empat hal itu yang paling melekat di dirinya. Tapi sayang hidupnya tak seindah drama korea. Orang tuanya meninggalkan dia seorang diri, sehingga harus bertahan hidup hanya dengan bantuan saudara yang sesekali mengunjunginya. Dia hanya satu dari segelintir remaja yang haus kasih sayang orang tua, karena itulah sifat dan tingkahnya berubah seiring dengan berjalan waktu.

Orang nomor 1 yang jadi incaran Baekhyun, bahkan semenjak mereka sama-sama tercantum sebagai salah satu siswa Junior High School. Dulu, keduanya sangat dekat sekali, bahkan tak jarang ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka punya hubungan. Dimana ada Baekhyun, di situ akan ada Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, sejak peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu, persepsi orang tentang mereka yang punya hubungan langsung terpatahkan begitu saja. Sejak itu tidak ada lagi yang namanya Baekhyun milik Chanyeol.

Tidak lagi saling bicara, bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan aura gelap seketika mendominasi. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya tidak tahan diam-diaman, langsung mencoba mengembalikan Chanyeol seperti semula lagi, tapi nihil, bahkan Chanyeol tak menanggapi semua usahanya. Namun bukannya menyerah, Baekhyun makin gencar menggoda dan akhirnya hal itu menjadi kebiasaan menyenangkan ketika melihat namja itu kesal setengah mati padanya. Setidaknya, Chanyeol tidak diam seperti dulu lagi.

Baekhyun cinta dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan namja tinggi itu sering memaki dan memarahi Baekhyun, bukan, salah kalau kalian pikir Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, hanya saja ada satu kebiasaan yang membuat Chanyeol selalu naik darah jika bertemu namja itu di jalan.

Saat pertama masuk SMA, Lee Taeyong, Sunbae mereka masuk rumah sakit karena lehernya dipelintir kuat Baekhyun. Untung saja tidak patah. Walaupun saat itu Baekhyun hanya berusaha menolong yeoja yang hendak dipalak oleh si Senior. Tapi tetap saja, itu merupakan hal kriminal, sehingga anak itu di skors sampai seminggu.

Beberapa bulan lalu, Kim Taehyung, Adik kelasnya yang nyaris saja menabrakkan diri di kereta karena sudah lelah tiap hari dibully Baekhyun, hanya karena dia tidak sengaja mengintip Baekhyun yang sedang ganti baju di dalam toilet. Sial sekali saat itu Taehyung benar-benar kebelet B.A.B, namun nafsunya mendadak hilang saat melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun di dalam sana. Sejak itu dia selalu jadi incaran bully dari si Byun.

Seminggu yang lalu, teman seangkatan mereka, Jung Daehyun, benar-benar pindah sekolah karena terlalu takut dengan aura hitam Baekhyun. Dan lagi, dia juga tak sengaja salah memberikan contekannya, sehingga satu-satunya anak yang tak lulus ujian harian itu hanya Baekhyun. Karena tak terima, Baekhyun menambahkan namja malang itu ke dalam buku daftar nama yang wajib dia Bully. Dan, benar saja setiap hari dia selalu mengerjai namja itu. Daehyun malang. Beruntunglah dia sudah pindah sekarang.

Tidak hanya itu, banyak hal lain yang Baekhyun lakukan sampai membuat sang pujaan hati serta orang yang dibully lelah dan berencana mengakhiri hidup seperti Taehyung. Kalau diceritakan lebih banyak, maka cerita ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Itulah mengapa sampai sekarang, Chanyeol tidak menyukai sifat namja manis itu. Tingkahnya sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya. Ah Sial!

"Aku? Lelah? Tidak akan sayang " balas Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Tuhkan, Chanyeol tidak salah menilai kalau Baekhyun ini memang manis, tapi tidak dengan sikapnya yang suka keterlaluan. Satu-satunya orang yang tahan dekat dengannya hanyalah Kyungsoo, emm kurasa bukan hanya Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie! Yaa! Kau telat lagi, eoh!" teriak seorang namja cantik sambil melototkan matanya, sedang si tersangka utama hanya menatap malas ke arah namja yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Aish kau menganggu acara menggoda kekasihku tau," Baekhyun memgerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka. "Bermimpi yang tinggi sana!" Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Bisa gila dia lama-lama terjebak dengan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tersenyum, lalu dia melirik ke arah dua namja yang sama pendeknya dengan dia.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seolah kau baik-baik saja!" balas namja cantik itu.

"Luhan benar, Baek!" tambah Kyungsoo memandang prihatin ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Xi Luhan. Namja cantik. Pintar. Baekhyun sangat senang memanggilnya Lulu atau rusa cina, baginya Luhan adalah tipe sahabat sekaligus Eomma kedua untuknya. Seperti dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka juga kenal sudah sangat lama, bedanya Luhan ini temannya dari sejak dalam perut, karena orang tua mereka berteman baik, jadilah sampai sekarang Luhan mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun kapan dan dimanapun namja manis itu membutuhkan dirinya.

Luhan sangat paham dengan namja manis itu. Alasan dia menjadi seperti ini, dan segala seluk-beluk tentang Baekhyun pun sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Siapa orang yang disukainya? Makanan favoritnya? Bahkan ukuran Celana Dalamnya, sudah Luhan ketahui. Oke kalimat terakhir memang terlalu Vulgar, tapi semanis-manisnya mulut Baekhyun, ucapan Luhan akan lebih manis mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bersusah payah untuk difilter terlebih dahulu. Tapi meski begitu, Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya, dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kedua orang yang disayanginya. Do Kyungsoo. Xi Luhan.

"Aish, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Lu!" balas Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap tajam namja itu. "Aku akan memukul kepala si tiang itu kalau kau masih mencoba menggodanya," ancam Luhan.

"Jangan berani-berani memukulnya, Lu! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berhenti, kecuali kalau aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jadi jangan lagi berharap agar aku berhenti, karena kau tahu jawabannya hanya satu. Tidak Akan Pernah!" seru Baekhyun tertawa di sana sambil masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sudah sepi, karena bel masuk berbunyi.

Luhan menatap tajam namja mungil yang sedang berjalan angkuh di depan sana. Lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sama-sama menatap dengan ekspresi datar. "Kyung, lain kali kita harus bekerja sama untuk memukul si tiang sialan itu!" ujar Luhan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Kau benar, aku juga capek melihat Tuanku seperti itu terus!"

"Ah ya, Kyung, kudengar ada anak baru di kelas kita!" seru Luhan langsung menarik lengan namja bermata doe di sampingnya.

"Benarkah itu? Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa orangnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong. Namaku Kim Jongin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Terima kasih!"

Para siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas 12-A mendadak terdiam saat namja tinggi berkulit tan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka. Dan dengan semangat, mereka membalas dengan senyum manis. Tidak semuanya. 5 orang di belakang sana hanya diam tak menggubris sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi di depan sana. Bukan tanpa alasan, kelima orang itu sudah tahu, ah maksudku hanya 4, karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenal siapapun namja di depan sana, yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kai melirik siapa saja yang mengisi bangku-bangku keramat di belakang sini. Dua bangku paling kiri dekat jendela, dia mengenal kedua orang ini, bahkan dari SMP karena mereka memang dulunya seangkatan. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap malas ke arah namja tinggi itu. Bergeser ke sebelah kanan sana. Isinya sama juga, teman seangkatannya ketika SMP, namun Kai memang tidak akrab dengan mereka karena tidak sekelas. Chanyeol dan Sehun. Lalu yang terakhir, bangku tengah yang hanya diisi seorang namja imut yang memakai kacamata.

"Aku Kai, siapa namamu," sapa Kai saat melihat namja imut di sampingnya yang menatap bingung ke arah dirinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa. "Do Kyungsoo, salam kenal Kai-ssi!" balasnya seramah mungkin, maklum Kyungsoo agak alergi dengan yang namanya teman baru lagipula dia hanya tak ingin terlalu akrab, takutnya Kai akan berakhir seperti Daehyun dan korban lainnya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan apa alasannya.

"Kyung, jangan berbicara pada orang asing! Kau tahu, sembilan-puluh-lima-persen, orang asing itu jahat!" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba dari bangkunya, membuat Kai maupun Kyungsoo terpaksa menoleh. Padahal di depan sana, Lee Ssaem sudah memulai pelajarannya, namun karena tak ingin mendapat bogeman mentah dari si Iblis kecil, Kyungsoo terpaksa meladeni ucapannya.

"Baik, Tuan. Lagipula dia sepertinya tidak jahat," balas Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin, namun tetap saja Kai bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kau mana tahu, kau kan tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Dan kau, Kai, jangan pernah bicara dengan Kyungsoo lagi!" seru Baekhyun menatap tajam namja di samping Kyungsoo itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya," Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka saat Kai menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya itu. _Matilah Kau Kai!_ Batin Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Kalau kubilang jangan yah jangan! Kau tidak punya telinga!" Suara Baekhyun mulai tak santai. Kai terdiam melihat aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baek, cukup! Kau menakutinya!" Chanyeol bersuara saat melihat namja mungil itu menahan diri untuk tak bertindak sekarang juga. Membangkang perintah Baekhyun, sama saja bunuh diri perlahan. Kau tidak akan permah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala anak itu, bisa saja kau akan berakhir seperti Taeyeong, Taehyung atau si Daehyun.

"Kau jangan ikut campur urusanku!" balas Baekhyun mendelik tak suka, sedang Chanyeol mendadak ikut diam karena terlalu takut kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengamuk di sini. Kan tidak lucu kalau Kai langsung mau pindah sekolah, padahal belum satu jam dia mendudukan pantatnya di bangku.

"Tuan Byun, kalau anda masih berisik, maka silakan keluar dari kelasku!" Lee Ssaem akhirnya angkat bicara saat melihat situasi tak mengenakan di belakang sana.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Seonsaengnimnya yang menatap datar dirinya, kemudian dengan senyum bahagia dia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan santai menuju ke depan sana.

"Dengan senang hati, Ssaem!" serunya kelewat tenang, membuat Lee Ssaem mengutuk ucapannya sendiri. Dia sudah kenal Baekhyun 3 tahun, tidak seharusnya kalimat 'silakan keluar' itu dia ucapkan. Harusnya dia menghukum yang lebih spesifik, seperti menghapal rumus newton, atau menuliskan proses fotosintesis di tempat gelap, dan hukuman yang setidaknya lebih berbobot di bandingkan keluar kelas. Ah, dia lupa kalau yang dihadapannya ini si biang onar kelas kakap.

Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari sana, matanya diarahkan ke bangku tengah di belakang sana. Dengan senyum misteriusnya dia menatap remeh ke arah Kai seakan sedang mengisyaratkan. _Permainan baru dimulai, Kim Jongin_!

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya, aku tidak peduli setelah ini kau mau marah, memukul atau apa terserah padamu, yang jelas aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, kumohon Lu aku tak akan mengulang ucapanku sampai dua kali, jadi..." ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Luhan sudah mendahulinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa segitu susahnya untuk bilang, Xi Luhan, aku Oh Sehun mencintaimu, jadi maukah kau jadi pacarku!" ujar Luhan datar.

Mata Sehun membola mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung. Luhan tak menjawab, dia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah balik pintu dimana terdengar suara berisik-berisik yang sedari tadi mengganggu indera pendengaran Luhan. Sehun mengintip pelan-pelan, kemudian matanya semakin melotot saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang bersembunyi di sana.

" _Psst! Tuan, badanmu menghalangi kamera,"_

 _"Kau saja yang terlalu pendek, Kyung"_

 _"Aish Tuan, kenapa kameramu tidak bisa merekam!_

 _"Yaa! Hidupkan dulu bodoh, aish bisakah kau tidak berisik nanti kita ketahuan!"_

"Yaa! Wahai setan penghuni kelas, keluarlah dari persembunyian kalian!" teriak Luhan saat mendengar suara bersahut-sahutan itu.

BRAK!

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua orang namja pendek mendadak terjatuh saling menimpa, dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo buru-buru bangun saat sang Tuan berteriak kesakitan karena punggungnya akan remuk karena tertimpa badan Kyungsoo yang sialnya sama-sama bongsor dengannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti akan membocorkan rencana sakralku ini, Baek!" Sehun menghela napas lelah lalu kembali berdiri di sebelah Luhan yang ikut menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Karena keduanya paham, Kyungsoo hanyalah korban. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo hanya korban seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun. Tinggi. Tampan. Kaya. Walau ekspresi datarnya tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi, tetap saja dia akan jadi primadona sekolah dengan wajah tampannya itu. Teman sejati Chanyeol. Calon pacar Luhan. Dan sahabat baik bagi Baekhyun, walau kedengarannya agak aneh memang melihat betapa akrabnya Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti saudara kandung.

Sehun mengenali Baekhyun saat dia terlibat tawuran beberapa tahun lalu di Sekolahnya, Baekhyun yang memang jago berkelahi membuat Sehun terperangah kagum, alhasil dia nyaris dihantam balok kayu, kalau saja Baekhyun tak menendangnya. Sehun nyaris marah dan tak terima, namun tak jadi saat melihat Baekhyun yang justru berdarah-darah di depannya sambil terus menghantam orang-orang di depan sana dengan beringas.

Sehun yang merasa bersalah langsung menarik paksa namja mungil itu ke rumahnya, lalu menelepon Luhan dan mengatakan kalau anaknya yang nakal itu sedang berdarah-darah. Tahu saja, Luhan malah memarahi Sehun habis-habisan, sedang Baekhyun hanya diam saja melihat mereka berdua yang seperti suami istri. Dan sialnya karena kelelahan, Baekhyun mendadak pingsan dan semakin membuat Luhan naik darah.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun selalu mengawasi Baekhyun, walau tidak secara terang-terangan, karena dia kenal betul dengan namja mungil itu, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mau-mau saja dilindungi dengan cuma-cuma, apalagi dengan alasan kalau berhutang nyawa dan sebagainya. Dia memang nakal! Tapi percayalah, dia tak akan marah pada seseorang kalau tidak ada yang memulai.

"Aku kan mau mengabadikan semuanya, jadi kalian tak akan main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, benar kan Kyung?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo, sedang namja itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bodoh Baek Bodoh! Kau menggagalkan semuanya, bahkan rencanaku sekarang jadi tidak spesial lagi," Sehun menghela napas lelah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau Sehun memang punya perasaan lebih terhadap Eomma keduanya itu. Tak jarang, Baekhyun suka sekali menggoda mereka, walau kenyataannya hanya Sehun yang merasa tersindir, sedang Luhan, dia sih Biasa Saja. Makanya dia tidak heran waktu Baekhyun membocorkan rahasia Sehun kepadanya, kalau namja tinggi itu akan menembaknya dalam waktu dekat.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, bergantian menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih terkekeh kuat di sana, serta ke arah Sehun yang masih menunduk lesu di sampingnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Luhan juga menyukai namja itu, tapi sebisa mungkin dia bersikap seolah tak melihat keberadaannya, bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti hati Sehun. Walau kenyataannya, Sehun selalu tersakiti ketika Luhan selalu tak menghiraukannya. Poor Sehun.

"Jadi Sehun-ah, bisa kau ulangi perkataanku tadi?" seru Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung diam mencoba fokus mendengarkan. Sedang Sehun, namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya bingung.

"Ucapan yang mana, Lu?" balasnya.

Luhan mendengus sebal mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Dia pikir Sehun ini tidak hanya bodoh matematika, tapi masalah sepele seperti saja dia tak bisa menyelesaikannya. "Yang mana saja, kenapa kau jadi bodoh sekali ketika berhadapan denganku?" tanya Luhan to the point. Sudah kukatakan, mulut Luhan itu Manis sekali.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gatal. Kemudian menyengir ke arah Luhan yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah, aku gugup tentu saja,"

Kini giliran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merotasikan matanya sambil melirik Sehun di sana. Baekhyun langsung melempar dasinya ke wajah Oh Sehun di depan sana, membuat yang lebih tinggi mendelik tak suka. "Tembak dia Oh Sehun! Kau ini pintar sekali sih!" Sindir Baekhyun. Luhan terkikik, kemudian melayangkan dua jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun, yang dibalas senyum kemenangan dari si empunya.

"Lu jadi pacarku!" seru Sehun sambil melirik namja cantik di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau mau mengajaknya pacaran, apa tawuran? Tidak romantis sekali!"

"Yaa! Baekhyun, bisa kau diam hah! Aish, itu kata-kata yang paling romantis yang aku ucapkan tau, tidak semua orang bisa mend..."

Chup

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun, membuat mereka bertiga shock. Sehun merasa kakinya melemas, Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, sedang Kyungsoo berusaha menutup mata Baekhyun agar tak melihat kejadian barusan.

"Diamlah Sehun. Kau seperti tidak mengenal anakku saja," ujar Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis untuk yang pertama kalinya, kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. Baekhyun yang melihat keromantisan di depan sana, langsung ikut memeluk keduanya, lalu terjadilah aksi peluk-memeluk di dalam kelas itu. Baekhyun yang pertama kali melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap berbinar ke arah Luhan.

"Melihat kalian berdua, aku jadi merindukan Chanyeol! Lu jangan marah ne, aku akan menggodanya lagi!" seru Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang menampakkan amarah tertahan.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Baek!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, pulang denganku kan hari ini?" tanya Luhan seraya memeluk namja manis itu sambil berjalan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti kembar saja kalau sudah seperti itu.

"Aku pulang dengan Kyungsoo, lu!" balas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Maksudku kalian berdua, aku bawa mobil hari ini!" seru Luhan semangat.

"Tapi enakan jalan kaki, karena Kyungsoo bisa menggendongku, Lu. Kalau dengan kau, aku bisa kualat karena durhaka pada Eomma ku sendiri!" Baekhyun terkikik mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengutuk Baekhyun dalam hati, kenapa sih namja manis itu sangat hobi mengerjainya.

"Itu sih maunya kau, Tuan!" balas Kyungsoo merenggut sebal. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa senang di atas penderitaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya becanda, Kyungie—Ouh lihatlah siapa yang baru saja lewat di depanku!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat seorang namja tinggi lewat di depannya. Merasa dipanggil, namja itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah tiga orang itu.

"Kau bicara denganku, Baek?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lu, apa kau baru saja mendengar sesuatu? Kurasa ada yang bicara, tapi kenapa aku tak melihatnya ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh.

Namja itu mendengus. "Aku ada di sini, Baekhyun!" serunya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap tak suka. "Jangan sok akrab denganku, sialan!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai sampai menabrak kuat dinding di belakang sana. Dengan tatapan tajamnya dia menunjuk wajah Kai sambil menahan amarah yang memuncak.

"Lepaskan aku, Baek!" teriak Kai mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Baekhyun kembali memojokkanya, dia langsung menarik paksa tas namja itu dan melemparnya, kemudian dengan sigap Luhan memeluk erat tas itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan tubuh Kai dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh, lalu dia berbalik dan mengambil barang yang ada pada Luhan. Dia melirik ke arah Kai yang kini sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Baekhyun membuka resleting tas itu, kemudian memamer-mamerkan isinya kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menaikturunkan alisnya, sedang Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam saja.

"Apa ini buku Tugas Rumah tadi, Lu? Sepertinya dia sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau aku koyak kertas sialan ini?" tanya Baekhyun melemparkan isi tas Kai sampai berserakan di lantai koridor, sementara tangannya yang satu langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku tulis itu di depan wajah Kai.

Kai menelan ludahnya gugup, dia menatap memelas ke arah Baekhyun. "Kumohon jangan menyobeknya, Baek. Pukul saja aku kalau kau mau!" ujarnya memohon dengan sangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Cih, aku bahkan tak sudi sekedar melihat wajahmu! Tanganku akan ikut kotor kalau memukulmu!" ujar Baekhyun, membuat Kai kembali menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Dua orang lainnya di belakang sana masih asyik memandang kegiatan di depan sana, selalu begitu, akan jadi acara hiburan tersendiri, saat melihat bagaimana beringasnya seorang Byun Baekhyun, kalau sudah bertemu dengan mangsanya. Tak peduli itu Sunbaenya sendiri, anak guru, bahkan anak kepala sekolah sekalipun dia tak akan pernah kenal takut.

Chanyeol hendak menyudahi acara mari-membully yang dilakukan Baekhyun, namun tangan Sehun lebih dulu menahan namja itu. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol menatap wajah datar Sehun.

"Jangan!" ujar Sehun.

"Jangan apanya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Jangan kesana!" balas Sehun.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau bawa pulang rusa cinamu itu!" balas Chanyeol melepaskan diri.

"Aku tau kau dendam padanya, tapi tolonglah, jangan seperti ini! Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura seperti itu? Sampai dia tau semuanya?" ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

Chanyeol diam saja, namun dia menggeleng kuat. "Kau selalu mengingatkanku saat kejadian itu, ah sial! Memikirkannya malah membuatku sedih!" ujar Chanyeol frustrasi, namun dia tak membalas ucapan Sehun saat namja jangkung itu meneriakinya dengan kata ' _Jangan_ ' lagi.

Baekhyun hampir melancarkan aksinya, kalau saja buku yang ada di tangannya tidak berpindah saat seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka berempat. Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, walaupun dia menyukai namja itu, tapi tetap saja dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi pekerjaannya.

"Cukup, Baek!" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengembalikan buku itu kepada Kai yang sedang diam menatap interaksi keduanya.

Kai merasa dejavu dengan kejadian ini, bedanya waktu dulu, bukan Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya, tapi justru Baekhyun yang menggagalkan amukan Chanyeol padanya. Kai tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan di depan wajah namja jangkung itu.

"Kau diam Chanyeol! Aku tak peduli, sekalipun itu kau, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menggagalkan rencanaku!" teriak Baekhyun kalap dan langsung hendak menonjok wajah Kai di depan sana, untunglah Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kai, sebagai gantinya tubuh namja itulah yang jadi bahan amukan Baekhyun.

Kai terdiam. _Kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba baik padaku, padahal dulu, justru dialah yang hendak memukulku?_ batin Kai bergejolak.

"Kubilang menyingkir dari tubuhnya sialan!" teriak Baekhyun terus memukul tubuh Chanyeol membabi buta. Luhan yang merasa hawa tak enak di situ segera turun tangan, dan menarik paksa Baekhyun agar menghentikan aksi brutalnya itu. Bisa mati Chanyeol kalau dipukul seperti itu. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Tuannya yang masih tersulut emosi.

"Uljima, Baekhyunee!" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai jinak dalam dekapan namja imut itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah yang lebih pendek. "Kau sudah kelewatan, Baek. Mau berapa siswa lagi yang habis di tanganmu hah!" teriak Chanyeol kalap.

Baekhyun tak marah tidak juga takut. Sungguh. Tapi dia justru sedih melihat bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memarahinya seperti ini. Selama dia kenal dengan namja itu, sekalipun Chanyeol tak pernah memarahinya. Tapi, kenapa saat ini dia tiba-tiba berubah seperti sekarang?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai. "Kau berhasil merebut semua dariku, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kai!" serunya langsung pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah jauh di depan sana.

Luhan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau akan mati ditanganku, kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa!" ujarnya ikut berlari menyusul dua namja di depan sana.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab, kemusian dia melirik ke arah Kai yang masih mematung di sampingnya. Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu namja itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?"

Kai tersadar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ah nde, aku baik-baik saja!" balas Kai sambil menatap sendu ke arah depan sana, sedang Chanyeol, namja itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sukar ditebak. Namun satu-satunya orang yang tahu, hanya namja jangkung berwajah datar di belakang sana, yang daritadi menyaksikan semuanya di belakang layar.

 _"Kau tak berubah, Chan!_ "

 **TBC**

Chapter 1 RnR yehet!

_Baekhyunwife


	3. Chapter 3

**Im Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo - Zang Yixing - Kim Jongdae**

 **note: Bagian bergaris miring berarti flashback**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, aku berangkat!" teriak Kai sambil berlari menjauh dari rumahnya, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja ke sekolah, lagipula jarak rumahnya ke sekolah sangatlah dekat, sekalian olahraga pagi pikirnya.

Kai melambatkan larinya, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar, dia mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Dia hendak berlari lagi, kalau saja suara klakson mobil tidak terdengar di sampingnya. Kai menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam, seakan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Luhan yang ada di kursi pengemudi sama sekali tak melirik ke arah Kai, sedang Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang sendirian, juga sama tak pedulinya dengan keberadaan Kai di samping mereka.

"Hai Kai, sendirian saja? Tidak punya teman, eoh?" ejek Baekhyun sambil meminum susu stroberi yang selalu sedia 24 jam dari Luhan. "Ah aku lupa, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan seorang pembunuh!"

BYUR!

Baekhyun menyemburkan susu yang ada di dalam mulutnya tepat ke depan wajah Kai, Luhan membulatkan matanya seolah terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kyungsoo sih tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan Tuannya, jadi dia lebih memilih mendengarkan musik dari HP-nya daripada repot-repot untuk melihat ke sana. Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang sedang mengelap kasar wajahnya yang lengket karena susu stroberi Baekhyun.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Kai! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Jangan pernah mendekati teman-temanku, terutama Chanyeol! Dia milikku!" seru Baekhyun penuh dengan penekanan.

Luhan menyalakan mobilnya. "Kau dengarkan apa yang dia bilang, Kai-ssi? Kuharap kau jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan kami, atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya?" tambah Luhan menyeringai, dan langsung menginjak kuat-kuat gasnya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung, memahami ucapan kedua orang itu selama beberapa detik. Sampai sebuah klakson nyaring terdengar lagi di sampingnya.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, kemudian melirik dari atas sampai bawah orang yang di depannya, sambil berdecak. Pantaskah di depannya itu disebut seorang siswa SMA? Lihatlah baju putih yang ada di dalam rompi Sekolahnya sudah berubah berwarna pink muda, dengan wajah bau cairan menyengat yang sangat Chanyeol kenapa siapa pemiliknya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal, kemudian melirik botol yang ada di bawah sana.

"Apa dia mengerjaimu lagi, Kai?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menendang botol itu ke sembarang arah.

Kai memilih untuk tak menjawab, dia malah berbalik arah, sepertinya hari ini dia akan izin sekolah saja, bilang saja ke Eommanya kalau dia terjatuh di jalan, terus menabrak tukang susu atau alasan apa sajalah yang bisa membuatnya tidak usah pergi ke sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi, tangan Chanyeol menahan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pulang, tentu saja!" balas Kai.

"Ikut kami!" Chanyeol langsung menarik paksa Kai agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sedang di dalam sana, Sehun sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya, entah untuk _berselfie_ atau sekedar menyapa para fans di media sosialnya.

"Hun, tak apa kalau kita terlambat sedikit hari ini?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak gas kuat-kuat.

Sehun hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh. Dan kembali fokus pada benda segi empat di tangannya. "Selama aku tak sendiri, itu tak masalah!" balasnya.

 **.**

"Pakailah, kupikir ukuran kita cocok! Aku memang punya beberapa copyan, karena kupikir waktu untuk laundry itu cukup lama!" Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu salinan seragam sekolahnya kepada Kai yang masih menatap ragu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah ambil saja, kau mau kita dihukum?" semprot Sehun yang sedang duduk bersedekap dada di depan kedua orang yang saling berdiri itu.

Pandangan Kai jatuh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis sekali, sementara Kai langsung melepaskan rompi dan bajunya, kemudian memasangkan baju Chanyeol ke tubuhnya, yang sialnya lagi memang cocok dengan ukurannya.

"Hanya ingin saja, memangnya aku tak boleh membantumu?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

Kai menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol, dia memasukkan baju kotornya ke dalam kresek hitam yang tadi Chanyeol berikan padanya. Sehun menatap jengah ke arah dua manusia yang menurutnya terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Yeah, tidak penting untukmu, Sehun, tapi sangat beguna untuk namja berkulit tan di depanmu itu.

"Aneh saja, kau tiba-tiba baik padaku! Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal," tambah Kai.

"Baiklah, Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dan dia..."

"Oh Sehun!"

"...Yah, dia Sehun. Jadi kita sudah kenal bukan?" ujar Chanyeol.

Kai berdecak di tempatnya "Aish maksudku bukan begitu, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat!"

"Cepat apanya? Kita satu SMP kan dulu?"

"Iya, tapi kan..."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, menatap nyalang kedua manusia yang masih berdebat tentang hal bodoh. "Yaa! Kapan kalian akan selesai hah! Demi Tuhan, kita sudah sangat terlambat kawan! Kau mau kita dicincang oleh Rusa cinaku?" teriak Sehun pongah dengan beberapa garis urat yang bermunculan di keningnya menahan diri untuk tak menyeret kedua namja itu sekarang juga.

 **.**

Chanyeol, Sehun dan tentu saja Kai, berlari seperti kesetanan saat ketiganya sudah sampai di sekolah, beruntung sekali tepat saja mobil Chanyeol sampai di pelataran parkir, bel masuk langsung berbunyi. Sehun berlari sangat laju, bahkan meninggalkan kedua manusia lainnya yang masih mencoba menyamai langkah mereka dengan si tuan datar di depan sana. Chanyeol berdecak sebal, semenjak Sehun jadian dengan Luhan, namja datar itu berubah jadi orang yang disiplin, yah walau kadang kala dia ikut menyimpang ketika ditawari Chanyeol untuk membolos.

 _Salahkan saja kau berpacaran dengan ketua kedisiplinan kita!_ Itu kata-kata yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan, ketika Sehun mengatakan kalau dia bisa gila kalau harus bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi karena Luhan terus meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk siap-siap berangkat sekolah atau 'masa depannya' dipotong kalau terlambat. Demi Tuhan, bahkan terakhir kali Sehun bangun pagi, 3 Tahun lalu. Kuulangi Tiga-Tahun-Lalu. Dan sekarang dia harus mengulangi kejadian itu setiap hari. Bunuh Sehun sekarang!

Kai berhenti berjalan saat hidungnya tak sengaja mengendus bau yang agak aneh di dekatnya. Matanya melebar saat mengetahui, kalau bau familier ini berasal dari baju yang dipakainya sekarang. Ini bukanlah bau seorang Chanyeol, Kai sangat kenal dengan aroma ini. Chanyeol yang merasa tak ada pergerakan di dekatnya, sontak menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang memejamkan mata dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Em bajunya memang sengaja tak kucuci. Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol, Kai tersadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah ani. Hanya saja, agak aneh saat mengetahui kalau kau juga suka aroma manis, eum, seperti stroberi?" Kai mengendus lagi sambil bergumam, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol, yang sialnya sangat lebar itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sedikitpun. Kemudian berdehem. "Eum yeah, sebenarnya itu baju yang pernah dipakai Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Kau tau, iblis kecil itu sangat maniak stroberi kalau kau lupa!" Chanyeol terkekeh, geli sendiri mendengar kata iblis kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Chanyeol ingat betul pagi itu hujan begitu deras sekali, bahkan mantel yang Chanyeol kenakan sama sekali tak membantunya. Dia memasang penghangat yang ada di mobilnya, kemudian berlalu dari rumah. Di tengah jalan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok kecil yang sedang berlari kecil di tengah jalan sambil menengadahkan kepala dengan baju dan celana yang seperti sedang dicuci. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir itu hanya orang tak waras, lagipula orang normal mana yang akan main hujan-hujanan seperti itu._

 _Namun semua persepsinya luntur saat melihat lebih dekat siapa sebenarnya orang yang dikiranya tak waras itu. Chanyeol melotot dan segera menepikan mobilnya, kemudian membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak sekeras mungkin agar orang di depan sana mendengar suaranya yang terhalang oleh derasnya hujan pagi itu._

 _"Yaa! Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di situ hah! Kau bisa sakit bodoh!" Chanyeol berteriak kalut di dalam mobil._

 _Sementara Baekhyun di depan sana masih asyik berlari-lari dan melompat seperti anak kecil, tak menghiraukan sama sekali ucapan Chanyeol di dalam mobil sana. Bahkan namja itu kali ini sedang tertawa bahagia di tengah-tengah hujan. Chanyeol menggeram, dia melepaskan mantelnya dan keluar dari mobil. Dengan berbekal tangannya yang tak seberapa besar untuk menghalangi hujan, Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan dan langsung menarik Baekhyun agar mengikutinya_

 _Chanyeol menatap nyalang ke arah namja mungil yang masih tersenyum sambil menggosok kedua tangannya dengan bibir bergetar. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" teriaknya saat mereka berdua sudah di dalam mobil Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Aku suka hujan! Rasanya semua beban di hatiku pergi dibawa oleh hujan, seolah aku tak mengingat apapun ketika berada di tengah-tengah hujan," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan._

 _Chanyeol berdecak sebal mendengar balasan yang lebih mungil. "Kau itu tidak tahan dingin, Baek! Kau bisa sakit!" balasnya masih terus menatap ke arah Baekhyun._

 _"Ck! Kau berisik sekali! Bukankah lebih bagus kalau aku sakit? Jadi tak ada siapapun yang akan menggodamu," balas Baekhyun enteng. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, dengan giginya bergemelatuk menahan dingin, yang sialnya sudah sampai ke tulang-tulang rasanya. Baekhyun hendak menekuk lututnya kalau saja orang di sampingnya itu tak menarik tubuhnya._

 _Chup!_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke yang lebih mungil, sambil menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menggerakan bibir bawahnya pelan saat merasa orang di dekatnya itu hanya diam. Baekhyun masih tak bergerak, setelah Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, barulah Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula keduanya berciuman, dan melupakan fakta bahwa seragam keduanya sudah sama-sama basah saat ini._

 _Suasana di kamar itu agak sedikit canggung karena kejadian di dalam mobil tadi. Baekhyun bahkan daritadi betah memandangi sepatunya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Sementara si tersangka utama, sedang menghilangkan gugup dengan cara mengobrak abrik isi lemari pakaiannya. Setelah insiden ciuman basah itu, Chanyeol langsung memasangkan mantelnya ke Baekhyun, dan memutar arah mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Kan tidak mungkin mereka pergi sekolah dalam keadaan seragam seperti dicuci._

 _Chanyeol berdehem guna menghilangkan suasana aneh di antara mereka, salahkan saja otaknya yang suka tidak waras kalau sudah harus berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, dan mata keduanya bertatapan lagi, membuat yang lebih tinggi merasa jantungnya akan keluar dari tempatnya. "Eum pakailah!" Chanyeol menyerahkan seragam yang dipegangnya._

 _Baekhyun menerima seragam itu. "Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun seraya melepas paksa rompinya yang basah kuyup. Dia membuka dua kancing paling atas seragamnya dengan perlahan, hal itu sukses membuat dada mulusnya terekspos dengan cuma-cuma. Chanyeol menelan ludah di tempat, dengan kuat dia menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka kancing ketiga._

 _"Ganti di kamar mandiku!" serunya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung._

 _"Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa!" balas Chanyeol menahan gugup setengah mati. Ayolah, dia bisa saja khilaf kalau Baekhyun benar-benar membuka seragam di depan wajahnya, jangan salahkan dia kalau saja mereka batal ke sekolah hari ini dan keduanya berakhir di ranjang—Yaa! Mati saja kau pikiran bodoh! Chanyeol berteriak pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun menggerling nakal. "Ah, aku tahu, kau pasti akan tergoda kalau melihat tubuh seksi ku ini kan, Chanyeol?" serunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari luar. "Cepat ganti atau kutinggalkan kau di sini!" serunya dari luar, sedang Baekhyun hanya tertawa saja di dalam sana._

 _"Ck! Untung aku punya 2 salinan seragam!" ujar Chanyeol seraya berkaca merapikan rambutnya yang lepek karena hujan._

 _Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, namun wajahnya justru menekuk hebat, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ada yang salah? isyaratnya._

 _"Bajunya kebesaran Chanyeol! Apa tidak ada yang lebih kecil dari ini?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hal itu membuat Chanyeol sukses tertawa keras melihat bagaimana badan mungil Baekhyun tenggelam oleh seragamnya._

 _"Kau saja yang kecil!" balas Chanyeol enteng._

 _"Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menjauh dan menarik resleting tasnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kecil di sana._

 _"Apa itu?" Chanyeol mendekat._

 _"Tentu saja parfum! Ini wangi kesukaanku tahu, mulai sekarang jangan pernah meminjamkan seragam ini pada siapapun! Ya, kecuali kalau itu mendesak. Ah sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak rela ada yang memakai bajuku," ujarnya sendu sambil menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh seragam yang dia pakai. Guna menandai, kalau benda itu adalah mutlak miliknya._

 _"Aku tak akan meminjamkannya pada siapapun!" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menaikkan jari kelingkingnya dan dibalas kelingking Chanyeol mengait di sana. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, di mana seharian itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengejeknya dengan seragam kebesaran yang dipakainya. Dan Sehun yang mengatainya seperti bocah kecil terus-terusan._

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum kala mengingat kejadian itu, namun wajahnya mendadak merah padam kala mengingat insiden di dalam mobil. _Ah Sial!_ Entah kenapa dia selalu terbayang-bayang soal ciuman itu. Chanyeol hendak membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, kalau saja tangan Kai tidak menahan pergerakan namja tinggi itu. Kai mengernyit heran sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya.

 _Apa efek Baekhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila?_ pikir Kai saat mengingat bagaimana pemandangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri lalu perlahan ingin membenturkan kepala sungguh membuatnya pusing.

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Kai saat dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah normal kembali—wajahnya tidak memerah lagi.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk untuk yang kedua kali, kemudian menggeleng. "Ani, aku baik-baik saja! Yaa! Kita terlambat, ayo!" Chanyeol tersadar dan segera menarik Kai agar kembali berlari menuju ke kelasnya, harap-harap Luhan maupun Kang Seonsaengnim belum masuk ke kelas mereka.

BRAK!

Sehun menerjang pintu dengan tergesa sekali, dia bernapas lega saat tak menemukan guru sejarah mereka di dalam. Namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat sebuah jeweran terasa menyakitkan di telinganya, bahkan Sehun sampai ikut tertarik ke depan saking kuatnya jeweran itu. Luhan menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun, sedang yang ditatap langsung berteriak kesakitan dan membuat wajah seolah-olah apa yang barusan dilakukan Luhan bisa membuatnya mati saat itu juga.

"Dari mana saja kau, Oh Sehun!" teriaknya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari si empunya telinga. Sehun buru-buru mengusap telinganya, berharap tarikan luhan tadi tak sampai membuat telinga kanannya lepas.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku tadi menemani..."

"Dan dimana si tiang sialan itu?" teriak Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan suara menggelegar. Beberapa siswa yang ada di dalam sontak menoleh dan serentak menelan ludah karena takut.

"Dia ada di..." lagi-lagi suara Sehun terhalangi oleh Luhan yang meninggalkan dirinya tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengendus hidungnya pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku kiri paling pojok, dia menjauhi Sehun, namun namja jangkung itu malah mengikuti langkah Luhan. Luhan berhenti di bangkunya, kemudian mengendus kuat-kuat ke arah Baekhyun, sontak membuat namja mungil yang sedang menguap itu melotot karena, sungguh, wajah luhan benar-benar tepat di hadapannya.

"Baek? Setahuku, hanya kau yang maniak bau-bauan seperti ini? Tapi kenapa, seolah-olah ada orang lain yang ikut memakai parfummu. Aku kenal betul, ini bau parfummu!" ujar Luhan bingung sendiri.

Baekhyun ikut mengenduskan hidungnya, kemudian matanya melotot karena terkejut. "Kau benar, Lu. Ini parfumku. Tapi kenapa Begitu kuat? Aku hanya memakai sedikit hari ini!" balas Baekhyun sambil mencium bajunya yang tidak sewangi biasanya.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak saat dua orang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tatapan lega. Luhan melirik ke arah dua namja tinggi itu dengan wajah dongkol, kemudian tak sengaja matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum, namun tak sampai 10 detik, senyuman namja mungil itu luntur begitu saja, berganti dengan wajah yang sedang menahan amarah. Bahkan, tangan kanannya sudah terkepal kuat, namun sebisa mungkin dia mencoba tetap wajar di sana.

Luhan mencolet lengan Baekhyun. "Bukankah itu baju kebesaran yang kau pakai beberapa waktu lalu, Baek?" ujar Luhan tersenyum menggoda.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, Lu. Itu bajuku! Lihatlah siapa yang memakainya," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke sana, Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat mulutnya kelu mendadak.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk dengan salinan Baekhyun, mendadak menoleh mendengar beberapa suara bisikan lirih di sampingnya. Namja bermata doe itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, kemudian bergantian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memandang kosong ke depan sana.

"Ada masalah, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat keterdiaman dua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dia mengingkari janjinya! Aku memang bilang boleh meminjamkan seragam itu saat mendesak, tapi tidak bisakah orang itu bukan Kai? Dia membohongiku, Kyung!" Baekhyun berbisik lirih, sedang Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai. Seragam? Dia ingat sekarang, seragam kebesaran yang Baekhyun pakai tempo hari.

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan bahu namja mungil yang masih duduk di bangkunya, Sehun memutuskan kembali ke bangkunya saat si rusa cina menyuruhnya pergi dari area mereka. Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, sedang yang ditatap hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk di sana.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat hah!" teriak Luhan seraya menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Salahkan saja temanmu yang dengan tega menumpahkan susu miliknya ke Kai!" seru Chanyeol. Kai bergumam bingung, lalu tatapannya terjatuh ke Baekhyun yang langsung menegang di tempat.

"Oh soal itu, salahkan saja dia yang seenak hati merebut sesuatu dari temanku! Jangan kira aku takut padamu, hanya karena tubuhmu besar, Chanyeol!" desis Luhan sangat tajam.

Chanyeol balik menatapnya tajam. "Dia tidak bersalah! Temanmu yang salah! Jadi..."

"Berhenti membelanya, sialan! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!" Luhan memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Chanyeol padanya. Sedang Chanyeol menggeram menahan amarah di sana, Kai menelan ludah takut, apalagi saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun mendadak bergetar. Kai bisa merasakan kebencian, bahkan hanya dari jauh. Lihatlah, bahkan Kyungsoo saja menatap dirinya dengan tajam, seolah mengatakan, Kau akan mati di tanganku!

"Lu sudahlah!" Sehun langsung menarik paksa lengan kekasihnya itu agar menjauh dari Chanyeol, bukan apa-apa, kelas pasti akan heboh kalau tiba-tiba saja ketua kedisiplinan mereka adu jotos dengan teman sekelas.

BRAK!

Seluruh perhatian mendadak terjatuh ke arah meja yang sudah terbalik ke depan karena dorongan kuat seorang namja mungil itu. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan angkuh menuju ke arah Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan dan Sehun yang masih adu argumen di sana. Baekhyun berhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, kemudian melirik ke arah Kai yang dia yakini sudah ketakutan saat itu.

"Kau benar, aku yang melakukannya. Tapi akan kuralat ucapanmu itu. Aku tidak menumpahkan susunya, melainkan menyemburkannya langsung dari mulutku. Kau puas!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di wajah namja jangkung itu.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kelas dengan keras, sampai menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup membuat ngilu telinga. Luhan masih menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mematung di tempatnya, sementara Kai sendiri menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali ke bangku dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Luhan sudah dipaksa Sehun balik ke bangkunya, diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Maafkan aku!" seru Kai entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Minta maaf sana dengan, Tuanku!" Kyungsoo menjawab datar ucapan namja di sampingnya itu. Kai hanya mengangguk paham dan menyibukkan diri dengan apapun yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Suasana di kelas sudah lebih tenang daripada tadi, Kang Ssaem juga sudah muncul di depan sana siap untuk mengajar. Beruntunglah dengan alasan Baekhyun sakit perut dan sedang berada di UKS, Luhan bisa menyelamatkan absensi anak itu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan disuruh mengecat seluruh toilet kalau ketahuan sedang bolos di pelajaran guru sejarah mereka ini.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di bangkunya dengan ekspresi takut, bingung, atau perasaan bersalah? Sehun menepuk pelan bahu namja tinggi yang sudah dari kecil jadi teman dekatnya itu. "Jangan ambil ucapan, Luhan! Kau kan tahu sendiri, dia sangat protektif terhadap anak angkatnya itu!" seru Sehun seraya melirik ke arah Luhan yang sibuk sendiri di bangkunya sambil menggumamkan entah hal apa.

Chanyeol menoleh kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan itu yang kupikirkan, Sehun!" balasnya masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun balik.

Chanyeol menoleh ragu, namun akhirnya dia menghela napas. "Kira-kira apa yang bisa kuberikan pada seseorang, untuk minta maaf?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu namja jangkung di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih duduk menekuk lututnya, wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di antara kedua kaki, sementara punggungnya dia sandarkan di dinding _Rooftop_. Tempat keramat yang hanya boleh didatangi dirinya serta orang-orang tertentu. Kalau orang asing berani masuk, maka tamatlah riwayat orang itu. Baekhyun berani bersumpah akan mencincang siapapun yang berani datang ke sini, bahkan pada awal-awal, dia pernah mengacungkan pisau ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol, yang seenak jidat mereka datang ke tempat ini. Namun itu dulu, sekarang mereka berdua bebas datang ke sini tanpa harus ada acara acungan pisau lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menghapus kasar air mata yang sudah mengering di kedua matanya. Jujur hatinya sangat sedih saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Mungkin dia tidak akan seberapa marah kalau menyangkut soal seragam, tapi sungguh dia benar-benar tak habis pikir kalau Chanyeol akan membela Kai, sampai harus adu bacot dengan Luhan. Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak penting lagi untuk namja itu? _Sejak kapan juga kau masuk daftar orang pentingnya, Baekhyun?_ Hatinya berdalih.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sendirian? Dimana Kyungsoo?" suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang hal tadi. Matanya menangkap sosok tampan di depannya, dengan kulit putih bersih serta dimple di bagian pipi kanannya.

Zang Yixing. Putih. Tampan. Punya lesung pipi yang menggemaskan. Namja itu kenal dengan Baekhyun saat keduanya terlibat tawuran juga, sama seperti Sehun, Yixing juga diselamatkan Baekhyun karena terperangah melihat betapa lincahnya namja mungil itu mengelabui lawan mereka saat berhadapan dengan anak dari sekolah lain. Bedanya, Baekhyun tidak pingsan dengan berdarah-darah, hanya luka sobek di bibir karena terkena pukulan maut dari salah satu lawan mereka saat tak sengaja menoleh ke Yixing yang bengong di belakangnya.

"Yixing, Ge. Aku tidak kenapa-napa, aku hanya malas di kelas hehe," balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis, melupakan fakta bahwa tadi dia menangis, meraung, memaki sendirian dalam diam.

"Ada masalah dengan seseorang?" tanya Yixing langsung duduk di dekat namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya gusar, kemudian menatap dalam ke arah Yixing yang sialnya makin tampan. Tahu begini, lebih baik Baekhyun mengajak Yixing pacaran saja. "Aku heran, kenapa kalian bisa dengan mudah tahu perasaanku, sedangkan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tak peka dengan perasaanku, Ge!" seru Baekhyun sendu.

Yixing memeluk tubuh mungil itu, kemudian mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. "Dia bukan tak peka, Baek. Dia hanya tak sadar!"

PLETAK!

Baekhyun menjitak kuat kepala Yixing dengan gemas, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sedang Yixing hanya terkekeh geli di sampingnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa bedanya tak sadar dengan tak peka? Itu sama saja, Ge!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah, Gege hanya bercanda, Baek. Sudah jam istirahat, kau mau ke kantin? Gege akan mentraktirmu. Kajja!" ajak Yixing saat melihat jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 09 pagi waktu setempat.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, sedang Yixing kembali terkekeh sambil menggandeng lengan namja mungil itu. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, sebelumnya mereka berdua kembali ke kelas Baekhyun untuk mengajak serta Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di sana. Mata Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol, namun dia langsung berpura-pura cuek dan kembali masuk ke kelas dan menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo agar mengikuti mereka—Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"Halo Gege!" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, dan dibalas senyum oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Yixing, dimana kau menemukan anakku?" tanya Luhan seraya melirik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh mungil di depannya, memutar ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tak ada satu cacatpun di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ah itu, dia di _Rooftop_. Sendirian." balas Yixing seadanya.

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, sedang Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Yixing barusan ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendekat, kemudian memegang wajah Baekhyun dan menelisik ke matanya yang memang agak bengkak karena habis menangis tadi.

"Mataku kena debu, Kyung!" seru Baekhyun seakan membaca pikiran Kyungsoo barusan. Namja berkacamata itu berdecak sebal, dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Ck! Sejak kapan debu bisa menggigit!" seru Luhan seolah menyindir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam, begitupun namja tinggi di samping Sehun yang menegang mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi.

"Aish kenapa jadi berdebat hal tidak penting, ayo ke kantin! Yixing Gege yang traktir!" seru Yixing semangat. Sebetulnya hanya menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari amukan kedua orang itu.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah, begitupun dengan Luhan saat mendengar kata 'traktir'. Namja cantik itu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah namja jangkung di belakang sana. "Sehunnie, kau mau ke kantin dengan kami tidak?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kau mau ke kantin atau bagaimana?" Sehun lebih dulu bertanya pada namja tinggi di sampingnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menatap datar ke arah Sehun. "Aku akan pergi mencari sesuatu, kau duluan saja ke kantin!" seru Chanyeol berjalan dan langsung melewati Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kalian!" ujar Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menggandeng lengan namja cantiknya. Kai? Jangan tanya manusia itu, dia sudah menghilang sejak bel berbunyi daritadi.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal di tempatnya, kemudian berbisik pelan dengan Yixing. "Bahkan dia tidak menoleh ke arahku, Ge. Dia memang tidak peka!" seru Baekhyun tertawa, sementara Yixing juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkah bunglon namja mungil itu. Tadi diam saja seperti ingin mengakhiri hidup, sekarang mendadak tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kelima namja itu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah yang sudah penuh dan sesak, karena diisi hampir 90 persen siswa-siswi SMA Kyung yang sedang kelaparan. Mata Baekhyun langsung terjatuh ke sisi pojok kantin yang hanya diisi satu-satunya manusia berwajah kotak yang sedang duduk santai dengan mata terpejam sambil mulut tak berhenti bergumam.

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan namja berwajah kotak yang sedang merentangkan tangannya itu. Jongdae terkikik mendapat pelukan maut dari namja mungil ini. Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung duduk di samping Jongdae, Yixing dan Sehun memutuskan memesankan makanan untuk mereka semua terlebih dahulu.

Kim Jongdae. Tampan. Punya suara yang sangat bagus. Meski wajahnya terlihat seperti kotak dan kadang juga suaranya mendadak bikin telinga sakit, tapi dia tetaplah sahabat baik Baekhyun. Mungkin awal pertemuan mereka berdua tidak semenyenangkan yang lainnya, karena pada mulanya kedua orang ini adalah musuh abadi. Baekhyun yang tidak suka dengan cara Jongdae menatap dirinya langsung menonjok wajah namja itu tanpa pikir-pikir dulu, membuat keduanya terlibat adu jotos di tengah lapangan basket. Hanya gara-gara hal sepele, tapi sukses membuat mereka berdua mendapat skors seminggu dan diharuskan belajar bersama di perpustakaan sekolah.

Karena keseringan berdua, kedua namja itu suka terlibat adu suara, yeah, Lee Ssaem selaku wali kelas Baekhyun merasa senang, setidaknya kedua orang itu tidak saling tonjok lagi. Mendengar suara merdu keduanya, Wali kelas Jongdae dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk mendaftarkan mereka dalam acara festival menyanyi antar sekolah, dan pada saat itu Jongdae yang berhasil menang. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memuji betapa suara Jongdae sangat enak di telinganya. Merasa dipuji, Jongdae balik memuji, dan keduanya memutuskan untuk berbaikan dan jadilah sampai sekarang keduanya bersahabat.

Seminggu lalu Jongdae memang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, dan Baekhyun tahu persis apa yang membuat namja itu sampai hilang dari peredaran bumi. Mereka terlibat tawuran lagi, namun sialnya Jongdae yang tak tahu apa-apa itu sedang lewat, dan mendadak dipukul perutnya sampai pingsan, oleh seorang siswa sekolah lain. Baekhyun yang tak terima langsung balik memukul siswa itu sampai babak belur, kalau saja dia tak ingat Jongdae sedang sekarat di situ, sudah dia pastikan siswa itu akan berakhir di neraka.

"Aku merindukanmu!" seru Baekhyun saat pelukan keduanya sudah terlepas.

"Kim Jongdae, _Comeback_!" seru Jongdae kelewat semangat.

"Aku sudah membuat orang yang memukulmu nyaris mati!" seru Baekhyun dengan menggebu. "Berani-beraninya dia membuatmu berakhir di rumah sakit!"

"Kau bisa masuk penjara, Tuan kalau sampai anak itu mati di tanganmu!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo benar. Mulai sekarang, hilangkan sedikit kebiasaanmu itu, Baek! Aku tak ingin kau berakhir di penjara pada akhirnya!" tambah Luhan agak ngeri mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Luhan sadar, biarpun dia sering mengatakan sesuatu tanpa dipikir dulu, tapi percayalah, dia tak pernah membenarkan sepenuhnya apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beda lagi kasusnya dengan Baekhyun, dia sangat yakin, ucapan apapun yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu, maka 100 persen itulah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalian berlebihan!" ujar Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kami menyayangimu, Baek!" seru Jongdae.

"Aku lebih menyayangi kalian. Jadi tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh kalian!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah teriak.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongdae sontak mengangguk paham. "Kami tahu itu! Jadi mulai sekarang kurangi sedikit sifat kriminalmu itu," ujar Luhan mengelus puncak kepala namja manis itu.

"Arasseo! Kalian itu suka sekali memaksa! Tapi aku tidak janji ya!" ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. Luhan dan kedua namja lainnya akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun akan mencoba, walau semuanya terasa sukar dia lakukan.

Sehun dan Yixing sudah kembali dengan berbagai macam makanan di tangan mereka. Ayam goreng, Sushi, Jjangmyeon, sampai Ramen, entah ini mereka lakukan untuk menyambut kembalinya pemilik suara emas, Kim Legend Jongdae, atau memang Sehun saja yang tengah kelaparan, buktinya anak itu langsung menyumpit ramennya dengan ganas. Luhan terkekeh sendiri melihat cara makan Sehun yang tidak jauh bedanya dengan Baekhyun. Sama-sama tak akan bisa berpaling dengan yang namanya makanan cepat saji.

Sementara itu di sisi lain...

"Ayolah Noona!"

 _"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Cokelat kami yang ini sudah dipesan oleh orang lain!" balasnya._

"Kumohon! Aku bahkan rela bolos sekolah hanya untuk datang ke sini. Ini untuk temanku, Noona!" balasnya masih keukeuh.

 _"Tidak bisa. Maaf!_ "

"Jebal, Noona! Kau bisa berfoto denganku, kalau kau mau! Kujamin, _followers_ media sosialmu akan naik, ayolah Noona!"

 _"Heum. Baiklah. Kau boleh mengambilnya, tapi jangan lupa berfoto denganku!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum senang setelah mendapat apa yang dia mau, tidak sia-sia usaha merayu yang dia lakukan setidaknya dia bisa memberikan cokelat ini pada seseorang. Mungkin pulang ini dia akan memberikannya langsung, sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun atas ide cemerlangnya ini. Yah walau pada awalnya, Chanyeol menolak saran namja itu mentah-mentah. Demi Tuhan, apanya yang istimewa dari sebuah cokelat? Namun saat mendengar kat _a, kau tahu cokelat yang kubilang itu limited edition, hanya ada pada hari-hari tertentu saja_. Saat itu juga, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kabur dari sekolah dan langsung meluncur ke tempat yang Sehun bilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat orang itu—minus Sehun yang sedang menemani Luhan ke toilet, karena kebanyakan makan cabe, Luhan tiba-tiba sakit perut—berjalan santai sambil sesekali berceloteh riang, tak mengindahkan sama sekali tatapan memuja dari para Hoobae mereka. Baekhyun sedang bergelayut mesra di lengan Jongdae yang sedang merespon sesekali panggilan anak-anak yang menyapanya. Keempatnya baru sampai di depan koridor kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak berteriak, membuat mereka serentak menoleh ke arah namja bermata doe yang sedang melirik bajunya.

"Yaa! Apa kau tak punya mata hah!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan keras, mendadak suasana di koridor menjadi sepi, hanya terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang menggeram.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku tak sengaja," balas Kai sambil menunduk takut.

"Ck! Kau lagi? Bukankah sudah Tuanku bilang, jangan pernah muncul di hadapan kami. Apa kau tak punya telinga?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepas rompinya, dan nampaklah seragam putih bersih yang berubah warna menjadi hitam. Baekhyun berbisik pelan pada Jongdae, tak lama mereka menarik Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari sana, setelah itu hanya tersisa Kai dan Baekhyun, serta Hoobae mereka yang masih berada di sana.

Kai terdiam. Dia hendak membersihkan seragam Kyungsoo yang terkena es kopinya, namun tak jadi karena seseorang sudah mencekal kuat tangannya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Kai, kemudian menghempas kasar lengan Kai dan mendorong kuat tubuh namja itu sampai terduduk di hadapannya. Kai meringis saat sikunya tak sengaja terkena ujung tumpul salah satu loker di koridor.

"Kau jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya, Kai! Aku tahu kau dendam padaku soal tadi pagi, tapi seharusnya kau menumpahkan benda itu ke seragamku, bukan Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengangkat dagu yang sedang terduduk di sana. Kai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, Tidak, dia tidak melihat kemarahan dalam nada bicara Baekhyun, melainkan sebuah nada kebencian yang tersirat. Kai merasakan aura itu sangat kuat menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Mendadak dia tak bisa bicara sedikitpun, tenggorokannya kering seketika.

"Ba-baek, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud! Aku sungguh tak sengaja, ada yang menyandung kakiku," bela Kai berharap orang di depannya itu mau mengampuninya.

Baekhyun berdecak di depannya, kemudian mendorong kuat Kai untuk kedua kalinya, sampai punggung kokoh itu menabrak dinding loker dan Kai merasakan sakit di sekitar punggungnya. Demi apapun, dorongan Baekhyun benar-benar kuat.

BUGH!

Baekhyun menonjok perut Kai dengan kuat, membuat namja tinggi itu menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. Beberapa Yeoja yang ada disana berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari menjauh saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan hendak memukul namja malang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Beruntung saat tangan Baekhyun sudah di udara, ada lengan seseorang yang menahannya. Baekhyun mendongak, untuk menatap siapa kiranya yang berani menghalangi kegiatannya itu.

"Baekhyun! Cukup!" Chanyeol berteriak kuat dan menghempas kasar tangan yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun menatap tajam orang di depan yang ikut menatapnya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Chanyeol! Tapi siapapun yang menghalangiku, tak akan pernah kumaafkan! Sebelum aku lepas kendali, sebaiknya kau enyah dari pandanganku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong kasar tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam. A _pa Baekhyun baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku_ Namja tinggi itu mengerutkan dahi bingung, namun dia buru-buru tersadar saat melihat Baekhyun kembali mendekati Kai yang masih terpojok di sana.

"Berhenti kubilang, Park Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol pongah. Baekhyun membeku mendengar ucapan namja tinggi itu. Dia merasa tulangnya melemah sesaat, dia ingat betul panggilan kesayangan Chanyeol padanya saat mereka SMP dulu. Dimana saat Chanyeol masih milik Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Dan setelah sekian lama, hari ini Baekhyun kembali mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Kai yang menutup mata rapat perlahan membuka matanya saat tak merasakan apapun di wajahnya. Dia terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun terdiam di depannya.

Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun agar menjauh, dan menyeretnya sampai ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Chanyeol menatap tajam namja mungil itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai yang sudah dibantu oleh Junior mereka.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Baek!" seru Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan namja mungil yang masih membeku di tempat

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Kai di depan sana. Baekhyun merasakan sakit di dada kirinya, dia menekan kuat bagian itu, kemudian mencoba bernapas senormal mungkin. Seharusnya pihak yang kecewa itu adalah Baekhyun, bukannya Chanyeol. Namun semua rasa kebenciannya mendadak menguap saat namja jangkung itu kembali menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah namja mungil di depannya yang masih terdiam. Baekhyun akan pergi dari sana, jika yang lebih tinggi tak menahan tangannya. Baekhyun tak bergerak saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengelus pelan jemari namja mungil itu. Seakan menyiratkan. Tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya saat merasakan remasan pelan di tangannya. Sungguh! Kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memporak-porandakan hatinya. Sebenarnya apa status mereka sekarang? Teman? Teman mana yang berani mencium, lalu marah-marah tak jelas, dan berakhir dengan mengelus lembut tangan temannya? Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, dia memegang lengan Baekhyun, kemudian menaruh sesuatu di tangan yang sialnya sangat lentik untuk ukuran seorang namja itu. Chanyeol tak tersenyum, dan juga tak mengatakan apapun, dia kembali menuju ke arah Kai dan memapah namja tinggi itu. Sedang Baekhyun, dia masih diam menatap kepergian keduanya dari sini. Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangannya ke benda yang sedang di genggamnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ini, dia mengulum senyum kemudian menggenggam erat benda yang tadi dititipkan Chanyeol untuknya. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang lewat, tidak dia hiraukan sama sekali, membuat sepasang kekasih itu mengerutkan dahi bingung. Rasanya Baekhyun tak akan masuk sekolah saja esok hari, dia ingin menikmati kesenangan ini terlebih dahulu. Kesenangan yang dia maksud adalah, saat matanya melirik ke arah cokelat yang terdapat tulisan _'Maafkan Aku, Baek_ ' di sana.

Dan keesokan paginya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pergi ke sekolah. Bukan! Dia sama sekali tidak sedang menikmati momennya. Melainkan Yuri Ssaem selaku guru BK menskors namja mungil itu selama tiga hari, karena salah satu anak didiknya melapor ke dirinya, kalau Baekhyun sedang menonjok perut Kai di depan loker siang itu.

 **TBC**

_Baekhyunwife


	4. Chapter 4

**Im Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menelan suapan sushi miliknya dengan wajah segar seperti habis mandi. Setelah beberapa waktu terakhir, tiga hari kemarin barulah dia bisa merasakan yang namanya 'makan dengan khidmat'. Tentu saja, selama tiga hari itu tidak ada yang namanya pembullyan lagi, Kai bersyukur selama itu dia bisa setidaknya hidup dengan tenang. Namun, Kai juga kasihan kepada Baekhyun, walau ketika dia mengingat bagaimana namja manis itu memukul perutnya, seketika membuat peristiwa itu berputar kembali di otaknya. Sumpah! Demi apapun, pukulan Baekhyun benar-benar dahsyat, bahkan rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai saat ini.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tepatnya di pojokan kantin, terlihat Baekhyun dan _Squad_ nya sedang berada di sana. Entah sedang mengobrolkan hal apa, yang jelas mereka tampak asyik berceloteh seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, selain mereka semua. Bahkan suara Baekhyun sampai terdengar di tempat duduk Kai. Baru saja beberapa detik Kai menoleh, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan sukses mata mereka bertatapan. Kai merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, buru-buru dia menjatuhkan matanya ke arah lain agar pandangannya tidak terpaku pada namja mungil di depan sana.

Baekhyun yang tadinya tak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya, mendadak mendapat sebuah ide saat melihat Kai yang duduk sendirian di depan sana. Baekhyun berbisik kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kemudian pamit pada Jongdae dan Yixing yang ada di sana. Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang tidak ikut mereka, karena kedua namja tiang itu pasti akan lebih memilih tidur di _Rooftop_ daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar makan. Tidak, bukannya mereka tidak suka makan, hanya saja keduanya terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengantri. Kalau ditanya kenapa, jawaban Sehun maupun Chanyeol cuma satu _. Terserah orang ganteng, dong mau makan atau nggak!_

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju ke arah Kai yang masih sibuk makan. Kai terlonjak kaget, saat sumpitnya di rebut paksa oleh namja manis yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga ada di sana, duduk tepat di hadapan Kai. Kai yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini, kemudian menatap ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya kepada tiga namja pendek itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia justru menyumpit sushi terakhir Kai, kemudian melirik ke arah namja tinggi di sampingnya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau makan di sini, memangnya tidak boleh? Ada larangan untuk kami makan di sini?" ujar Baekhyun.

Kai menggeleng. "Hanya saja aneh, kau tiba-tiba mendatangiku seperti ini," balas Kai.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Ck! Aku jahat salah, aku baikpun juga salah. Lebih baik kau diam saja, daripada aku menghancurkan wajahmu dengan sumpit ini!" Kai terkejut setengah mati saat sumpit di tangan Baekhyun, mendadak muncul di depan wajahnya. Kalau saja ada malaikat lewat di sini, bisa dipastikan wajah Kai akan mencium ujung sumpit itu, dan dia yakin akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena hal itu.

"Kau membuatku jantungan, Baek!" seru Kai bergeser ke samping, sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun yang bisa kapan saja melayangkan sumpit ke wajahnya itu.

"Lu, Kyung, pesan makanan sesuka kalian. Kita akan pesta hari ini! Dan jangan lupa apa yang kubilang padamu tadi, Kyung!" seru Baekhyun menampilkan _smirknya_ bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kai hanya bisa bengong melihat interaksi ketiga namja sama ukuran itu. Ukuran tinggi.

"Siap Tuan. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku mau Jjangmyeon, Sushi, Burger, Fried Chicken dan jangan lupa Eskrim Stroberi, Kyung! Kau pesan apa, Lu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan tampak berpikir, kemudian dia mengangguk mantap. "Ramyeon, Tteokbokki, dan minumnya Bubble Tea, jangan sampai salah Kyung, ukuran yang paling besar oke?" ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo memberikan jempolnya ke arah dua namja itu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!"

Kai masih melirik kepergian Kyungsoo, dan dia agak sedikit merasa aneh dengan porsi makanan mereka bertiga, badan kecil, tapi kenapa makan seperti kuli bangunan? Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung sibuk dengan Ponsel mereka, sementara Kai hanya diam di sana, bingung harus melakukan apa. Mau mengajak ngobrol, dia segan, lagipula Kai tidak terlalu akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan, walau mereka dulu sekelas selama 3 tahun di SMP.

Sementara Kai yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo muncul bersama dua pegawai yang sedang membawakan pesanan mereka bertiga. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di samping Luhan yang matanya sudah berbinar menatap makanan di depan mereka. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menelan ludahnya daritadi, Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat sumpitnya menuju ke arah satu paket Sushi. Luhan bahkan sudah menyeruput kuah Ramyeonnya, tidak lupa bubuk cabe yang satu sendok dia masukkan ke dalam sana. Baekhyun hanya makan ayam gorengnya dengan khidmat, mengesampingkan namja yang didekat mereka sedang melongo bodoh.

"Apa kalian sanggup menghabiskann semua ini? Astaga! Perutku akan kembung melihat porsi makan kalian!" seru Kai frustrasi.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah hanya diam, Luhan lah yang menjawab pertanyaan namja yang sedang menatap ngeri ke arahnya. "Tentu saja! Itu kan kau, bukan kami," balas Luhan enteng sambil menghirup kembali kuah Ramyeon super pedasnya.

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan Sushinya, namja bermata doe itu mulai beralih ke Jjangmyeon, dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan acara ayam goreng, namja manis itu mengambil Burger dan mulai memakannya dengan ganas. Luhan masih sibuk dengan Ramyeonnya sesekali mengelap peluh yang berceceran di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya.

"Lu, kurangi makan pedas. Nanti kau sakit perut lagi seperti hari itu! Aku tak tega melihatmu bolak balik toilet karena sembelit!" celetuk Baekhyun malas melihat namja cantik yang kini meminum paksa Bubble Teanya. Baekhyun menyodorkan air putih, yang langsung diterima baik oleh Luhan. Sungguh! Mulutnya seperti kebakaran saja.

"Tapi ini enak, Baek! Rasanya sangat aneh kalau tidak pakai cabe, sama saja seperti ditinggal Sehun keluar negeri. Kurang spesial!" ujarnya.

Baekhyun mual mendadak mendengar balasan namja itu. Dia menarik paksa mangkok Ramyeon Luhan dan menyodorkannya Jjangmyeon. "Ya tapi tidak usah banyak-banyak juga. Perutmu bisa meledak! Lagip—Yaa! Jangan pakai cabe sebanyak itu Luhan!" Baekhyun histeris saat Luhan hendak memasukkan satu sendok Cabe bubuk lagi di dalam Jjangmyeonnya.

Luhan nyengir lebar kemudian mengembalikan bubuk cabe itu ke tempatnya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lelah, melihat tingkah Luhan yang berlebihan itu. Sepertinya namja cantik itu memang tidak jera sama sekali. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pandangannya ke depan sana, matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kai, membuat salah satu dari mereka mendesis tak suka. Yeah, orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, Kai tak berkutik saat mendapat _Deathglare_ dari namja berkacamata di depannya.

"Kenapa menatapku? Mau kucincang? Kenapa kau hanya diam, makan punyamu sana!" teriak Kyungsoo tak santai.

Kai tergelak mendengar suara tajam namja itu. "Punyaku kan sudah habis—eh, rasanya tadi kau sudah memakan potongan Sushi terakhirku, Baek?" ujar Kai bingung saat melihat 3 potong Sushi ada di dalam bekas wadah tempat dia makan tadi.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas daritadi di sana masih ada 3 potong Sushi!" seru Baekhyun mulai melahap eskrimnya dengan wajah sumringah, mengacuhkan wajah bingung Kai yang masih asyik menatap potongan Sushi misteriusnya.

"Tapi tadi? Ah, sepertinya aku memang salah pandang!" ujar Kai sambil menyumpit Sushi nya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Baekhyun berdecak senang dalam hatinya _. Dasar Bodoh!_ Tidakkah Kai lihat bagaimana senyum manis namja berwajah cantik yang sedang melahap Jjangmyeon di depannya itu, lalu menaikkan jempolnya tanpa diketahui oleh Kai sendiri. Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan makanannya, begitupun dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk kekenyangan. Bahkan Baekhyun bersendawa keras sekali. Kai sendiri masih menelan paksa potongan Sushi terakhir yang rasanya semakin aneh di mulutnya. Raut wajah Kai mendadak berubah setelah menghabiskan semua makanannya.

"Shhh kenapa Shhh lidahku rasanya mau terbakar saja!" Kai mengipas-ngipas mulut dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun menguap acuh, lalu menepuk pelan perutnya. "Lu, Kyung, aku sudah kenyang sekali, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diekori Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Hei Baek shhh, bagaimana denganku? Shhh ini benar-benar pedas. Hei jangan tinggalkan aku—air Shhh!" Kai berteriak saat melihat kepergian ketiga namja pendek itu. Sebelum mereka benar-benar menjauh, Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Kai di belakang sana.

"Ah ya Kai, terima kasih traktirannya!" teriak Baekhyun sekeras mungkin.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

Kai masih diam memproses ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tersadar saat rasa pedas di mulutnya kembali terasa. Namja tinggi itu masih asyik mengipasi mulutnya, bahkan bibirnya sudah memerah dan bengkak saking pedasnya. Astaga! Kai bisa gila! Apa ada lagi yang lebih buruk daripada, kau kepedasan, lalu ditinggalkan sendirian, dan parahnya tanpa minuman.

"Maaf, Tuan! Silakan bayar dulu semua makanan yang dipesan teman-temanmu tadi!" seorang pegawai mendadak muncul dan mengejutkan Kai. Sontak rasa pedas di mulutnya menguap mendadak berganti dengan rahangnya yang jatuh ke bawah saat mendengar ucapan Noona di depannya ini.

"Tapi..." Ah terkutuklah Baekhyun dan kedua konconya itu. Kai merasakan ketiban sial dua kali berturut-turut, sudah dibiarkan sendirian, sekarang dia juga yang harus membayar semua makanan ini. Seharusnya dari awal Kai sudah sadar, kalau memang ada yang tidak beres di sini. Mana mungkin Baekhyun rela membiarkannya makan dengan tenang. _Ah Kai, kau memang bodoh!_

Sebelum Kai sempat berkata-kata, seorang namja berkacamata muncul di antara mereka berdua. Dia meletakkan sebotol besar air putih di depan Kai, lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang sejumlah dengan harga makanan yang mereka makan tadi.

"Menyusahkan saja!" seru namja itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung di bangku kantin. Kai masih menatap kepergian nanja pendek itu, lalu tersenyum samar dan menegak air putih yang diberikan namja itu tadi.

 **.**

Baekhyun, Luhan tertawa terbahak sambil memegang perutnya kalau mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, sedang Kyungsoo hanya menepuk pelan bahu kedua sahabatnya sambil ikut tertawa pelan.

"Tidak kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya tadi? Ahahah perutku sakit sekali," ujar Luhan masih asyik memegang perutnya.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. "Kau benar, Lu. Kyungsoo memang hebat. Berapa banyak wasabi yang kau masukkan ke sana? Atau kau memasukkan cabe rawit ke dalamnya?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku memesan Sushi yang bisa membuat mulut terbakar," balas Kyungsoo enteng. Sontak, Baekhyun langsung menaikkan jempolnya ke atas sambil terus tertawa kencang.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau menolongnya, Kyung? Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Luhan masih terus tertawa.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut berhenti, dan menatap aneh ke arah namja yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya itu. "Tuan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mendekatimu, Kyung! Kau tidak boleh berurusan dengannya lagi!" seru Baekhyun menekankan kata-katanya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendadak panik di tempat.

"Tuan aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya mentraktir kalian, bukan membantunya!" elak Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan, setelah namja manis itu tersenyum, barulah Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega.

Ketiga namja itu berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi, karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik tadi. Luhan masih asyik tertawa saat mendengar celotehan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar mengocok perutnya. Bahkan mereka bertiga tak sadar, kalau dua namja tinggi sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Baek, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Berdua!" seru Chanyeol saat tiba di depan mereka bertiga. Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Sehun, langsung mendekat dan memeluk erat lengan namja itu.

"Eoh kau mau menggodaku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sinting. Begitulah dia kalau bertemu Chanyeol, bahkan dia lupa kalau dia sedang kesal tadi. Hah! Byun Labil Baekhyun!

"Baek aku serius!" seru Chanyeol jengah.

"Ck! Kau mau mengajakku serius? Punya apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun tak nyambung.

Chanyeol sangat lelah. Dia menghentakkan pelan kepalanya ke dinding di sampingnya. Sedang si iblis kecil itu malah tertawa senang di tempatnya. Melihat bagaimana raut kesal Chanyeol, itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Baek sekali saja kau tidak usah bercanda! Berhenti mengerjai Kai, Baek! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ck! Kai Kai dan Kai! Apa tidak ada topik lain selain si sialan itu? Apa dia sangat penting bagimu, Chanyeol sampai kau mengkhawatirkan segitunya? Lalu aku ini apa bagimu? Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal tak penting, sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku atau aku akan menendang kemaluanmu itu!" seru Baehyun berapi-api, berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang mendadak sakit saat Chanyeol kembali membuka luka lamanya.

"Baek kenapa kau jadi seperti ini!"

"Aku? Kau saja yang bodoh!" Sekalipun itu Chanyeol, kata-kata kasar tak akan pernah absen dari mulut manis si iblis kecil.

"Baek dengarkan aku dulu," Chanyeol menarik pelan lengan yang lebih pendek, namun dia harus menelan rasa pahit, ketika Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya sangat kasar dan menuding wajah tampan namja di sampingnya.

"Terserah kau! Aku muak denganmu! Ayo Kyung kembali ke kelas. Kau tidak mau melihat Tuanmu ini meledak seperti waktu itu, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Luhan agar segera menjauh dari sana, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar mengamuk dan menendang barang berharga milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lelah. Dia mengira rencananya akan berjalan dengan mudah, tapi ternyata ini sama sekali tidak berjalan. Sehun hanya menepuk pelan bahu namja itu, dan mengajaknya ikut kembali ke kelas.

Luhan melirik Ponselnya, Baekhyun masih dalam mode diam di samping Kyungsoo, yang sibuk mengelus bahu Tuan mudanya itu. Namja cantik itu menyimpan HP dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kyung, Baek? Hari ini Appaku ulang tahun. Kalian berdua akan kujemput nanti sore. Jangan sampai lupa, oke? Kau dengarkan ucapanku Tuan Byun?!" Luhan menekankan kata-katanya sambil melirik tajam ke namja manis itu. Sedang namja berkacamata di dekatnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong Ajusshi! Selamat ulang tahun!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan kotak kadonya pada Tuan Xi yang hanya terkekeh.

"Kau repot sekali, Kyung. Baiklah terima kasih!" seru Tuan Xi mengelus pelan puncak kepala namja itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ajusshi!" teriak Baekhyun keras. "Doaku hanya satu. Kuharap di umurmu yang sudah segini, kau bisa semakin kuat! _Yeah, You Know What I Mean?_ Siapa tahu Eommaku itu kepengen punya Adik!" seru Baekhyun kelewat semangat sambil menampilkan senyum iblisnya dan melirik ke arah Luhan. Tuan Xi dan namja itu langsung ber-high-five ria, mengesampingkan Luhan yang sedang menahan amarah di ubun-ubunnya.

"Yaa! Mati kau Baek!" teriak Luhan sambil mengejar namja mungil yang sudah mendahuluinya di depan sana. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya malu, sedang Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anak lelaki itu.

"Kurasa situasinya terbalik, Kyung. Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi anakku!" seru Tuan Xi terkekeh.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Kau bisa saja, Ajusshi. Ya sudah, aku mau menyusul mereka. Sampai ketemu lagi!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan ikut mengejar dua temannya yang sudah saling berlari tak tentu arah di depan sana.

Tuan Xi menatap kepergian Kyungsoo, ikut menggelengkan kepalanya, dia baru saja hendak berlalu saat tak sengaja mendengar suara familier di dekatnya.

"Halo Paman! Selamat ulang tahun!" seru namja tinggi itu.

"Woah, calon menantuku sudah datang," balas Tuan Xi seraya menjabat tangan namja jangkung itu.

Si tersangka langsung tersenyum kikuk. "Eh Paman bisa saja," balas namja itu.

"Tidak usah sungkan, aku kan calon besan Appamu,"

Namja tinggi itu semakin terpojok, dia menggaruk tengkuknya malu, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini. "Em Paman, omong-omong di mana, Luhan?"

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan masih asyik berlari-larian tak jelas di halaman luas rumah Appa Luhan, sementara Kyungsoo di belakang sana sudah tersengal-sengal dengan napas yang tak beraturan, namja berkacamata itu bahkan berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya. Sedang Luhan, namja itu menggeram dan beberapa kali kedapatan memaki Baekhyun dengan kesal, saat namja mungil itu mendadak memamerkan bokong sintalnya di depan sana dengan bangga.

"Yaa! Berhenti memamerkan bokongmu sialan!" teriak Luhan pecah, sedang namja manis itu hanya tertawa terbahak sambil terus berlari, tak mengetahui kalau di depannya ada seorang namja tinggi yang membelakanginya. Kyungsoo baru saja mau mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Tuannya itu lebih dahulu menabrak tiang listrik di depannya. Maksudku namja tinggi tadi.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas tubuh namja yang ditabraknya. _Sial! Bokongku sakit sekali hah!_ batin Baekhyun mengerang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri kedua orang yang masih tak bergerak di depan sana.

"Yaa! Menjauh dari tubuhku, Baek!" seru namja itu kuat.

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterdiamannya, kemudian menelisik ke seluruh tubuh namja yang sedang dia duduki. "Aku seperti kenal dengan suara ini—Huaa Luhan ternyata dia pacarmu!" balik Baekhyun yang berteriak kuat membuat namja tinggi itu terkejut bukan main dan langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sontak saja Baekhyun terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh untuk yang kedua kali. Beruntunglah, kali ini bokongnya hanya mencium rumput, bukan besi.

 **.**

Di sinilah keempat orang itu terdiam. Di kamar Xi Luhan. Baekhyun tengah memeluk erat Kyungsoo di atas sofa, sedang Luhan duduk di atas ranjang bersama Sehun yang sejak tadi mengeluhkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang seperti akan remuk saja. Luhan mengurut keras-keras punggung namja jangkung itu. Setelah insiden tertabrak-Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menyeret ketiganya masuk ke rumah untuk mengobati Sehun, bagaimanpun, semua kejadian ini adalah karena dia yang tadi meneriaki Baekhyun.

"Aish! Jangan kuat-kuat, Lu!" ujar Sehun menggeliat saat tangan Luhan menekan keras punggungnya, membuat Sehun nyaris berteriak kalau saja tak ingat dia adalah seorang namja gentle, yang tak akan berteriak, sekalipun ada serangga di dalam celananya. Oh kalau urusan itu, mungkin Sehun tak akan ragu untuk mengeluarkan lengkingannya.

"Apa itu benar-benar sakit?" Luhan mulai memelankan pijatannya.

"Tentu tidak, kalau saja bukan si bantet itu yang menimpa punggungku! Baek tubuhmu benar-benar berat, tahu!" seru Sehun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap tajam ke arah yang lebih tinggi. "Aku tidak gendut tahu!" sungutnya mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gendut, Baek!" elak Sehun tak terima.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Lalu yang kau maksud _'Baek, tubuhmu benar-benar berat tahu'_ itu apa?" ujar Baekhyun mendekati arah ranjang, dimana Sehun masih terbaring memunggung di sana, dengan Luhan yang masih setia memijitnya.

"Sudahlah Tuan, dia sedang sakit. Apa kau tak kasian?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara dan menarik Baekhyun agar kembali duduk di dekatnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal, namja mungil itu kembali memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang sedang membelai surai kecoklatannya dengan lembut. Luhan masih asyik memijit punggung Sehun, sedang namja itu merasa mengantuk saat merasakan pijatan Luhan, yang demi apapun sangat nyaman. Baru saja dia hendaj memejamkan matanya, Sehun langsung melotot saat namja cantik di sampingnya menekan kuat-kuat lagi punggung Sehun.

"Yaa! Itu sakit, Lu!" ujar Sehun langsung bangkit dari tengkurapnya dan menatap ke arah namja cantik di dekatnya itu.

"Siapa suruh kau tertidur. Omong-omong dimana teman tiangmu itu?" Luhan membereskan kekacauan yang ada di ranjangnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik berpelukan di sana.

"Chanyeol maksudmu?" tanya Sehun memakai bajunya.

"Chanyeol? Dimana?" suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar menggema di dalam kamar Luhan. Namja mungil itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke sekeliling dengan wajah penasaran.

Sehun tak menghiraukan tingkah namja itu. "Dia sibuk! Kau tahu sendiri, katanya sih dia mau ke _game center_ bersama, Kai." balas Sehun acuh.

Baekhyun mendadak diam saat mendengar balasan yang lebih tinggi, Kyungsoo ikut terdiam di samping Baekhyun. Luhan melirik ke arah namja manis yang sedang pura-pura sibuk dengan Ponselnya itu.

"Kenapa mereka semakin dekat saja? Hei Sehun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa temanmu itu sama sekali tak peka dengan perasaan anakku hah? Astaga! Bahkan si bodoh itu menyukainya dari SMP! Apa hatinya itu terbuat dari batu?" Luhan berkicau dengan raut tak percaya, sedang Baekhyun tak berani sekedar mengucapkan apapun, suaranya tiba-tiba saja mendadak hilang.

Sehun hanya diam. "Dia bukannya tak peka, Lu, hanya saja..." ucapan Sehun terpotong saat namja mungil di depan sana lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Hanya saja, dia memang tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku! Kalimat itukan yang akan kau ucapkan, Oh Sehun? Lu, aku mendadak mengantuk. Aku izin pulang dulu, ne!" seru Baekhyun seraya tersenyum miris.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya membeku menatap kepergian namja manis yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghela napas secara bersamaan. Sehun hanya tertunduk lemah, dia juga tak ingin Baekhyun seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah berusaha mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, tapi entah keras kepala dari siapa yang membuat namja tinggi itu jadi begitu kejam pada Baekhyun. Atau semua ini hanya salah satu rencananya untuk balas dendam. Sehun terlalu lelah, dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Luhan. Namun samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan dua namja pendek di depan sana.

"Kyung, apa sekarang waktunya aku menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan sepupuku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menarik kembali cairan menjijikan yang mau keluar dari hidungnya, matanya memerah, dengan hidung yang daritadi tak berhenti bersingut-singut, mencoba menahan ingus yang hendak turun dari tempatnya. Selepas acara-pulang-mendadak-dari-rumah-Luhan, yang namja mungil itu lakukan hanya duduk meringkuk di atas sofa, sambil terus menyeka air matanya yang terus meleleh perlahan. Bahkan suara teriakan Kyungsoo di depan sana sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan. Karena sudah lelah, Kyungsoo menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, yang hanya berjarak 1 KM dari tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sana, dimana sebuah ruangan tertutup, yang dipintunya masih tertempel jelas tulisan tangan pertama Baekhyun. Air mata namja mungil itu tiba-tiba turun lagi di wajah sembabnya.

"Hikss! Bahkan di saat seperti ini, kalian tidak datang menemaniku. Hikss, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Appa, Eomma! Kumohon keluar!" seru Baekhyun lirih.

Namja itu berjalan gontai menuju ke tempat yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan _'Appa &Eomma_' di depan sana.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memukul kuat pintu di depan dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Hiks, kumohon buka!" Lagi dan lagi, dia memukul benda tak bersalah itu sambil berharap pintu di depannya terbuka lebar dan menampakkan wajah Appa dan Eommanya. Namun, semua itu hanya harapan belaka, bahkan suara deritan pun tak terdengar di depan sana.

Baekhyun merosot jatuh ke lantai, namun tangannya masih betah menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya. Namja itu putus asa. Dia menempelkan kepalanya, pukulannya di pintu sudah melemah seiring air mata yang lolos mengalir di kedua wajahnya. Tak berapa lama, namja manis itu sudah tertidur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

DUAR!

JDAR!

"AKH Eomma!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dengan suara mengerikan itu. Tubuh mungilnya kembali menegang, saat satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di ruangan perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan kegelapan yang mendominasi ruang tamunya. Baekhyun memeluk erat lututnya, sambil merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang sering diucapkan Eommanya ketika dia masih kecil dulu. Mungkin Baekhyun memang rajanya berkelahi dan _membully_ , tapi percayalah, setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan. Dan satu-satunya kekurangan Baekhyun adalah, saat seperti ini.

"Hikss! Chanyeol kau dimana, hiks!" Baekhyun mulai meracau dengan ucapannya, dia meraba-raba kantong celananya, setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, namja mungil itu segera menempelkan Ponselnya. 1 menit dia menunggu, namun sama sekali tak ada balasan dari seberang sana, Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai dan kembali menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya di antara dua lutut.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Aku benar-benar, takut!"

Sementara itu di sisi lain.

Dua orang namja tinggi yang sibuk dengan monitor di depannya, terpaksa berteriak sebal saat saat layar komputer mereka berubah hitam dengan keadaan gelap di sekitar mereka. Bahkan wajah salah satunya tak kelihatan. Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud? Tentu saja si namja tan itu, buktinya, Chanyeol mendadak panik sendiri saat tak menemukan keberadaan Kai di dekatnya.

"Kai! Kau dimana!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku ada di sampingmu!" balas Kai kesal setengah hati, karena, sungguh demi celana dalam Superman miliknya, bahkan Kai sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia merogoh paksa kantong celananya, setelah menemukan ponsel miliknya, barulah namja itu bisa bernapas lega. Namun kelegaannya hanya sekejab ilusi, karena matanya langsung melotot saat melihat panggilan tak terjawab di sana. Dengan terburu, Chanyeol mengambil asal tas miliknya kemudian menarik paksa Kai yang bengong sendiri melihat betapa raut wajah khawatir di wajah namja tinggi itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai bingung, tapi dia masih mengikuti langkah tergesa Chanyeol di depan sana.

Tak ada apapun yang berada dalam pikiran namja itu. Kecuali satu nama yang sejak tadi terus berputar di otaknya. "Baekhyun! Dia benar-benar takut dengan gelap!" serunya sambil terus berlari, melupakan Kai yang diam di belakang sana. Yang jelas tujuan Chanyeol hanya satu untuk sekarang ini. Rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat larinya, saat sudah masuk ke perkarangan rumah yang sangat gelap di depan sana. Namja jangkung itu langsung menggedor-gedor tak sabaran pintu rumah Baekhyun. "Baek! Kau baik-baik saja? Baek, buka pintunya! Yaa! Baek!" karena merasa tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol langsung mendobrak paksa pintu rumah Baekhyun, dan beruntung dengan segala kekuatan tubuhnya, benda itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol menajamkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, dia menyalakan senter Ponselnya, dan matanya seketika melotot saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di sudut lemari. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke sana, dan melemparkan asal tasnya lalu memeluk namja mungil itu dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau tubuh namja di pelukannya ini benar-benar bergetar hebat.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Chanyeolnya lah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mengelus pelan bahu namja mungil itu.

"Uljima! Aku ada di sini," bisik Chanyeol lembut, seperti sebuah lullaby di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap dalam ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau datang? Kau benar-benar datang, kukira kau tak akan datang!" racaunya tak jelas tapi masih bisa tersenyum manis.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun," bisik Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dia mengecup pelan puncak kepala namja manis di pelukannya.

Lama mereka berpelukan, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara membuat keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah depan sana. Kai terdiam saat melihat ke arah dua namja itu, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke arah Baekhyun yang mendadak menatap kosong ke arahnya, sungguh walaupun di sini sangat gelap, Kai bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana raut tak suka Baekhyun akan kehadirannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan paksa pelukannya dan mendorong kuat tubuh namja jangkung di depannya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang masih bengong di sana. Chanyeol masih mengerjab melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah Baekhyun. Lalu pandangan Baekhyun tertuju ke arah Chanyeol, yang merasakan aura aneh menguar di sekitar namja mungil itu.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kau yang mengajaknya? dan Kau, aku sudah pernah bilang jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku, Kim Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat karena sungguh suaranya serak dan seakan tak bisa keluar, karena kebanyakan menangis tadi.

"Baek, tenanglah!" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mendesis tajam, berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang manis beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kau diam, Chanyeol! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

"Baek, aku tak bermaksud buruk padamu," ujar Kai pelan.

"Baek tenanglah, Kai tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Ayo kita ke apartemenku saja, Baek!" ajak Chanyeol menenangkan namja mungil yang masih menggeram tertahan di tempatnya.

"Pergi!"

"Ayo—Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya kali ini. Dia menajamkan lagi telinganya, berharap dia tidak salah dengar. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan langsung mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Kubilang pergi! Bawa juga teman sialanmu itu!" teriak Baekhyun kalap dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Otak Chanyeol mendadak blank mendengar ucapan namja itu. Kai, jangan tanya, dia bahkan sudah nyaris ini menangis saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun masih membencinya sampai sekarang. Chanyeol mencoba bersabar dengan namja di depannya, dia hendak meraih tubuh Baekhyun, namun yang lebih pendek langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap takut ke arah mereka berdua.

"Baek, kumohon tenanglah," seru Chanyeol lagi mencoba menarik tangan namja itu.

Baekhyun mundur ke belakang. "Kubilang pergi, Chanyeol!" teriaknya dengan suara kalut. Bahkan Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat, Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari aset berharganya itu.

"Baek dengarkan aku—Yaa! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak kalap saat namja itu mendadak melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku bilang pergi! Pergi dariku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri, hikss!" suara Baekhyun berubah parau dia kembali merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Baek," Kai hendak menghampiri namja mungil itu namun tertahan karena Baekhyun kembali melemparkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Kai.

"Jangan mendekat! Chanyeol, kumohon pergi!" suruhnya dengan nada memelas. Chanyeol masih menatap tak percaya ke arah namja yang sedang terisak di depannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini!" seru Chanyeol masih keukeuh berada di sana.

Baekhyun mendadak geram dengan tingkah mereka. "Aku bilang pergi! Atau aku yang akan memaksa kalian agar keluar dari sini! Kubilang pergi!" Baekhyun mendorong paksa tubuh Chanyeol sampai terjengkang ke belakang.

Namja jangkung itu akhirnya menyerah. Dia segera mengambil tas yang dia lemparkan tadi, lalu perlahan beranjak, walaupun dia sama sekali tak ingin bergerak sesenti pun dari tempat itu. Namun melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun, mau tak mau Chanyeol menjauh perlahan dan menarik paksa Kai yang masih bergetar menatap ke arah Baekhyun di depan sana. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah tenang di tempatnya, namun raut wajah namja itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi, membuat Chanyeol segera mengajak Kai pulang, sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Baekhyun masih tak berniat untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh di depan sana. Penampilan namja mungil ini sangat jauh dari kata layak. Rambut yang berantakan, mata sembab, hidung memerah, serta pandangan yang kosong seperti mayat hidup. Baekhyun kembali terdiam dalam kesendiriannya, perlahan mulai menelungkupkan wajahnya, tak memperdulikan kalau pintunya kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja pendek berkacamata yang sedang menghela napas lelah di depan sana. Kyungsoo masuk dan menghidupkan saklar lampu, yang beruntungnya listrik sudah hidup sejak tadi.

"Sst diamlah. Kau tidak sendiri," seru namja itu langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dengan erat, memberikan segala kekuatannya untuk yang lebih kecil.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Satu kata: Kacau. Beberapa barang terletak asal di lantai, serta tumpukan kaca bekas pecahan vas bunga yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun terduduk. Dia berdecak tak percaya, kemudian melirik namja mungil yang masih terdiam di dalam pelukannya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Besok aku akan membereskannya, kau tidur di rumahku malam ini, oke?" ujar Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat tubuh bongsor namja di depannya. Baekhyun tak banyak protes, dia langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja itu, begitu Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengunci pintu rumah Baekhyun, sebelum mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari area rumah namja itu. Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahu Luhan tentang hal ini tadi, dan kalian tahu apa jawaban dari namja cantik itu. Kyungsoo dimarah-marahi habis-habisan oleh Eomma kedua Tuannya itu. Sambil terus bersungut dan menceramahi Kyungsoo di telepon, namja cantik itu juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang tadi sore sedang mereka perbincangkan.

 _"Aku benar-benar akan menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan sepupuku, daripada anakku itu terus-terusan seperti ini! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita, Kyung!"_

Kata-kata itu masih melekat jelas di telinga Kyungsoo, bahkan dia sangat ingat bagaimana suara Luhan yang menggebu sekaligus kelewat geram saat mengucapkannya tadi. Namun Kyungsoo bukannya tak setuju, hanya saja dia punya alasan lain untuk menolak usulan Luhan itu. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan pasti bermaksud baik, namun Kyungsoo juga sudah bilang ke namja itu kalau dia tidak bisa memaksakan hal itu ke Baekhyun. Belum lagi, dia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai namja tinggi itu, dan untuk alasan lainnya, Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu alasannya mengapa.

"Kyung? Boleh aku tidur sebentar di sini?" suara serak Baekhyun menyentakkan Kyungsoo dari dunia fantasinya tadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, walaupun dia tebak Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika sudah sampai," balas Kyungsoo. Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar di sekitar telinga Kyungsoo.

Namja berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menangis lagi, Tuan!" serunya.

Saking konsentrasinya dengan Baekhyun, namja itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang melirik sendu ke arah mereka. Tepatnya ke namja manis yang sedang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo itu. Dia menghela napasnya kasar, menempelkan punggungnya ke besi pembatas dekat tempatnya berdiri, lalu meraba dada bagian kirinya seakan merasakan sesak yang sama, ketika ditinggal sendirian. Namja tinggi itu memejamkan matanya erat, lalu berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Maafkan aku, Baek! Seharusnya aku mengatakan semuanya dari awal. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya secepat mungkin!"_

 **TBC**

_Baekhyunwife


	5. Chapter 5

**Im Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo - Wu Yifan**

 **Pada nebak Kris ya? mentang-mentang sama dari china. padahal rencananya bukan kris loh, tapi karena mikirnya si naga, yaudah gue kabulkan. Tapi kris cuma cameo doang ga nyampe 1 menit muncul wkwk.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja cantik itu sudah _stay_ sejak 20 menit lalu di dalam mobilnya, dan selama itu pula dia hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah apa yang dia kerjakan, jelasnya namja itu sangat sibuk bahkan tak jarang menggerutu seorang diri. Dia melirik jam tangan mewahnya, kemudian menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia mengetuk pelan pintu persegi di depannya, lama dia menunggu, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar, dan tak berapa lama seorang wanita paruh baya muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Luhan? Sudah daritadi? Kyungsoo ada di dalam. Ayo masuk, sekalian ikut sarapan," ujar wanita itu lembut.

Luhan—namja tadi—tak sempat menjawab karena tangannya lebih dahulu ditarik wanita itu, mau tak mau akhirnya Luhan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Nanja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya saat sampai di dapur luas rumah sahabatnya itu, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk memakai sepatu di depan kursi makannya, lalu mendudukan diri saat sang empunya rumah sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dadakan untuk Luhan.

"Dimana Baekhyun, Kyung?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, sontak Kyungsoo yang tak menyadari keberadaan namja itu terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Luhan mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Omo! Kau membuatku kaget, Lu! Aish, bisa jantungan aku gara-gara kau! Kapan kau sampai di sana? Kenapa tidak mengabariku hah?" rentet Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada masih dalam mode terkejut.

"Kau saja yang tidak mengecek ponselmu, aku sudah menelponmu sampai... "

"20 kali! Astaga!"

"...yeah itu yang mau kuucapkan," seru Luhan mendengus sebal melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali shock melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya.

"Luhannie, kau mau Ahjumma buatkan apa?" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo yang hadir di antara mereka berdua.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping. "Seperti biasa saja, Ahjumma. Roti selai cokelat, dan susu coklat. Seleraku tak pernah berubah. Ah ya kalau bisa, taburi dengan keju di atasnya juga Ahjumma, kebetulan sekali aku tak sempat sarapan tadi. Hah, salahkan saja karena kau aku jadi tak nyenyak tidur!" jawab Luhan watados sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

Eomma Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namja itu, dia berlalu untuk segera membuatkan pesanan Luhan.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Kau pikir Eommaku itu pelayan kafe. Dan kenapa pula semua ini jadi salahku. Kau yang tidak tidur kenapa malah menyalahkanku," balas Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Yaa! Kalau kau tak mengatakan soal Baekhyun sema—hei Baek, darimana saja kau?" Luhan batal memarahi Kyungsoo saat namja yang dicarinya tadi muncul dengan wajah tak berniat hidup lagi. Mukanya sembab, dengan hidung yang masih memerah, beruntunglah kantung matanya tertutupi make up yang Kyungsoo berikan ke wajah namja manis yang sedang turun dari tangga dan menuju ke arah mereka. Tepatnya duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Dari toilet, buang air kecil, sekalian basuh wajah."

Atmosfer di meja makan berubah begitu saja ketika namja mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bahkan tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut mereka. Hanya terdengar deru napas Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang beberapa kali mengumpat saat dia salah mengikat tali sepatunya. Luhan masih betah memandangi namja di depannya. Sedang orang yang diperhatikan sama sekali tak protes ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun terdiam tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Setelah kemunculan Eomma Kyungsoo, barulah suasana agak sedikit mencair. Wanita itu menyerahkan masing-masing, sepiring roti dan susu, yah kecuali Baekhyun, karena dia disuguhkan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Dia sama sekali belum makan dari semalam," bisik Eomma Kyungsoo pelan, saat dilihat namja di sampingnya itu masih terpaku memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma serius?" namja cantik itu terkejut, dan balas ikut berbisik.

"Memang Ahjumma pernah bohong padamu? Tanya saja Kyungsoo kalau tak percaya," balas Eomma Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aish anak itu benar-benar," Luhan frustrasi, sambil melahap ganas rotinya dan mulai minum dengan kecepatan kilat yang entah darimana.

Baekhyun memakan pelan nasi gorengnya, dia tahu kenapa Eomma Kyungsoo sengaja memberinya nasi, bukan roti. Jujur saja perutnya memang agak sakit semalam, karena tak ada satu makanan pun yang masuk ke sana. Bahkan dia tak sempat makan di rumah Luhan sore itu, apalagi mengingat kejadian semalam, benar-benar membuat nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Bekhyun menghela napas dan memakan suapan demi suapan nasi goreng yang hambar di mulutnya, atau itu hanyalah perasaannya saja.

"Aku selesai," suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan di sana, Luhan mengerutkan dahi begitupun Kyungsoo yang tersedak jus jambunya mendengar ucapan namja itu.

"Eomma, terima kasih makanannya," Baekhyun memaksa senyum, Eomma Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah namja manis itu.

"Apa nasi goreng Eomma tidak enak, tumben kau tidak menghabiskannya, Baek?" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Nasi goreng Eomma sangat enak, sampai-sampai aku terlalu sayang untuk menghabiskannya Eomma," Tersenyum paksa (Lagi). Semacam kalimat halus, karena dia terlalu segan untuk mengatakan. _Bagaimana aku mau menghabiskannya, aku saja tak berselera untuk makan._

"Eomma mengerti. Bagaimana dengan susu stroberimu?" pancing Eomma Baekhyun. Biasanya anak itu tak akan bisa menolak kalau sudah berurusan dengan stroberi.

"Aku minum air putih saja," Baekhyun langsung menegak habis air putihnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang justru diam. Sekali lagi, Eomma Kyungsoo gagal dan hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat, ayo Eomma antar sampai ke depan. Kyung habiskan susumu. Luhan juga, Baekhyun ayo sayang,"

Baekhyun menurut saja, dia berjalan lebih dahulu diikuti Eomma Kyungsoo yang menggandengnya di samping kanan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan gelas mereka. Setelah selesai, keduanya saling bertatapan aneh dan mulai berjalan untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Apa dia masih teringat kejadian semalam, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan takut suaranya terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan menggedikan bahu, dia sama bingungnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Kurasa begitu. Yasudah kau masuk dulu sana," Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, dia langsung mencium tangan Eommanya dan berlalu masuk ke jok belakang, di mana tumben-tumbenan saja Baekhyun mau duduk di sana. Biasanya juga namja pendek itu tak pernah mau sekedar mendudukan bokongnya di belakang sana.

"Ahjumma rasa, dia benar-benar tidak sehat, Lu." ujar Eomma Kyungsoo saat Luhan pamit padanya.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. "Aku juga tak tahu. Aish, anakku itu ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, Ahjumma kami berangkat!"

Luhan langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi, dia mengklakson Eomma Kyungsoo yang masih asyik menatap kepergian ketiga namja itu. Setelah mobil Luhan tak kelihatan lagi, barulah dia sadar dari keterdiamannya. Dia hendak berlalu masuk, namun terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati kecilnya. Dia memutar tubuh dan menatap kembali jalanan yang bekas ketiga namja itu lewati tadi.

Eomma Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Sebentar. Apa dia baru saja bilang ' _anakku_ ' tadi?"

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi ketiga namja itu untuk sampai ke sekolah mereka. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Luhan, dilanjutkan dengan Kyungsoo dan empunya mobil yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan mereka, sontak menarik lengan namja itu. Baekhyun terkejut, dan sukses tertarik ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya. Kyungsoo langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh menimpa tubuh Luhan.

"Kenapa menarikku?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah berdiri dengan normal di samping kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah. Aku mau mengenalkan seseorang padamu," balas Luhan langsung celingak-celinguk di sekitar koridor sekolah yang mulai dipadati siswa siswi.

"Lu, kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Seperti yang dia pernah bilang, dia sama sekali menentang usulan gila Luhan itu, tapi dia juga tak tega dengan Baekhyun. Huft, Kyungsoo jadi dilema sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat melihat kau seperti ini, Baek!" seru Luhan.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya bingung. "Aku? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya namja itu pelan.

Luhan tak menjawab, matanya difokuskan ke depan sana, di mana ramai sekali siswa yang berlalu lalang. Setelah melihat seorang namja tinggi yang memakai headset itu sedang berjalan seorang diri, mata rusa Luhan berbinar cerah. Dia langsung melambaikan tangannya heboh ke arah namja itu. Sedang si namja di depan sana hanya membalas seadanya dan segera menghampiri Luhan dengan gaya coolnya. Kyungsoo mendadak diam di tempat, begitupun Baekhyun saat melihat kedatangan namja tinggi di depan mereka bertiga.

"Hoi Kris!" sapa Luhan ceria.

Kyungsoo menatap dari atas sampai bawah namja tinggi yang Luhan panggil Kris itu. Lama namja berkacamata itu berpikir, sebelum akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. Hoho. Dia sekarang tahu siapa namja yang bernama Kris ini. Nama aslinya Wu Yifan. Sepupu rusa jelek di sampingnya. Anak basket di sekolah mereka. Sekaligus mantan ketua Osis yang masa jabatannya paling diingat seantero sekolah, karena pada masa dia menjadi Osis dulu semua pekerjaan jadi lebih mudah dan sedikit teratur siswa siswinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. _Hah kalau orangnya Kris, aku bisa saja jadi berubah pikiran!_ Kyungsoo menghela napasnya semakin gusar.

Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu, yang jelas matanya memang menatap ke arah Kris tapi pikirannya tidak di sana. Apalagi saat dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan salah satu sumber kebahagiannya mendadak lewat dengan santainya. Mata Baekhyun dan namja di depan sana bertabrakan, sontak saja Baekhyun tersenyum senang, seakan dia lupa kalau semalam menangis semalaman di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Baek..."

"Chanyeollie!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang bengong, Kyungsoo menganga lebar, serta Kris yang bingung karena tak tahu menahu tentang semua ini.

"...Hyun,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan super ceria itu juga terdiam di tempatnya, dia menatap lama ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil berlari ke arahnya. Sehun yang ada di samping namja itu juga sama bengongnya, namun dia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Luhan di depan sana. Baekhyun menatap namja di depannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu!" ujarnya tak tahu malu.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau berbuat aneh semalam? Kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol memutar-mutar tubuh Baekhyun, mencari-cari kiranya ada yang salah dengan namja manis di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang semalam. Entahlah, Baekhyun mendadak lupa dengan semua yang terjadi padanya selama ini, ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol. Mungkin sifat labilnya kembali lagi. Sekali lagi kutekankan pada kalian, kalau labil itu adalah nama tengah namja manis yang ada di depan sana.

Chanyeol menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun, memastikan kalau namja pendek ini tidak kerasukan setan atau saudaranya—iblis. Dia jelas melihat bagaimana murkanya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mengingat bagaimana namja manis itu memarahinya, menangis dan membentaknya kemarin malam, dan apa-apaan sekarang tiba-tiba saja namja ini berubah normal seperti biasanya. Jelas pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Baek apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya masam. "Apa kau menginginkan aku sakit eoh? Kau jahat sekali," dia merajuk. Chanyeol kelabakan sendiri melihat raut murung dari bocah di depannya.

"Ya bukan begitu maksudku Baek," Chanyeol menyentuh pundak namja itu pelan.

"Aku bercanda! Hihihi," Baekhyun tertawa keras dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang langsung sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Chanyeol masih dalam mode tak sadarnya tiba-tiba terkaget sendiri, dia langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menyusul namja mungil yang sudah berada jauh di depan sana. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, jadi dia memberikan _flying kiss_ untuk Luhan dan ikut bergegas menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mengejar Baekhyun di depan sana. Buktinya namja tinggi dan pendek itu terlihat beriringan dengan si tinggi yang terus mencoba memegang tangan si pendek yang mengacuhkannya. Mereka berdua memang seperti pasangan kekasih—di dalam mimpi maksudku.

Mengesampingkan ketiga orang tak jelas itu. Mari kita lihat situasi di depan sana. Dimana ketiga namja lainnya masih tak ada yang bergerak di tempat mereka tadi. Bahkan Kyungsoo semakin menganga lebar melihat bagaimana kejadian langsung beberapa menit lalu. Kris bahkan melepaskan headsetnya dan melirik ke arah sepupunya yang masih melotot.

"Lu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kris ikut melirik ke arah pandangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dia semakin tak mengerti, apanya yang menarik dengan melihat siswa siswi yang tengah berlalu lalang? Itu sama sekali bukan _style_ seorang Wu Yifan.

"Yaa! Baek! Aish bahkan aku belum sempat mengenalkannya pada sepupuku!" Luhan berdecak sebal melihat bagaimana cepatnya perubahan mood Baekhyun itu.

"Ck! Aku merasa fatamorgana di depanku. Bohongan. Hologram!" seru Kyungsoo sama frustrasinya. Dan lagi satu-satunya namja tinggi itu semakin merasa kalau dirinya tidak diharapkan kehadirannya di sini.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja tinggi di sampingnya. "Hei Kris, sepertinya aku tak jadi menjodohkanmu dengan anakku. Sana pergilah sejauh mungkin dariku. Ayo Kyung kita susul mereka!"

"Kajja, dadah Kris!" Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk pamit pada Kris yang justru melongo menatap kepergian kedua namja itu. _What The Hell_! Ayolah, dia bahkan rela datang ke sini, dan mengorbankan waktu luangnya untuk tidur di kelas, tapi saat sampai dia hanya disuruh diam seperti orang bodoh. Dia akan terjun ke laut saja kalau begini.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalamya bingung. "Bahkan aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang mereka berdua maksud! Ck!"

 **.**

 **.**

Bell pulang membahan ke seisi kelas, Kim Ssaem membungkuk hormat dan segera keluar dari kelas 12A dengan senang hati, karena akhirnya masa tuanya dimulai dari awal lagi setelah mengajar para siswa luar biasa di kelas asuhannya itu.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar sendirian, tanpa Kyungsoo dan Luhan tentunya, saat saja dia melihat Kai keluar dari ruangan, namja manis itu mengikutinya diam-diam. Kai berhenti di toilet siswa, dia tiba-tiba kebelet pipis sejak tadi. Kai tak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah berdiri menunggunya di samping pintu toilet, suasana sudah sepi walau masih ada beberapa yang berkeliaran untuk sekedar main wifi atau apa saja yang mereka ingin lakukan di saat pulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

BRAK!

Kai terkejut bukan main saat sebuah kaki menghadang jalannya, sontak saja namja tan itu terjatuh dan wajahnya sukses mencium ubin depan toilet. Dia berdiri dan mengusap kasar mukanya, lalu mendongak saat seseorang menyentuh kepalanya pelan. Kai semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Terkejut eoh? Aktingmu bagus sekali, Kai. Seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling tersakiti di sini," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedatar biasanya.

Kai bangkit dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. "Apa aku salah, Baek? Kau sendiri yang membuatku menderita!" balas Kai mencoba sedikit keras, walau dia sama sekali tak bermaksud membentak namja manis itu.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal lalu menatap tajam namja tinggi itu. "Kau yang salah di sini, Kai. Apa semua orang menganggapku seseorang yang jahat? Kau baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu, tapi kau sama sekali tak memikirkan aku! Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Kai! Aku memang tersenyum dan tertawa seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun padaku, tapi tidak saat aku di rumah! Aku sendirian! Luka lama itu akan kembali! Dan setelah melihatmu muncul lagi, aku benar-benar muak, Kai! Apa kau tak mengerti sialan!" Baekhyun membentak keras namja di depannya dengan suara bergetar hebat. Sungguh, dia tak pernah semarah ini dengan seseorang.

Kai merasakan jantungnya berdebar. "Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Baek!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Kau sudah merebut apapun yang kumiliki, Kai! Berhenti mendekati Chanyeol! Aku tahu kau menyukainya!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dan suaranya kembali datar seperti tadi.

Kai menganga. "Baek aku tidak—hei Baek, tunggu aku!"

Kai segera mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menjauhinya, Kai melangkah lebar, dan saat sudah sampai di depan sana, dia dapat menangkap tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan namja itu dengan kasar. Kai masih tak terpengaruh, dan kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berlari di depan sana.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara Baekhyun dan Kai di luar sana, buru-buru bergegas untuk menghadang Kai agar menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, kumohon!" Kai memegang tangan Baekhyun, namun sekali lagi Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang sana.

"Kubilang lepas, sialan!"

BRAK!

Lagi dan lagi dada bidang Kai menabrak ujung tajam loker, dan sialnya lagi keningnya sedikit menyentuh ujung tumpul itu membuat dahinya sedikit koyak, dan berdarah. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terdiam melihat darah yang mengalir pelan di dahi namja itu, namun mereka tak berniat menolong sama sekali. Seketika Baekhyun mendadak beku di tempatnya berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Dia mungkin pernah, memelintir tangan ataupun sampai mematahkan leher, tapi percayalah dia benar-benar trauma dengan yang namanya darah.

 _Other side_

Chanyeol melotot melihat kejadian live di depannya itu, begitupun Sehun yang mengangakan mulutnya lebar karena terkejut. Chanyeol menggeram di tempatnya, astaga dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Baekhyun, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan anak itu di sana. Chanyeol hendak berlalu namun Sehun lebih dahulu menahan tangannya kuat.

"Sudahlah, Chan. Berhenti mempermainkannya, apa kau masih dendam padanya?" tanya Sehun lelah. Dia sudah capek mengingatkan temannya ini, bahkan mulutnya sampai berbusa-busa.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kau tidak ingat ucapanku kemarin?"

"Astaga dia juga sudah minta maaf kan. Lagipula dia pasti tidak sengaja dan itu sudah lama. Bahkan kita masih Smp waktu itu," ujar Sehun.

"Diamlah Sehun. Kau tak tahu apa-apa," balas Chanyeol muak.

Sehun mencemooh. "Aku ada di sana kalau kau lupa Chanyeol! Bahkan aku yang menenangkanmu saat itu. Jangan berlebihan. Setidaknya perjelaslah semua ini, jangan egois!" lagi, Sehun mencoba bersabar.

"Diamlah, Hun! Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya,"

"Tapi kau menyakitinya! Apa harus sampai dia tahu semuanya? Hah, aku capek bicara denganmu, pergilah sana! Aku tak akan ikut campur lagi!" Sehun langsung menghela napas lelah saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Di detik berikutnya, hanya tedengar suara tonjokan yang menggema di sana. Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejut sontak melotot tak percaya, begitupun dengan Kai yang masih memegang dahinya. Benar, Chanyeol yang entah dibutakan karena hal apa mendadak saja memukul namja manis di depannya itu, membuat bibir kiri Baekhyun sedikit robek dan berdarah. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergerak di tempatnya, dia masih menatap sendu ke arah Chanyeol yang mendadak beku di tempat. Sehun menutup wajahnya setengah tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sialan! Mati kau ditanganku!"

BUGH!

Luhan memukul kuat wajah tampan Chanyeol, membuat namja tinggi itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, Sehun yang melihat situasi mulai tak terkendali segera muncul dan menarik Luhan yang hendak memukul kembali Chanyeol yang shock di atas lantai dengan wajah lebam akibat pukulan maut Luhan tadi. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauhi tempat itu. Sementara Luhan masih didekapan Sehun, karena namja itu masih memberontak paksa. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah dia bisa menenangkan rusa cina itu.

Sebelum pergi, Luhan sempat mengucapkan kata-kata keramat kepada Chanyeol. "Bersiaplah pergi ke neraka, Park Chanyeol! Aku akan membunuhmu!" serunya berang dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan dirinya, dan bagaimaan bisa dia dengan mudah memukul bibir namja itu. Chanyeol akan gila sebentar lagi, dia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, bahkan luka di wajahnya tidak dia perdulikan. Hatinya sakit saat melihat tatapan namja itu padanya tadi. "Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan!" sesalnya menunduk dengan wajah pucat seketika.

Kai hanya meringis melihat bagaimana keadaan di sini. Dia bangkit dan berlari terseok-seok menjauhi Chanyeol yang sedang menutup wajahnya di sana.

 **.**

Luhan menatap tajam namja yang sedang menunduk di depannya itu. Saat ini dia, Kyungsoo serta si iblis kecil itu sedang duduk di dalam kamar Luhan. Selepas saja peristiwa sialan tadi, Baekhyun langsung dibawa paksa oleh Luhan ke rumahnya. Emosi namja cantik itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dikontrol, bahkan Sehun sendiri dia pukul karena kesal sendiri dan tak tahu akan melampiaskannya kepada siapa.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu bertemu dengannya lagi, Baek!" Luhan membuka suara setelah sekian lama berdiam diri di sana.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Ayolah, Lu aku sama sekali tidak kenapa-napa. Bahkan aku sudah pernah dipukul di kepala! Ini tak seberapa," balas Baekhyun menenangkan. Namun percayalah dipukul seperti ini lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun, bayangkan kau dipukul oleh orang yang kau cintai sendiri. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya sangat sakit sekali, mengalahkan rasa sakit di bibirnya. Dia ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Jangan membohongiku, Byun Baekhyun!" balas Luhan tajam.

Kyungsoo menarik pelan lengan namja cantik itu. "Tenanglah, Lu! Jangan seperti ini, sekarang tarik napas, buang, dan ulangi sampai kau merasa tenang!" ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

Luhan menghela napas, kemudian terduduk dan segera mengikuti instruksi yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi. Setelah perasaannya mulai membaik, dia menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk takut menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayo aku obati," ujar Luhan pelan.

Namun, Baekhyun justru menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, luka seperti ini tak akan bertahan lama. Paling sebentar lagi akan kering," balas Baekhyun membuat Luhan harus mengulangi lagi instruksi Kyungsoo agar emosinya tak meledak saat ini juga. Oke Luhan sudah cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah namja yang sungguh keras kepala ini.

"Jangan memaksanya," ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya namja yang masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik saat ini.

"Baiklah. Jangan menemuinya lagi!" tukas Luhan tegas.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu dia pasti tak bermaksud."

"Tak bermaksud katamu. Astaga, jelas-jelas dia memukulmu Baek. Kutekankan sekali lagi, dia memukulmu! Apa itu yang kau sebut tak bermaksud. Aish aku akan gila!" emosi Luhan kembali meledak saat mendengar balasan dari yang lebih kecil. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah.

"Aku kenal dengan dia, Lu. Aku yakin dia tak sengaja!" Baekhyun masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Astaga! Kau sudah dibutakan oleh rasa suka, Baekhyun! Ah terserah kau saja. Malam ini menginap di rumahku, tanpa alasan tak masuk akal!" putus Luhan sepihak.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia tenang sekarang. Setidaknya Luhan tidak membahas hal itu lagi. Namun Luhan juga harus menelan kecewa saat malam hari, Baekhyun mendadak ingin pulang ke rumahnya, dengan alasan dia merindukan kasurnya, karena sudah sehari tak bertemu dengan benda tak bernyawa itu. Mau tak mau Luhan akhirnya membiarkan namja itu pulang seorang diri dari rumahnya, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau merepotkan sahabat baiknya itu. Lagipula dia bisa naik bus malam untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya, yang sudah kelihatan dari sini. Sesekali dia tertawa renyah saat para pejalan yang ditemuinya menyapa dirinya ramah. Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan rumahnya, ah dia benar-benar merindukan kasurnya. Tapi, langkah namja manis itu terhenti seketika saat melihat siluet seseorang di depan rumahnya sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Siapa kau!" teriak Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah sampai di pekarangan rumahnya.

Orang yang Baekhyun sapa itu seketika menoleh, dan lagi Baekhyun mendelik tajam saat mengetahui siapa namja yang dahinya berplester di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah! Tak cukup apa yang kulakukan padamu di sekolah tadi!" teriak Baekhyun merasakan kembali emosi yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu!" balas Kai saat melihat namja mungil itu menjauhinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai jauh jauh darinya.

GREB!

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh namja mungil itu dari belakang. Seketika Baekhyun menegang saat tangan kekar itu melingkari perutnya. Kai menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari sana, sementara itu sang empunya masih tak bergerak dalam pelukan Kai. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Baek! Aku menyukaimu, apa kau tak sadar?" ujar Kai.

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya. Kai menyukainya? Kenapa bisa? "Jangan mengatakan kalimat menjijikan itu! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana, Kim Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan Kai.

"Dari awal aku sudah menyukaimu. Tapi kau terlalu acuh. Sampai peristiwa itu terjadi, aku selalu diliputi rasa bersalah, Baek! Bahkan aku tak bisa sekedar berada di dekatmu!" ujar Kai parau.

"Jangan menyukaiku. Aku sama sekali tak akan pernah punya rasa padamu! Aku tidak mencintaimu!" balas Baekhyun menendang kuat tulang kering Kai dan segera mundur ke belakang saat pelukan itu terlepas.

"Baek kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku menyukaimu, tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Kai menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang muka. "Pergilah Kai! Buang rasa sukamu! Aku menyukai Chanyeol, bukan kau!" Baekhyun menekankan kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"Baek,"

"Pergi, Kai! Kau, aku benar-benar membencimu! Hikss." Baekhyun terisak di sana.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku." lagi lagi Kai hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu sampai berulang. Terlalu banyak dosa yang dia lakukan, sampai mengucapkan kalimat lain pun rasanya dia tak bisa.

"Hikss baiklah, kalau kau tak mau pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi!"

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauhi Kai. Sedang namja tan itu hanya bisa meratapi kepergian Baekhyun dengan sendu. Dia berbuat salah lagi! Dan membiarkan namja manis itu menangis ketika bersamanya. Kai benar-benar merasa sangat jahat, namja tinggi itu merosot jatuh ke tanah, sambil ikut terisak. Selain sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis, dia juga sudah ditolak oleh cinta pertamanya itu.

" _Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._ " lirih Kai menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah sangat jauh di sana.

 **.**

Chanyeol hendak keluar dari apartemennya saat tak sengaja melihat kalau beberapa camilan di kulkasnya sudah kosong melompong alias kehabisan stock. Namun namja tinggi itu hampir saja jantungan begitu dia membuka pintu, mendapati seorang namja mungil sedang berdiri menunduk menatapnya sendu. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol? Boleh aku menginap di sini, malam ini?" cicit Baekhyun pelan tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol di depan sana.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Rambut berantakan, air mata yang mengering, serta luka sobek yang masih memerah di sudut bibirnya. _Ah sial_! Chanyeol merasa sangat jahat kala mengingat kejadian tadi siang

"Tidak boleh yah? Ya sudah maafkan aku," Baekhyun buru-buru undur diri dari sana, saat mendengar balasan Chanyeol yang seperti tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

Namun tangan kekar itu lebih dahulu menahan langkahnya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng jujur. Karena dia memang tak sempat makan di rumah Luhan tadi. Chanyeol menghela napas gusar, dia langsung melepaskan tangannya kemudian menatap dalam ke arah yang lebih pendek.

"Masuklah. Kita delivery saja. Ayo," Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut masuk ke apartemennya. Seketika Chanyeol membatalkan rencana untuk keluar membeli camilan, karena ada hal yang lebih penting di sini daripada hanya sebuah camilan. Dan tak berapa lama, pesanan kedua orang itu datang, tak butuh waktu lama, bagi kedua manusia itu untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka sampai tak bersisa sedikitpun.

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun terduduk masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Walaupun dia sudah makan, tapi pikirannya sama sekali belum terisi. Chanyeol tengah sibuk sendiri di belakang sana, entah apa yang akan dilakukan namja tinggi itu, yang jelas saat dia kembali dari kamarnya, namja jangkung itu membawa sebuah kotak P3K di tangannya. Chanyeol langsung ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan napas.

Chanyeol menarik napas pelan, menghembuskannya dan mengulang kegiatan itu sampai jiwa iblis yang hendak keluar dari tubuhnya menghilang. Setelah sedikit tenang, barulah dia berani untuk menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah bibir semerah cherry yang di sudut kirinya ada sedikit luka sobek itu. Mengingat bagaimana kejamnya dia tadi siang, seketika membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah pada namja manis itu.

Chanyeol membuka kotak P3K nya dan mengambil kapas serta obat merah. Dia melirik lagi ke arah bibir Baekhyun. "Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol. "Bohong sekali kalau aku bilang ini tidak sakit," balas namja manis itu acuh, membuat yang lebih tinggi meringis mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan tadi sampai-sampai menyakiti orang yang dia sayang. _Ck! Bahkan kau sendiri yang melukainya tadi, Tuan Park!_ hatinya sama sekali berkebalikan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit emosi tadi, kalau saja kau tidak..."

"Kau mau mengobatiku atau mengungkit masalah tadi siang? Kalau tidak, aku pulang saja ke rumah Luhan!" potong Baekhyun cepat, dan langsung membelakangi namja tinggi yang kembali meringis di tempatnya.

"Baek,"

Chanyeol memutar paksa tubuh namja manis itu agar menghadap dirinya, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama sekali. Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya ruang untuk bergerak, karena tangan Chanyeol erat sekali memeluk pinggangnya. Baekhyun masih diam, Chanyeol masih menempelkan bibir tebalnya di sana, tanpa adanya pergerakan dari pihak yang baru saja dicium maupun yang mencium.

2 menit mereka saling menempelkan bibir, barulah Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan mencari pasokan udaranya. Walaupun mereka hanya saling mengecup tanpa adanya pergerakan dari Baekhyun, namun cukup membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya karena gugup. Baekhyun masih menatap tak percaya ke arah namja jangkung di depannya ini. Dia tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa isi dari kepala hitam ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun masih melirik tajam namja itu.

"Kenapa apanya?" balik Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Aku hanya mengobatinya, Baek!" balas Chanyeol seadanya.

Baekhyun merotasikan kedua matanya, sambil menatap bingung ke arah si jangkung. "Ck! Kau sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini, kau juga yang menciumnya. Dasar aneh!" seru Baekhyun masam.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar balasan namja itu, namun tak berapa lama dia merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian wajahnya. Baekhyun tersadar lalu memegang rahang tegas namja di depannya, membuat yang lebih tinggi sedikit gugup mendapati tangan kecil itu mengelus pelan wajahnya.

"Apa aku juga harus mencium mahakarya yang Luhan hasilkan di wajahmu ini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu,"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku kuat," balas Chanyeol bangga.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Lalu kau kira aku tidak kuat?" balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau kuat, tapi tidak sekuat aku,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau itu adalah pihak yang harus dilindungi, bukan melindungi!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot. "MWO?!" balasnya tak percaya, kemudian langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum mesum. "Apa kau baru saja malu, eoh?" godanya sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru mundur dan mendorong kuat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berada tepat di wajahnya. "Yaa! Siapa juga yang malu, kau percaya diri sekali!"

"Tidak malu, tapi wajahmu memerah, Baek. Ayolah mengaku saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Bagaimana rasanya dicium olehku, Baek?" lagi dan lagi namja jangkung itu berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun muncul tanpa malu, namun namja manis itu masih bertahan dengan wajah flatnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Mana mau aku dengan namja bodoh sepertimu. Dan satu hal, ciumanmu payah!" elak Baekhyun sedatar mungkin. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah nyaris pingsan mendengar segala godaan dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Eoh, mau aku tunjukkan bagaimana hebatnya ciumanku, sayang?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergidik mendengar nada suara Chanyeol, entah kenapa malah seperti om-om pedofil yang mau mengajak anak semanis Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang di ranjang. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, guna menghilangkan pikiran hina itu dari otaknya.

"Yaa! Berhenti Chanyeol bodoh!" Baekhyun langsung melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol tak marah, namja tinggi itu justru tergelak dan tertawa kencang di samping Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih pendek semakin yakin, kalau orang di depannya ini memang tidak memiliki otak.

"Hahaha," Chanyeol masih tertawa keras, tak disangka-sangka dia justru menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun agar masuk ke pelukannya. Namja tinggi itu memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat. "Aku lebih suka kau yang cerewet begini, Baek. Daripada kau yang tukang bully di sekolah!" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mencibir dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Wah terima kasih atas sindiranmu, jangan khawatir, akan kutingkatkan lagi bakat membullyku itu," balas yang lebih pendek.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak surai kecoklatan itu lembut. "Kajja, kita tidur," ajak Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidur? Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Tentu saja di kamarku," balas Chanyeol menarik tangan namja di depannya yang sedang bingung.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidur di sini saja!" Baekhyun berteriak kalut, membuat Chanyeol merasa kupingnya mendadak peka seketika.

"Tidak ada penolakan, atau kau mau kugendong hah!" balas Chanyeol mencoba untuk segalak mungkin. Namun justru terlihat aneh di mata Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa.

"Tidak mau!"

"Park Baekhyun, kubilang tidak ada penolakan!"

Dan di detik berikutnya Baekhyun benar-benar berada dalam gendongan namja tinggi di depannya itu, Chanyeol geram sendiri saat Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari ruang tamunya. Kedua namja itu saling berbaring telentang, namun tangan Chanyeol kadang kali kelepasan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sebelum mendapat pelototan galak dari yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol menceritakan segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, membuat Baekhyun mengantuk seketika. Semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar-benar seperti sebuah pengantar tidur baginya, namun sayang sekali satu kalimat terakhir dari Chanyeol tak sempat Baekhyun dengar, karena demi apapun namja manis itu benar-benar lelah dan tertidur lelap sekali.

 _"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Selamanya aku selalu mencintaimu, Baek!"_

 **.**

Dan keesokan paginya, Chanyeol gelagapan bukan main saat tak menemukan siapapun di sebelahnya. Ternyata usut punya usut, subuh-subuh sekali, bahkan di saat hari masih gelap, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu kabur dari Apartemen Chanyeol, karena dia sama sekali tidak membawa apapun setelah terburu-buru pergi dari rumahnya semalam.

 **TBC**

 **Author bener bener masih ga nyangka sama Jonghyun oppa. Bahkan nulis part ini sambil nahan aer mata. Ya allah udah ga bisa ngomong apa apa lagi ini. Walau author bukan shawol, tetap aja rasanya mau nangis dengernya.**

 **#StayStrongShawol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning Boys Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nb: yang nanya masalah kaibaek ama cy baek jawabannya ada di chapt ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sibuk melirik ke seisi sekolah, bahkan saking kalutnya Luhan tak sadar sudah semenit menggigiti kukunya sambil terus bergumam dengan suara tak jelas karena teredam jarinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dengan cemas. Sama sekali tak ada pemberitahuan apapun sejak semalam. Lepas saja mendapat telepon dari Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung tak bisa tidur. Dia masih ingat kalau namja cantik itu mengatakan Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya saat itu. Namun, setelah Kyungsoo cek ke sana, bahkan jejak kaki di lantai tua itu pun tidak ada. Seketika namja bermata bulat itu mencoba menghubunginya, namun suara operator telepon yang justru dia dengar.

Lain dengan kedua namja itu, namja jangkung lainnya yang sedang berdiri di depan loker itu sama cemasnya dengan mereka. Lepas saja tak menemukan Baekhyun di sampingnya, Chanyeol langsung uring-uringan tak jelas. Bahkan dia terburu-buru datang ke sekolah hanya untuk memastikan kalau Baekhyun ada di tempat itu. Namun yang ditemukannya, justru wajah cemas Luhan dan raut tak enak dari Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan pandangan tak lepas memandang ke depan sana.

Chanyeol hendak menghampiri keduanya, namun niat itu dia urungkan, mengingat bagaimana marahnya Luhan karena kejadian semalam. Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalah mengingat hal itu. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak tahu setan dari mana yang merasukinya, sampai dia tega memukul wajah Baekhyun. Dan sialnya lagi, namja mungil itu malah tak balas memukulnya, padahal dia pernah dipiting, ditendang bahkan diacungkan pisau olehnya, tapi kenapa saat itu Baekhyun justru terdiam menatapnya. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kelewatan sekali padanya? Sampai-sampai dia hanya dihadiahi tatapan sendu itu. Sial kuadrat! Chanyeol bisa mati saja memikirkan hal itu.

Kita biarkan Chanyeol dengan segala pemikiran dangkalnya. Balik ke depan sana, Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih betah menunggu entah sampai kapan, walaupun beberapa kali para siswa atau dewan guru memarahi mereka karena, kedua namja itu sungguh menganggu jalan mereka untuk lewat. Seperti tak terganggu oleh teriakan itu, Luhan malah balik menatap garang, membuat beberapa dari siswa yang meneriakinya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menggeram di tempat.

"Luhannie, Kyungie!"

Suara sialan itu membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo—kecuali Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya jauh di belakang sana—serentak menolehkan kepala mereka mencari keberadaannya, sontak saja kedua namja itu buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di depan sana.

"Yaa! Kemana saja kau hah! Astaga aku benar-benar cemas, Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan kalut langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh geli, seraya mengelus lembut punggung Luhan agar namja cantik itu tenang dan tak menangisinya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan, setelah dirasanya cukup, dia menatap tajam Baekhyun, yang lagi-lagi hanya di balas senyum bulan sabit namja di depannya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja berkacamata yang tatapannya sama dengan Luhan itu.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun langsung merentangkan tangannya.

Pletak!

Namun yang didapat namja manis itu justru jitakan super sayang dari Kyungsoo yang kembali membesarkan volume bola matanya supaya terlihat lebih besar dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun mendengus sebal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau sudah berani memukul Tuanmu, Kyung?" ujar Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih saja memandangnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Bahkan aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga, Baek! Kau mau aku mati muda gara-gara dirimu, hah!" balas Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun setelahnya dia justru memeluk namja itu erat sekali. Melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu, Luhan mendadak ikut memeluk mereka berdua, sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di sekitar leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam pelukan itu, pasalnya napas Luhan yang berhembus di sekitar lehernya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang seketika. Dengan paksa, namja manis itu segera melepaskan diri, sebelum dia mati karena kegelian akibat perbuatan Luhan tadi.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan!" seru Baekhyun.

Luhan menarik kepala namja itu, kemudian memeluk leher Baekhyun sangat erat. "Berlebihan katamu? Baiklah, akan kutunjukan apa yang namanya berlebihan," Luhan semakin mengeratkan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun menepuk kuat-kuat tangan Luhan agar segera melepaskan kepalanya. "Bagaimana rasanya hah!"

"Sakit, Lu! Aish, aku akan mati!" teriak Baekhyun kembali meronta-ronta.

Luhan melepaskan pitingannya. "Itulah yang aku dan Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini! Kau paham Tuan Byun!" seru Luhan kelewat kesal.

Baekhyun menunduk setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Apa dia sudah kelewatan sampai membuat keduanya terlalu khawatir? Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng, dia mengelus pelan bahu Luhan yang entah kenapa beberapa pekan ini sering sekali dilihatnya namja cantik itu terbakar emosi tak tahu tempat dan waktu.

"Maafkan aku!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih melalukan ritual ajaran Kyungsoo ketika dia sedang tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, dan membisik-bisikkan sesuatu, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Baekhyun berdehem, kemudian menyentuh lengan Luhan, membuat sang empunya mendongak dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah namja manis itu.

"Luhan, maafkan Baekkie, ne! Baekkie janji ini terakhir kali Baekkie merepotkan Luhan dan Kyungie, setelah ini Baekkie akan jadi anak yang baik!" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan mencibir, kemudian menggedikan bahu. "Aku tak salah dengarkan, kau mau jadi anak baik? Ck! Ngomong nih sama bokongku!" balas Luhan memperlihatkan bokongnya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang merenggut kesal.

"Bahkan dia tak percaya denganku, Kyung! Aish!" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan memelas meminta pertolongan, namun sayangnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau dimana semalam hah? Kau bilang rindu dengan kasurmu, tapi apa, jejak kakimu saja tak Kyungsoo temukan di rumahmu," Luhan menaikkan alisnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekat. "Dia mendatangiku, dan mengatakan cinta padaku!" ujar Baekhyun kalem.

"APA!"/MWO!"

Teriakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo serentak terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, salahkan saja posisi mereka bertiga ini sedang berbisik. Baekhyun mengelus telinga mendengar respon berisik kedua sahabatnya itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget setengah mati, sedang Kyungsoo antara tak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Err, dia agak sedikit bingung sebenarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun menggedikan bahu acuh. "Aku menolaknya tentu saja. Kau tahu kan aku tidak menyukainya."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan. Namun tatatapan Luhan kembali tajam. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu semalam?" tuntutnya.

"Setelahnya, Aku pergi ke rumah Chanyeol!" akunya pelan.

Mata Luhan kembali membesar bak ingin segera keluar dari tempatnya itu. Tatapan mematikan benar-benar dia hunuskan ke arah namja manis di depannya itu. "Apa? Kau bilang ke rumah, Chanyeol? Kenapa kau pergi ke rumah si sialan itu hah? Kau kan bisa balik ke rumahku lagi atau di rumah Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar untukmu, Baek?" Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Sabar, Lu! Astaga! Berhenti berteriak, kau mau tua sebelum umur?" ujar Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi harus menenangkan rusa cina yang kadar emosi dalam dirinya perlahan meningkat lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu tatapannya bertemu dengan Luhan. "Aku sungkan denganmu, Lu. Kau sudah sangat baik padaku!"

"Lalu karena aku terlalu baik denganmu, kau justru pergi ke rumah orang jahat?!" suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo sudah menutup wajahnya kasar, dia lelah melihat tingkah berlebihan namja cantik itu. Dia jadi curiga kalau Baekhyun ini jangan-jangan memang benar anak kandung Luhan, lihatlah bagaimana cara dia memarahi Baekhyun, sangat jelas kalau keduanya ada hubungan darah. Kyungsoo merutuki otak bodohnya. _Kau mikir apa sih, Kyung? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun itu anak Eomma dan Appa aslinya. Ck!_

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati mendengar balasan Luhan itu. "Astaga! Chanyeol tidak jahat! Dia hanya tak sengaja saat itu, bahkan dia sudah mengobati lukaku, Lu! Kalau dia jahat tak mungkin aku kenyang semalam!" ujar Baekhyun mencoba menerangkan ke Luhan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Luhan tak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali. "Aku tak peduli. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi yang namanya—"

"CHANYEOl!" Baekhyun berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah belakang sana.

Luhan hendak menarik telinga namja manis itu kuat-kuat. Namun, tubuh Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya, dan Luhan berpikir dalam diam entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. Sedang pikiran Kyungsoo sendiri penasaran, sejak kapan juga namja tinggi itu ada di sana. "Yaa! Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku sih!" Luhan berteriak berang dan langsung menyeret paksa Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya menghampiri kedua namja di belakang sana.

Chanyeol sendiri yang tadinya masih mematung, terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu, matanya bergerak mencari di sekeliling, dan akhirnya menemukan seorang namja bersurai cokelat yang sedang berlari pelan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak balas tersenyum, namun mengingat bagaimana keadaan dia pagi-pagi buta, membuat tatapannya berubah menajam. Baekhyun baru sampai di sana, namun Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya kuat.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menariknya, namun tatapan namja itu benar-benar tak bisa di artikan. Marah? Khawatir? Dia sendiri bingung menebaknya. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, cengkraman di tangannya sama sekali tak mengendur. Berbagai macam kalimat makian sudah menggantung di ujung lidahnya, bahkan tangan lainnya sudah terkepal keras. Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, saat melihat suasana di sekitarnya mendadak berubah mencekam.

"Kau dimana saja! Kenapa kau pergi diam-diam hah? Astaga aku bahkan tak sempat sarapan, karena khawatir padamu!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam pelukan itu, dia mengelus lembut bahu namja jangkung itu, menenangkannya.

Namun, sayang sekali aksi peluk-memeluk itu terpaksa harus berakhir saat si Rusa cina dan Pinguin kutub datang secara bersekutu menghancurkan suasana romantis yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bangun, hanya dengan satu tarikan paksa. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, sedang Baekhyun, dia hanya diam di pelukan Kyungsoo. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah satu-satunya manusia tinggi di situ.

"Berani memeluknya, sama dengan Neraka!"

Memang hanya lima kata yang keluar dari mulut manis Xi Luhan, tapi sukses membuat namja jangkung itu meneguk ludah kasar. Dia hendak berlalu dari sana, namun tangan Baekhyun justru membuatnya batal untuk pergi. Namja manis itu diam menatapnya, Chanyeol menggerakan alisnya ke atas sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat besok kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Oh sepertinya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang shock dengan hal itu. Lihatlah dua namja pendek di belakang sana. Luhan yang mendadak bersiul-siul tak jelas, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuat gerakan seolah tengah berburu nyamuk. Padahal sama sekali tak ada makhluk penghisap darah itu di sana. Baekhyun memilih untuk tak menghiraukan kelakuan aneh dua manusia itu, tatapannya masih tertuju ke Chanyeol.

"Besok? Ah ya besok aku ada latihan Basket! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun sambil menyentak kuat tangan Chanyeol dari genggamannya. Bibir namja manis itu mengerucut, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang sana. Dimana kedua sahabatnya itu masih saja bertingkah seperti orang aneh.

"Kurasa kalian juga tak mengingatnya! Ayolah, besok masa kalian lupa?" Baekhyun memaksa sambil menarik-narik tangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Besok aku kan harus membantu Eommaku, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi membuat bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti, karena kesal mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa juga?" todong Baekhyun menatap ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menggedikan bahunya acuh. "Aku? Besok aku ada kencan dengan Sehun," balas Luhan santai seolah tak ada beban saat dia mengatakannya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah merutuk mulut Luhan yang suka bicara asal. Kalau dia latihan Basket, otomatis Sehun juga pasti ikut. Mereka berdua itukan tim inti sekolah.

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang dia ada latihan basket besok?"

 _Tuhkan!_ Chanyeol menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan tergagap sendiri mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuat gestur _Jangan tanyakan aku! Salahkan mulutmu itu!_

"Benarkah? Tapi Sehun bilang dia akan bolos besok karena kami akan kencan!" Alasan yang bagus Xi Luhan. _Bagus bokongku! Aigoo tidak ada kah alasan yang lebih masuk akal, Xi Luhan!_ Erang Chanyeol frustrasi.

Baekhyun semakin menatap curiga ke arah namja cantik itu. "Tapi kupikir Sehun tak akan mau bolos hanya karena mau menemanimu. Dan kurasa karena kau adalah ketua kedisplinan, jadi tidak mungkin kau mau mengajari sesuatu yang tak baik..."

"Bisakah kau diam! Apapun yang Sehun dan aku lakukan itukan terserah padaku," potong Luhan tak santai.

Baekhyun mencibir namja itu. "Ck! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagipula kalian mau salto dari Namsan Tower juga aku tak peduli." ketus Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ya sudah diamlah kalau tak mau peduli," Baekhyun menatap sinis ke arah Luhan. Chanyeol bernapas lega saat Baekhyun tak membahas soal besok lagi.

"Kalian jahat! Tidak ada satupun yang ingat!" bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol nyaris tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi namja manis itu. Namun masing-masing dari mereka, menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang hanya mereka ketahui, sehingga untuk merealisasikan semuanya, mereka memutuskan menahan diri untuk hari ini.

"Memangnya kami harus mengingat apa? Besok hari kamis kan. Tidak ada yang spesial besok," celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun nyaris menjitak kepala namja bermata doe itu, kalau saja sebuah suara tak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Oy, sampai kapan kalian berempat akan berdiri di sana? Sampai ketampananku menyebar di seluruh Korea? Dan kau Rusa China, kita butuh bicara empat mata istirahat nanti!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap tak berminat ke arah makanan yang dipesannya tadi, Kyungsoo tidak menemaninya, karena namja bermata doe itu sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu di perpustakaan. Luhan sendiri, tak sempat mengatakan apapun padanya karena sejak saja bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun langsung menariknya pergi entah kemana, Baekhyun juga tak mau ambil pusing. Kan sudah dia tekankan tadi, kalaupun sepasang kekasih itu berniat terjun ke jurang, dia sama sekali tak bakalan peduli. Chanyeol? Namja itu menghindari Baekhyun sejak insiden tadi pagi.

Jadi dia benar-benar seperti gembel di kantin, sudah ditinggal, tidak diingat hari spesial besoknya, dan sekarang tak ada siapapun yang menemaninya. Bahkan Yixing dan Jongdae saja muncul sebentar tadi, dan langsung pergi entah kemana. Baekhyun cemberut. Kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang jadi sangat sibuk hari ini. _Sungguh aneh!_ pikirnya seraya menyumpit makanannya dengan wajah tertekuk hebat menahan kesal.

Karena tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat terkutuk itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan makanannya dan memutuskan kembali ke kelas. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di depan sana. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat seseorang lewat di hadapannya dengan satu cup coffe dingin. Dengan entengnya, Baekhyun yang sengaja berjalan di belakang namja itu merebut paksa minuman itu dan mulai menegaknya habis. Sedang namja yang tadi berjalan itu seketika membulatkan matanya karena minumannya tiba-tiba raib tak bersisa.

"Baek, kenapa meminum milikku,"

Yeah. Orang itu adalah Kai. Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia langsung melemparkan asal ke wajah Kai, sampai wajah namja tan itu terkena bekas air yang masih tersisa di dalam cup. Nasib baik, dia membeli coffe dingin tadi, kalau tidak, dia tak bisa membayangkan kulit eksotisnya pasti melepuh karena kena kopi panas. Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang masih membersihkan noda kopi di wajahnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Kai menggeleng. "Setidaknya kau minta baik-baik padaku, Baek. Kalau seperti tadi, kau sama saja mencuri." balas Kai selembut mungkin.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai sampai terduduk di lantai. Beberapa siswa mulai tertarik dan mendekati dua namja itu sambil memasang wajah penasaran, sekiranya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Baekhyun semakin menajamkan pandangannya. Pandangan kebencian yang selalu dia lihatkan hanya kepada namja bernama Kim Jongin itu. "Jadi kau menuduhku mencuri? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Bukankah kau juga mencuri milikku, Kim Jongin" desis Baekhyun dengan nada yang terselip amarah. Kai menegak ludah kasar.

 _Other Side._

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan besok?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang menatap ke depan sana. Melihat pemandangan dua namja yang saling tatap.

"Tentu saja membuat pesta untuknya, kau harus temani aku belanja besok. Ah aku tak sabar menunggu esok hari. Dia pasti akan terkejut. Kuharap aku tak keterlaluan karena melupakan hari bahagianya." Luhan cemberut.

"Kitakan hanya berakting, Lu. Lagipula kita tak seketerlaluan sahabat dari pacarmu itu," sindir Kyungsoo pedas. Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup ditatap Kyungsoo setajam itu.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tak mau tahu dengan si sialan yang sudah tega memukul anakku itu. Aku muak melihat mukanya. Permainan seru sebentar lagi dimulai, ayo Kyung!" ajak Luhan seraya menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo, tak lupa mengecup singkat pipi Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo mual melihat kejadian live di depannya itu.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Luhan, seorang namja jangkung muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Sehun tak begitu peduli kedatangan namja itu, dia lalu menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan sana.

"Lihatlah, apa yang dilakukan suami mungilmu!" serunya datar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah telunjuk Sehun. Namja tinggi itu melotot saat melihat dua objek di depan sana, dimana salah satu namja, tepatnya yang bertubuh pendek itu sedang menarik kerah baju si namja tinggi yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Sementara dua namja pendek lainnya, hanya diam dengan tenang, seolah sedang menonton pertunjukkan drama gratis di depan mereka.

Chanyeol memijit kepalanya pusing. "Aish anak itu. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan membully lagi, masih saja!" rutuk Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

"Ck! Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan? Setidaknya bawa pergi dia dari sana," usul Sehun.

Namun Chanyeol justru diam dan menggeleng. "Aku ingin memainkan satu peran lagi," balasnya.

Sehun mulai tak bisa tenang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, saat namja tinggi itu hendak berlalu dia langsung menahannya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan macam-macam, Chanyeol! Apa lagi yang kau mau hah! Berhenti mempermainkannya. Dia manusia seperti kita, bisa juga merasa sakit!" ujar Sehun tajam.

"Berisik kau, Sehun!" balas Chanyeol.

"Ck! Kau masih dendam padanya? Astaga! Demi Tuhan Chanyeol. Dia hanya tak sengaja menyobek majalah pornomu! Dan aku ada di sana kalau kau lupa." Sehun benar-benar frustrasi melihat tingkah Chanyeol, yang demi apapun membuatnya ingin membunuh lelaki itu sekarang juga.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bisakah tidak usah kau sebut dengan jelas barang yang kau maksud itu. Asal kau tahu, aku membeli benda itu dengan uangku sendiri, makanya aku sangat menyayanginya!"

"Kau sudah gila! Kau bisa membelinya lagi. Ah aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Yaa!" Sehun sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, kalau saja dia tak ingat membunuh orang itu dosa, sudah dia pastikan Chanyeol mendekam di neraka bersama saudara-saudaranya saat ini juga.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku tidak pernah dendam lagi padanya. Ayolah Hun, aku akan mengatakan semuanya besok, kau tau kan dia ulang tahun besok. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan!"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Chanyeol! Kau sudah membuatnya menderita selama ini. Aku tak akan ikut campur untuk kali ini!"

Sehun berlalu dari sana, dia mendadak mules dan berlari tergesa ke toilet sekolah. Chanyeol sendiri sudah berjalan santai ke depan sana.

 _"Permainan dimulai,"_ pikirnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap tajam Kai yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun hendak memukul wajah mengesalkan namja tan itu, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan kata lain, dia kembali teralihkan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Berhenti, Baekhyun!" desis Chanyeol tajam.

Baekhyun mematung mendengar nada ketus itu. Seumur-umur, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun bicara seperti itu. Walau dia seringkali menggoda namja jangkung itu sampai kesal.

"Apa maumu! Kau tak ada urusan dengan kami," balas Baekhyun tak kalah ketus sambil mendorong Kai sampai terjatuh lagi dengan tidak elit.

"Berhenti membullynya, Baek! Kau sudah kelewatan padanya!" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Kau pikir kau siapa melarangku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum smirk, _ini saatnya_. "Tentu saja, aku tak mau kau terus-terusan membully calon pacarku, Baek!" seru Chanyeol mantap.

"APA!"

Tidak, itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Melainkan milik Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Kai yang terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menatap dalam ke arah Chanyeol, seolah meminta penjelasan atas kalimatnya barusan. "Tapi, kupikir kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau sudah kuanggap Adikku sendiri, Baek. Aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan padamu!"

Baekhyun merasa kakinya melemas, otaknya seketika blank mendengar ucapan keramat itu. Rasanya seperti kau naik Rollercoaster, tapi ketika sudah di atas, mendadak saja ada angin besar datang dan kau dihempaskan sejauh mungkin, dan berakhir mendarat di atas tanah. Iya. Rasanya sungguh sakit! Baekhyun benar-benar berharap semua ini mimpi. Sudah malu! Ditolak pula! Apalagi yang lebih memalukan dari hal ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Dia mengangguk kemudian melirik ke arah Kai yang masih terdiam di sana. "Kim Jongin. Selamat. Kau benar-benar berhasil merampas milikku lagi!"

Tanpa pesan. Tanpa kata. Baekhyun berlari dari sana dengan perasaan kacau. Dia berlari dan terus berlari, entah kemana kakinya akan berhenti melangkah, yang jelas dia tak ingin menampakkan wajahnya dimanapun. Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Luhan merasa amarahnya akan memuncak langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol, dan mendorong kuat tubuh namja tinggi itu sampai membentur dinding, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo agar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, perutnya mendadak sakit lagi karena sudah melihat kejadian tak mengenakan tadi.

 _"Kuharap semua rencanamu itu berjalan lancar, Chan!"_ isyarat Sehun dari jauh, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang lagi dibalik pintu toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan pelan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi itu. Dia meremas kuat pegangan di tasnya. Namja manis itu berlari seperti anak kecil saat melihat gerbang kokoh yang tak terkunci di depan sana. Dia tersenyum senang, seakan melupakan kalau hatinya sungguh sakit saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum dirinya berakhir di tempat ini sambil membawa sebuket bunga.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah dua gundukan tanah di depannya itu. Dia berjongkok sambil menatap ke arah nisan yang sedang di pegangnya saat ini. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai membuang apapun yang sekiranya mengganggu penglihatannya. Entah itu rumput liar ataupun daun kering yang tersasar karena angin. Jujur saja, ini baru kali ketiga dia datang lagi ke tempat ini, setelah beberapa pekan berkutat dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya yang super sibuk.

"Halo Eomma, Appa! Lama tidak bertemu, ne? Hehe bagaimana kabar kalian di sana? Ah syukurlah kalau baik-baik saja. Aku? Aku juga baik. Lihatlah sekarang aku sudah bisa tersenyum kan. Maafkan Baekhyun, karena baru bisa datang lagi sekarang. Apa Eomma mencari Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Ah mereka sedang sibuk Eomma, entahlah aku juga tak tahu." Baekhyun berbicara sendiri seolah dia baru saja berinteraksi dengan orang yang sedang dia ajak bicara, sambil tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengusap batu nisan itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Eomma. Baekhyun rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa. Baekhyun rindu kita merayakan natal bersama. Baekhyun juga rindu dengan kue buatan Eomma. Yah, walau kue buatan Eomma Kyungsoo juga enak, tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi kue buatan Eomma hehehe. Ah, Baekhyun jadi pengen kue jadinya." Baekhyun tertawa lirih mengingat kenangannya bersama sang Eomma di waktu kecil dulu.

Baekhyun menatap sendu makam di sampingnya itu. "Eomma ingatkan besok hari apa? Teman-temanku masa tidak ada satupun yang ingat. Aku sungguh kesal dengan mereka, tapi aku juga menyayangi mereka." Baekhyun menahan air matanya, dia jadi seperti orang tak waras yang bicara dengan sebuah makam. Baekhyun menunduk lalu bergumam pelan. "Eomma, Baekhyun boleh bercerita?"

Seolah mendapat jawaban, tiba-tiba saja entah angin dari mana yang membawa sebuah daun yang terjatuh tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu tersenyum senang, setidaknya dengan cara ini dia masih bisa berinteraksi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma tahu Chanyeol kan? Iya, dia namja yang Baekhyun suka. Maaf, baru bilang ke Eomma sekarang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah lama menyukainya, dan Baekhyun pikir dia juga suka dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, ternyata selama ini dia sangat terganggu karena Baekhyun. Iya, dia tidak mencintai Baekhyun Eomma. Baekhyun kecewa sekali, apalagi dia lebih memilih orang yang membuat Eomma dan Appa jadi seperti ini! Baekhyun membenci dia sampai kapanpun!" Baekhyun merasakan kembali dadanya sesak mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi.

"Hiks! Eomma. Tapi Baekhyun juga ingat apa yang Eomma ucapkan setiap kita bertemu di mimpi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak rela Eomma! Hikss! Baiklah, Baekhyun akan melakukan yang Eomma ucapkan." Entah dengan siapa dia bicara, seolah-olah Baekhyun baru saja bertemu dan bercakap pandang dengan Eommanya.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya pelan. Dia menatap lebih dalam nisan Eomma dan Appanya yang bersebelahan. "Eomma, Baekhyun lelah hidup seperti ini. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan Baekhyun lagi. Apa tawaran Eomma saat itu masih berlaku? Iya Eomma, yang Eomma katakan waktu itu. Kalau Baekhyun lelah, Baekhyun boleh ikut dengan Eomma dan Appa. Sungguh, Baekhyun mau Eomma!" ujarnya parau menatap sedih ke depan sana.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, setelah dirasanya cukup sudah dia bercengkrama dengan Eommanya. Senja sudah mulai terlihat, Baekhyun merentangkan tangan dan menghapus bekas air mata yang mengering di kedua pipi gembilnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, dia berbisik pelan seakan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Eomma, Baekhyun tak ingin minta hadiah apapun di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun besok. Satu yang Baekhyun mau, Baekhyun ingin bersama Eomma dan Appa!" lirihnya penuh harap. Kemudian angin kembali berhembus kencang menggelitik telinga namja manis itu.

"Di tempat itu? Baiklah, besok Baekhyun akan ke sana. Tapi Eomma janji ya, akan membawa Baekhyun bersama Eomma? Baiklah! Baekhyun sangat senang hehe. Sampai ketemu besok, Eomma, Appa!"

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup dari pertemuan Baekhyun di tempat itu, namja manis itu menyusuri jalan awal yang dia datangi tadi dengan wajah sumringah, sesekali dia tertawa bahagia sambil berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan rintik yang mulai menyapu jalanan tempat dia lewat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingat rencanaku besok kan Sehun? Awas kau sampai telat," Luhan menajamkan kata-katanya, namja itu beranjak mendekati jendela kaca, menarik kursi belajarnya, dan mendudukan bokongnya di sana sambil terus bergumam dengan orang di seberang sana.

 _"Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku, sayang!"_

"Ck! Kau tidak cocok menggombal, Sehun. Lebih baik kau—Omo Baekhyun. Hun aku tutup yah teleponnya, Baekhyun sudah kembali aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Aku menyayangimu!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh yang lebih muda dari luar sana.

Luhan mematikan panggilan yang berdurasi 5 menit itu, kemudian melempar asal Ponselnya ke atas ranjang, dan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Baekhyun di depan sana. Tanpa pernah tahu kalau orang yang dia hubungi tadi mendengus sebal dan tersenyum kecil dalam waktu bersamaan, saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Luhan. _Aku juga menyayangimu, Lu!_ batin Sehun berucap, namja jangkung itu menjauhi ranjang, membawa kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun tak menjawab dia hanya diam di pelukan namja cantik itu. Bahkan saat Luhan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar, dia hanya diam dan mengikuti namja itu dengan tenang. Luhan menarik Baekhyun mendekat, kemudian kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau habis berteleponan dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun memecahkan suasana hening tadi.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku baru saja selesai menelepon, Sehun," balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Aigoo uri Luhannie ternyata sudah jatuh cinta dengan si muka datar itu. Aku pikir Sehun orang yang sangat tepat untuk seorang manja sepertimu, Lu. Karena aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjagamu kalau aku tak ada hehe," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, namun dia sama sekali tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau namja manis itu sungguh sakit. Tidak. Tubuhnya tidak sakit, tapi Hatinya lah yang sakit.

Luhan menatap khawatir ke arah yang lebih muda. Dia mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun, dia paham sekali bagaimana perasaannya, lagipula dia sudah seringkali menasehati namja kepala batu itu, tapi dasarnya memang Baekhyun saja yang susah diatur. "Baek, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tak sadar, Chanyeol tidak menyukaimu!"" Luhan berucap penuh penekanan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar suara Luhan. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum miris "Kau benar, Lu. Dia memang tidak mencintaiku. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini," seru Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Baek. Tapi kau terus saja menggodanya, mulai besok jangan melakukan hal itu lagi!" ucap Luhan final.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Lalu menatap dalam ke arah Luhan. "Lu, sepertinya ini waktunya aku untuk mundur. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku menunggunya selama 6 tahun. Jadi selama ini apa kebaikannya itu hanya sebatas Kakak dan Adik?" aku Baekhyun. Membuat namja cantik di dekatnya hanya bisa mengasihani nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Lu?" panggil Baekhyun pelan, namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan warna muka Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berhenti! Eommaku sering berkata kalau kami bertemu di mimpi, jangan pernah membenci dia, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku sudah lelah, Lu. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku akan meminta maaf dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan menemui Eomma." seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Seketika Luhan bergidik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu, sebisa mungkin segala pikiran buruk dia enyahkan dari otaknya.

"Baek kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kalau kau lelah, Aku dan Kyungsoo selalu ada untukmu. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami," ujar Luhan sedikit memaksa. Pasalnya hatinya mendadak gelisah mendengar ucapan namja manis itu.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Kalian berdua memang sahabat terbaikku. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, jangan membenciku. Ah ya, terima kasih juga untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Ucapkan terima kasihku juga pada Kyungsoo, karena sudah menemaniku dan mau menjadi pembantuku selama ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan kalian dengan apa. Aku rasa bahkan harga rumahku tak cukup untuk membayarnya," eluh Baekhyun menunduk. Luhan semakin berdebar mendengar ucapan namja manis di depannya.

"Tolong juga bilang ke Yixing Gege, jangan sering mengapel ke rumah Jun Hyung, karena kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka berdua sudah bertemu, besoknya Yixing pasti akan mengeluhkan bokongnya yang sakit. Bilang ke Jongdae juga, harus teratur minum obatnya, biar lukanya cepat sembuh dan jangan sering bergadang hanya untuk mendownload film hentai. Otaknya bisa rusak karena terlalu sering menonton film seperti itu. Bilang juga pada mereka terima kasih atas semuanya, aku akan merindukan mereka berdua!"

"Apa maksudmu, Baek. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kami tak pernah meminta balasan apapun darimu!" oke Luhan sudah tak tahan, dia sedikit membentak namja manis itu, sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tak terkejut dengan nada marah yang terselip di antara ucapan Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lagi. "Hiduplah dengan tenang bersama Sehun setelah ini. Kau tahu sendiri, si datar itu tak akan peduli apapun dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku harap Sehun akan menjagamu. Ingatkan juga sahabat pinguin kita agar tak usah sering bergadang untuk mencoba resep baru, dia bisa lelah nantinya!" seru Baekhyun tenang.

Luhan semakin bergidik dan menatap marah ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau membuatku takut, Baek! Ada apa denganmu! Hiks!" bentak Luhan lagi, kali ini air matanya sukses keluar deras dari atas sana. Dia sungguh tak mengerti dengan Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan otaknya itu. Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh namja cantik itu sambil mengelus pelan bahu Luhan.

"Aku baik, Lu. Sangat baik!" bisik Baekhyun sambil terus menenangkan namja yang sedang tersedu-sedu di pelukannya itu.

"Hikss. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau menakutiku, Baekhyun!" seru Luhan menangis di pundak yang dia rengkuh.

"Tidak akan. Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Baekhyun yang terdengar merdu di telinga Luhan.

"Baek, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu!" ujar Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Katakan. Aku pasti mengabulkannya," jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Menginaplah di rumahku hari ini, Baek. Jangan pergi kemana-manapun tanpa seizinku," Luhan berseru dan langsung memeluk namja itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus menemui seseorang dulu," seru Baekhyun balas memeluk Luhan.

"Tidak boleh! Kau pasti akan kabur lagi seperti hari itu!" Luhan melipat tangan di dadanya sambil cemberut, mengundang tawa dari namja manis di depannya yang mendadak tergelak.

 _"Aku tak akan kabur, Lu. Karena ini terakhir kali aku menginap di rumahmu. Setelah ini aku akan pulang ke rumah, dan hidup bersama Eomma dan Appaku,"_

Kata-kata terakhir itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tak bisa berpikir jernih, jantungnya pasti berdebar setiap kali melihat pergerakan kecil apapun dari Baekhyun. Dia mendadak menjadi seperti robot pengawas 24 jam, yang mengawasi kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Bahkan dia rela menunggu namja manis itu di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, ketika Baekhyun pamit pergi untuk menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel biru milik Luhan yang namja itu pinjamkan padanya, ya saat ini cuaca malam begitu dingin, jadi karena dia bilang akan mematuhi semua ucapan Luhan, jadilah mantel itu kini melekat pas di tubuh pendeknya. Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di depan sana. Tubuhnya bergetar antara menahan dingin dan tangis. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia baru menginjakkam kaki di tempat ini lagi. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, ada sedikit perasaan ragu dalam hatinya, namun dengan segala tekad yang kuat, dia melangkah pelan dan mulai mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka. Muncullah sosok namja jangkung berkulit tan itu. Kai nyaris memekik melihat orang yang paling membencinya itu tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Kai melebarkan matanya, melirik dari atas sampai ke bawah tubuh namja manis di depannya itu, memastikan kalau orang yang dia lihat ini, benar manusia biasa, sama sepertinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergerak, maupun bersuara, setelah Kai berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana, barulah namja manis itu mendongak dan memandang Kai dengan tatapan sendu, sontak saja namja tan itu merasa jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Tatapan yang sama, yang dilihatnya beberapa tahun lalu. Tatapan putus asa, yang selalu menghantuinya sampai sekarang.

"Baek ada apa? Apa yang terjadi!" seru Kai mulai panik dan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." ujarnya pelan.

Kai melebarkan volume bola matanya mendengar jawaban itu. Apa-apaan ini. "Baek sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kai memaksa, dia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Kai! Kau tenanglah, aku tak akan membullymu lagi setelah ini. Belajarlah yang benar setelah ini, bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin jadi Dokter. Kupikir tubuhmu juga cocok jika memakai jas putih. Kuharap cita-citamu itu tercapai."

Tidak. Kai menggeleng kuat. Matanya memanas tanpa sebab. Kakinya serasa tak bisa berpijak lagi di tanah. Namja tan itu jatuh terduduk, sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kai menengadah, memandang wajah manis Baekhyun, yang justru membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Kai ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tapi bahkan lidahnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi, Kai. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, besok!"

Bahkan Kai tak bisa sekedar untuk menahan namja manis yang sudah menjauh dari hadapannya itu. Yang dilakukan namja tan itu hanya diam memandang ke arah depan, dimana punggung Baekhyun semakin menghilang di telan tikungan jalan.

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut kota, tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan luas, seorang namja jangkung sedang menutup matanya erat sambil bergumam tak terlalu jelas.

 _"Eungh Shhh Baekhh!"_

 _Namja jangkung itu begitu bernapsu untuk menyesap leher namja pendek yang ada di bawah kendalinya. Sampai-sampai dia tak segan meninggalkan banyak sekali hickey di leher putih yang lebih pendek. Seolah menandai namja itu, kalau dia adalah mutlak miliknya._

 _"Eungh Channhh,"_

 _Namja jangkung itu menggeram di tempat saat melihat penampakan namja manis yang ada di kungkungannya. Mata tertutup, dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Sial sekali! Dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dengan gerakan tergesa, dia melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh namja itu dan mulai menyesap dada mulusnya dengan ganas. Tak lupa untuk meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana._

 _"Chanhhh Aahh!"_

"Chanyeol!"

BRAK!

"AKH!"

Suara itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya terisi sofa besar dan Tv layar datar di dalamnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang mencium lantai. Chanyeol mengernyit saat mengusap matanya. Sebentar. Apa dia baru saja menyentuh lantai? Lalu, hal tadi itu mimpi? Jadi Chanyeol sedang bermimpi? Namja jangkung itu melirik ke sekelilingnya, dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana selain seorang namja tinggi yang sedang kebingungan sambil duduk di atas lantai. Chanyeol melirik ke bawah sana, kemudian meringis ngilu mengingat mimpi sialnya tadi.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Suara itu seperti nyata. Tapi Chanyeol juga sudah meyakinkan diri seratus persen kalau dia tadi sedang bermimpi. Buktinya tidak ada apa-apa di sini, selain dirinya. "Astaga! Apa aku begitu bernapsu dengannya. Sampai-sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini," gumamnya sambil memukul kepala.

"Chanyeol! Kau di dalam?"

 _Sial kuadrat._ Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 10 lewat waktu setempat. Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke arah pintu apartemennya. Dia yakin itu suara Baekhyun. Dengan wajah dibuat sedatar dan seangkuh mungkin, Chanyeol membuka pintu di depannya. Menatap diam ke arah Baekhyun. Seolah lupa, kalau tadi dia mendesah-desahkan nama namja itu di dalam mimpinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol memaki mulutnya diam-diam, bagaimana dia bisa begitu tega mengatakan kalimat kasar itu kepada Baekhyun. Namun karena tak ingin rencananya hancur begitu saja, dia memutuskan untuk terus mempertahankan wajah itu. Baekhyun sendiri tak begitu terkejut mendengar sapaan tidak bersahabat dari orang yang disayanginya itu. Namja jangkung itu mau merespon kedatangannya saja, dia sudah cukup senang.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Baekhyun pelan sama sekali tak berani untuk menatap ke wajah Chanyeol. Dia hanya tak mau kejadian tadi kembali terulang di dalam otaknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sungguh dia tak tega sekali. Tapi mau bagaimama lagi, semua ini harus berjalan sukses. Dan besok hari dia akan menebus semua kesalahannya selama ini. Jadi akhirnya Chanyeol menarik napas dan mulai memasang tatapan seperti tadi. "Aku kecewa padamu, Baek!" desisnya.

"Aku tau. Karena itulah aku mau minta maaf sekarang. Maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini. Kau tak usah cemas, setelah ini kau bisa hidup dengan tenang. Selamat tinggal Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir namja jangkung yang masih termenung di tempatnya itu. Tak mendapat balasan, Baekhyun melangkah mundur perlahan, dan segera berlari menjauh tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dia sudah melepas Chanyeol. Dia juga sudah minta maaf pada Kai. Dia sudah tenang sekarang. Baekhyun berlari dengan aliran sungai yang mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Hatinya sakit sekali, ingin rasanya dia kembali dan memeluk Chanyeol, tapi dia tak seberani itu.

Chanyeol tersadar dan memegang bibirnya pelan. Dia menggeleng kuat, tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Dia tak mau mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia menatap sendu ke arah depan sana, dimana hanya ada kegelapan yang mendominasi seluruh jalan. Tak ada apapun di sana,hanya ada suara binatang malam yang saling bersahutan lirih, serta angin yang mendadak berhembus kencang menerpa wajah tampan Chanyeol.

 _"Tunggu aku besok, Baek! Jangan pergi dariku! Aku akan mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini besok. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."_ ujar Chanyeol lirih. Lalu namja itu kembali berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. _"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Park Baekhyun!"_

 **TBC**

Chapter depan ending yah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im Ok! But He's Not!**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Chapter6 (Ending)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap ke arah bangku di pojok sana, yang hari ini mendadak kosong tak berpenghuni, hanya ada Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata tenang dengan headset yang tersumpal di kedua telinganya. Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sementara mata yang masih setia memandang ke samping sana, namun namja itu buru-buru berpaling saat mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menohok pandangannya, demi apapun Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapat tatapan mematikan itu.

Guru-guru sedang rapat untuk ujian kenaikan kelas saat ini, sedangkan khususbanak 12, mereka semua dibiarkan berkeliaran tanpa tugas dan para guru pun tak tahu kalau semua siswa sedang bersorak senang. Kelas 12 A benar-benar sangat berisik, masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, entah bergosip, tidur, nobar dan apa saja. Rasanya tak ada yang tidak sibuk di sana. Yeah kecuali Chanyeol yang sedang diam, Sehun yang entah kemana perginya, serta Kai yang baru menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan pintu. Dengan membawa muka bantal yang khas, serta dua lingkaran yang kentara menghitam di bawah matanya.

Kai segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku, bahkan namja itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tas selolah, dengan pergerakan yang cukup membuat fokus seorang Do Kyungsoo buyar seketika. Namja berkacamata itu mengalihkan perhatian ke bangku di sebelahnya. Dengan tidak berperasaan, penggaris besi miliknya, mendarat pas di kepala Kai. Sontak saja, namja tan itu pun bangkit dari acara mari-tidur-sejenak-nya dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa santai sedikit! Lihat, jawabanku tercoret gara-gara kau!" seru Kyungsoo memamerkan sebuah garis super panjang di atas buku tulisnya. Memang, namja berkacamata itu sedang menulis jawaban tugas untuk besok hari. Satu-satunya manusia waras yang masih ingat nilai sekolah, hanya Kyungsoo orangnya.

"Maafkan aku! Biar aku ganti bukumu," balas Kai sungguh menyesal.

"Tak perlu!" ketus Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai sejauh mungkin, dan merampas kembali buku tugasnya dari tangan namja tan itu.

Kai menunduk, dan segera bergeser agak menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo, membuat yang lebih pendek terdiam saja. Kyungsoo mendadak merasa bersalah, apalagi dia masih ingat ucapan Luhan padanya tadi pagi. Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Kai dengan kuat, membuat si tinggi itu menoleh dan semakin menunduk ketakutan, karena dipikirnya namja bermata doe itu akan memukulnya.

"Maaf!"

Kai membeku mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, rasanya seperti mimpi saja apalagi hanya suara lembut Kyungsoo yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ternyata ucapan Kyungsoo tidaklah hanya sampai di situ, karena namja pendek itu kembali menyambung kalimatnya, dan Kai semakin melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar sepagi ini.

"Maafkan aku dan Luhan. Aku tak akan mewakili Baekhyun, karena kau tau sendiri dia sudah menemui semalam!"

Baekhyun? Ah Kai paham sekarang. Pandangan namja tan itu dibawa ke arah samping, namun dia mengernyit saat tak mendapati sang pemilik bangku tidak ada di sana, melainkan hanya Luhan yang masih bergumam tak jelas dengan headsetnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan suasana berisik di dalam kelas mereka. Kai kembali menjatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk mencoret-mencoret bukunya asal.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kyungsoo menoleh, begitupun Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu, sambil melebarkan telinganya, dia mencoba menguping dengan semangat pembicaraan kedua namja itu. Jujur saja, sejak tadi Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Persis seperti suami yang merana karena ditinggal sang istri tercinta untuk dinas keluar kota selama 3 hari.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia mengalihkan eksistensi dari benda yang ada di hadapannya, lalu menatap tajam Kai. "Tidak masuk!" balasnya datar.

Kai mengernyit lagi, tidak biasanya namja tukang _bully_ —Khususnya dirinya—itu tak masuk sekolah. Apalagi karena semalam mereka baru saja bertemu, oke, Kai menarik napas, dan segera menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk di otaknya lalu mencoba untuk _positif thinking_.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo sudah muak, dia memutar tubuhnya langsung menatap ke arah Kai yang terkejut, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak ikut memutar tubuh agar tak ketahuan sedang menguping. "Kau dengar baik-baik, Kai-ssi. Baekhyun memang menyuruhku minta maaf padamu, tapi itu tak berlaku kalau kau bertanya yang macam-macam tentangnya, karena demi apapun, aku tak akan memberitahumu! Jadi sebelum pukulanku mendarat di wajahmu itu, sebaiknya kau tak usah bicara!"

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Kai langsung tak bisa bicara, Kyungsoo sudah kembali sibuk dengan benda di hadapannya. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, kemudian menggeliat dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, namja jangkung itu nyaris memekik, kalau saja dia tak ingat dia adalah lelaki manly dan perkasa, yang tak akan memekik keras seperti gadis yang roknya disingkap oleh oknum nakal. Demi wajah tampannya, dia benar-benar terkejut mendapati Sehun yang muncul mendadak, dan diam menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalan namja itu.

"Sialan, kau mengejutkanku Sehun!" seru Chanyeol tak santai.

Sehun menggedikan bahunya acuh, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Aku malah berharap kalau kau jantungan! Setidaknya, kau hanya jantungan bukan sakit hati seperti yang dirasakan seseorang, karenamu!" sindir Sehun dengan _kalem facenya_ , membuat Chanyeol sontak menganga. Teman macam apa ini, yang justru mendoakannya kena penyakit mematikan itu.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa aku berteman denganmu!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah.

"Memangnya kita berteman, kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri, Bung. Kita bukan—ah baiklah Chanyeol Hyung yang ganteng, kita adalah teman!" ujar Sehun sumringah sambil memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol, ketika melihat namja jangkung itu hendak membanting Ponsel milik Sehun ke lantai bawah sana.

Chanyeol mengembalikan lagi Ponsel itu ke pemiliknya, yang mendapat helaan napas lega dari Sehun. Sehun segera memeluk benda persegi itu, kemudian tersenyum sendirian dan tak menghiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Chanyeol menarik napas kuat, menelungkupkan wajah di antara lipatan tangannya. Dia melirik ke arah Kai yang masih mematung di bangkunya, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke arah Luhan yang sudah melepas headset dan tengah senyum-senyum di bangkunya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, lalu dia menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah sampingnya.

Chanyeol tersadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. _Ck! Padahal mereka satu kelas dan berjarak kurang dari 1 Km. Kurang kerjaan sekali._ Pikir Chanyeol ketawa hambar. Lalu hati kecilnya menyahut. _Setidaknya mereka masih bisa senyum dan mengobrol, sedangkan kau? Yeah aku tahu kau mau bicara apa! Jadi sebaiknya kau diam!_ Monolog Chanyeol beradu argumen dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya, Chanyeol lah yang lebih cocok disebut kurang kerjaan di sini, bukan Oh Sehun yang kali ini menempel-menempelkan bibirnya di layar. Ah, kurasa kedua namja itu memang sudah tak waras.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan acaranya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya diam tak bernapsu di sampingnya. Padahal, biasanya namja jangkung itulah yang paling berisik di antara mereka semua. "Tumben sekali kau tak banyak bicara?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, namun langsung mendapat tamparan pelan di bibir kissablenya. "Demi tuhan, kau sangat jelek dengan bibir seperti itu, Chanyeol!" teriaknya kalut.

"Aku? Aku rasanya hampa!" balasnya semenderita mungkin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Dia yakin, sebelum sampai ke sekolah, kepala Chanyeol pasti membentur sesuatu. Dia bergidik ngeri, dia mendadak geli sendiri mendengar nada super menjijikan dari Chanyeol. "Kau sakit! Kenapa? Apa karena, Baekhyun?" Sehun mencibir saat Chanyeol mendadak diam mendengar nama namja yang disebutnya tadi. Sudah dia duga, pasti semua ini berhubungan dengan namja manis itu _. Rasakan! Sudah kubilang kan waktu itu, makanya jangan macam-macam!_ Kalimat itu ingin sekali dia semprotkan ke Chanyeol, namun melihat wajah sengsara sahabatnya, mendadak Sehun jadi ikut sedih.

"Kau tau kenapa dia tak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol menyerah. Setidaknya, hanya Sehun yang sanggup mengerti dirinya dan tak akan pernah main pukul kecuali memang mendesak, tidak seperti Luhan maupun Kyungsoo, yang akan main tonjok tanpa lihat waktu dan kondisi.

"Entahlah, tanya kan ke Luhan atau Kyungsoo sana," balas Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi aku masih berniat hidup sampai sukses dan menikah dengan Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol sungkan.

Sehun berdecak. "Ck! Apa sih susahnya bilang, Sehun yang tampan bisa kau tanyakan pada Luhan kenapa suamiku itu tidak masuk? Baiklah, karena aku baik hati, maka kau tunggu di sini jangan kemana-kemana!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dan melesat pergi ke bangku Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Demi asas pertemanannya. _Saat satu susah, semua pun harus susah._ Maka Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Sedang Chanyeol, dia hanya diam melihat ke arah Sehun yang sudah duduk di bangku Baekhyun.

"Luhannie, kemana anakmu? Kenapa tak masuk, eoh?" Sehun menatap dalam ke arah Luhan.

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Luhan yang menggebu-gebu, dan tak jarang menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tajam, membuat namja itu buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Setelah dirasa informasinya sudah cukup, Sehun pamit tak lupa mencium pipi Luhan singkat, membuat beberapa pasang mata menahan napas mereka, karena untuk pertama kalinya Luhan tak mengeluarkan aura ghaibnya dan memukul orang yang sudah dengan berani mencemarkan pipinya. Buktinya, Sehun selamat sampai kembali ke bangkunya, tanpa adanya aksi adu bogem.

"Ck! Kenapa giliran aku yang mencium, langsung ditonjoknya?" seorang namja di depan sana merenggut kesal.

"Karena kau jelek, Taemin!" balas seseorang bername tag Kang Seulgi itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat sang empunya memukul kepala yeoja cantik itu dengan pulpen.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Dia sakit," ujar Sehun kalem.

"APA!"

Sontak saat mendengar suara teriakan super ngebass itu, semua mata tertuju ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun menutup wajahnya malu, dan mengangkat tangan ke atas. Chanyeol merutuki respon berlebihannya, dia berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf, setelah dirasa kondisi mulai tenang seperti semula, barulah Chanyeol menatap kembali ke arah Sehun, memaksa namja jangkung itu untuk menceritakan sedetail-detailnya, apa saja yang dia dengarkan dari Luhan, yang saat itu sedang molor di bangkunya.

"Luhan bilang, Baekhyun demam. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo mau membawanya ke dokter, tapi dia bilang dia baik-baik saja dan memaksa Kyungsoo agar meninggalkannya sendiri. Hah, kurasa dia agak aneh setelah kata-kata terakhirmu semalam!" Sehun menghela napas.

Chanyeol kembali diserang rasa bersalah. Dia mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sehun. Semua mulai kelihatan jelas di sini. Dia tak tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menemuinya semalam, lalu tiba-tiba saja paginya namja itu medadak sakit seperti ini. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan mencoba menghindari dirinya. Dan omong-omong, Chanyeol masih ingat jelas ucapan Baekhyun semalam. Chanyeol menegak ludahnya kasar. Dia mendadak panik sendiri karena hal ini.

"Hun? Baekhyun tidak kenapa-napa, kan? Aku sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini, dia tak akan pergi dariku kan, Hun?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Sehun mendadak kasihan melihat tatapan memelas itu. Sehun juga sama bingungnya dengan Chanyeol, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun satu yang ada dipikiran Sehun. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja!" balas Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam selimut tebalnya, namja itu menyipitkan mata dan melirik ke seisi ruangan. Dia menguap, kemudian mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri, setelah dirasa keningnya cukup dingin, Baekhyun beranjak dari tidur panjangnya itu. Namja manis itu menatap Ponselnya, beberappa panggilan tak terjawab berjejer di layar. 50 dari Luhan. 30 dari Kyungsoo serta 10 panggilan masuk dari—Baekhyun mendadak tersenyum, namun mengingat bagaimana ucapan namja itu semalam, senyum manis Baekhyun luntur. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat jam yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Jam 15.00 waktu setempat.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan lansgsung melompat masuk ke dakam kamar mandi, basuh muka, gosok gigi dan segera keluar lalu berganti baju. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu yang masih kosong seperti biasanya. Tanpa adanya suara tawa yang sering dia dengar ketika terbangun di siang hari. Baekhyun memgalihkan pandanhan ke pigura poto keluarganya. Ada Eommanya, Appanya dan tentu saja dirinya yang masih sangat kecil. Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri melihat bagaimana parasnya sewaktu masih balita dulu. _Menggemaskan_ pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengunci rapat pintu rumahnya. Memandangi dalam diam, sebelum namja manis itu benar-benar meninggalkan area rumahnya.

 _"Selamat tinggal, Rumah!"_

Baekhyun menstopkan sebuah taksi, lalu masuk ke sana dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat dulu. Baekhyun menimang-nimang Ponselnya. Setelah 15 menit, namja manis itu turun dari taksi dan berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Xi yang seperti biasa selalu terasa menyenangkan. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam, disambut satpam yang tersenyum padanya.

Luhan yang baru saja selesai dari berkebun, terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum menggemaskan.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau di situ? Kau sudah sembuh?"

Luhan langsung memeriksa kening, wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun sambil berdecak sebal. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si namja cantik. "Aku sudah sembuh, Lu!" seru Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tangan Luhan yang hendak menjawil hidung kecilnya.

"Maaf, habisnya kupikir kau masih sakit, Baek. Kau sudah makan? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melirik cara berpakaian Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Oke, Luhan mulai merasa aneh. Namun sebisa mungkin dia tak mau berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan. Em, sebenarnya aku mau minta izin denganmu, Aku mau menemui Chanyeol sebentar saja, boleh kan? Aku ada janji dengannya." tanya Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

Luhan mendelik tajam. "Mau apa kau bertemu dengannya? Tidak boleh! Lebih baik kau di sini bersamaku." Luhan menyilangkan dua tangan di depan dadanya.

Baekhyun merengut lucu. "Ayolah, Lu. Ini tak akan lama, aku janji setelah itu akan pulang!" ujar Baekhyun memaksa lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menemanimu ke sana!" putus Luhan masih keukeuh. Baekhyun berdecak sebal mendengar balasan namja cantik itu.

 _Berpikir Baekhyun, ayo cari alasan lain._ Baekhyun mendadak tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan sendiri. "Bukankah kau bilang mau kencan dengan, Sehun?"

Luhan diam. Benar juga pikirnya. Baekhyun semakin menyeringai di sana. Setelah namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan, dia kembali memasang tampang seperti tadi. "Ah kau benar, aku kan mau kencan. Tapi kau tak apa harus sendiri?" Luhan memastikan sekali lagi, lagipula dia kan mau memberi kejutan ke namja manis itu, kalau dia ikut dengan Baekhyun, lalu siapa yang akan berbelanja dengan Sehun? Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membuat kue untuk Baekhyun. Yixing dan Jongdae sama sekali tak ada kabar. Otomatis, hanya dirinya lah yang _free_ hari ini.

Dan anggukanlah yang dia dapat dari Baekhyun. Luhan menghela napas kasar. "Baiklah. Setelah itu langsung pulang. Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana. Kau bisa telepon aku kalau mau dijemput," dan berbagai kalimat penuh penekanan dari Luhan terus keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan pulang!" balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Luhan mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Baek! Ingat pesanku tadi!" Luhan berteriak kuat saat tubuh Baekhyun sudah keluar dari area rumahnya.

 _Persetan dengan pesanmu, Luhan._ Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari kediaman rumah Tuan Xi, setelah sebelumnya tersenyum manis ke arah satpam di sana. Setelah agak jauh, dan dirinya berada di tepi jalan raya, Baekhyun melirik ke kiri dan kanan was-was. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan maupun yang lainnya, Baekhyun melemparkan Ponselnya ke jalanan, dan dalam waktu sekejap, benda persegi itu hancur berkeping-keping menyebar ke seisi jalan, karena dilindas bus yang lewat.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi!" seringai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat sebuah taksi terlihat dari jauh sana, namja manis itu masuk ke dalam dan bercengkrama sebentar, sambil sang supir menanyakan kemana tujuan namja manis itu di sore ini.

"Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat, Ajusshi," bisik Baekhyun dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari sang sopir.

 _"Eomma, tunggu Baekhyun, ne!"_ bisik namja itu ke dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

Luhan sudah selesai berganti baju, rencananya dia dan Sehun akan pergi membeli segala perlengkapan untuk pesta kejutan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Dan _garden par_ ty adalah tujuan Luhan saat ini, tidak heran tadi dia sibuk sekali berkutat di kebun belakang rumahnya. Nasib baik Baekhyun datang ketika dia sudah selesai dari acara mari-menghias-kebunnya tadi. Luhan duduk di jok depan saat mobil Sehun sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, kedua namja itu sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup lengkap. Luhan sedang sibuk mencari-cari hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Baekhyun nanti. Kyungsoo sendiri yang tak sempat ikut mereka, terpaksa menitip ke Luhan agar membelikannya sebuah sepatu sport yang mana Baekhyun pernah taksir ketika mereka tak sengaja lewat di depan sebuah toko sepatu. Dan rencananya setelah selesai dari sini, dia akan langsung membelikan pesanan Kyungsoo itu.

Sehun melirik beberapa jam tangan di salah satu etalase. Namun dia pikir Baekhyun sudah punya banyak jam tangan bagus. Lalu pandangannya terjatuh ke arah boneka stroberi besar yang terpajang di sudut toko. Dan lagi namja jangkung itu menggeleng pelan. Dia menajamkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Lalu terpaku pada dua benda lingkaran couple yang sangat lucu. Sehun tiba-tiba teringat pesanan seseorang tadi. _Cari yang paling bermakna, Hun! Jangan sampai salah beli!_ Dan sepertinya Sehun sudah menemukan pesanan yang dimaksud itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hun? Mana hadiahmu?" tanya Luhan yang sudah kembali dari kasir dan membawa dua kantong besar belanjaan di tangan kirinya. Ternyata namja cantik itu memutuskan membeli sweater rajut _couple_ sebanyak 3 buah. Agar nanti mereka bertiga—Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—bisa memakainya secara bersama dan terlihat seperti kembar tiga. Ah Luhan sudah tidak sabar sekali menunggu hari ini berakhir. Baekhyun pasti akan terkejut pikirnya senang. Namun sesungguhnya, namja cantik itu sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantong besar di genggamannya. "Kurasa saat ini Baekhyun memerlukan barang yang kubeli," Sehun memperlihatkan handuk berwarna baby pink itu ke Luhan.

Luhan menganga. "Yaa! Demi Tuhan, apa kau hanya membeli handuk?" tanya Luhan agak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Eh bukan hanya handuk. Aku membelikannya perlengkapan mandi, tahu!" ujar Sehun sebal.

Sontak saja Luhan tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ayolah, ini benar-benar mengocok perutnya kalau kalian tak tahu. "Apa-apaan itu, Sehun! Kau kira anakku tak punya barang-barang ini di rumahnya? Aish kau benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diriku, dengan hadiah seperti itu!" Luhan masih asyik tertawa, bahkan sampai dilihat beberapa pengunjung yang menatap aneh ke arah dua namja berbeda tinggi itu. Sehun segera membungkuk minta maaf, dan menarik Luhan segera agar keluar dari sana, sebelum dia dicap sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

Luhan masih terbahak di samping Sehun, bahkan saat kedua orang itu sampai lagi di depan rumah Luhan, namja cantik itu bahkan tak segan memukul bahu Sehun kuat, guna menyalurkan segala rasa senangnya. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus malu melihat kelakuan Luhan itu. Namun tak berapa lama, Luhan segera berhenti tertawa saat melirik jam di Ponselnya.

"Ck! Ini sudah pukul 5, tapi kenapa Baekhyun belum pulang juga ya?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkut barang belanjaan mereka berdua.

Sehun yang membawa dua kotak berisi makanan ringan itu menoleh. "Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?" tanya Sehun penasaran, karena melihat raut khawatir Luhan yang sedang menggendong sebuah boneka panda besar yang dia belikan juga untuk Baekhyun itu.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan bertemu dengan teman sialanmu itu," balas Luhan menggedikan bahunya acuh.

Sehun yang mendengar kata teman sialan itu, mendadak berhenti melangkah dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang dia bicarakan dengan orang yang dimaksud Luhan tadi. Dan sama sekali tak ada yang akan bertemu, karena Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang rencananya tidak boleh hancur. Luhan yang merasa tak ada sahutan dari si jangkung, menolehkan wajah dan mendapati Sehun sedang diam di belakang sana.

"Tapi Lu, Chanyeol saat ini sedang bersama, Kai?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Sehun juga bingung. Namun satu yang dia yakin benar, kalau Chanyeol memang bilang akan meminta bantuan Kai dan tak ada yang tahu hal ini selain mereka bertiga.

Luhan mendelik tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun bilang dia punya janji dengan Chanyeol!" balas Luhan mulai panik.

Sehun menggeleng. "Demi Tuhan, Lu! Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang padaku, dia akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun hari ini. Mengakhiri semua sandiwaranya selama ini. Aku bahkan sudah membelikan cincin pesanannya. Dan dia sama sekali tak berkata kalau ada janji dengan Baekhyun," terang Sehun kali ini dengan wajah serius.

Jantung Luhan mendadak berdebar, dengan tangan bergetar dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengetik nama Baekhyun di kontaknya. Dengan perasaan kalut, dia menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya. Matanya melebar, saat hanya nada tut tut tut yang dia dengar. Sekali lagi, namja cantik itu mencoba menghubungi nomer Baekhyun. Dan hal sama terulang kembali. Oke, Luhan mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Dia masih terus berusaha menelepon Baekhyun, yang sialnya nomer namja itu tak aktif.

"Akh! Dimana kau, Baekhyun!" Luhan masih bersikeras, namun dia lagi-lagi mendengar suara wanita yang menjawab panggilannya.

Sehun yang tadinya tenang, mendadak ikutan panik karena Luhan. "Telepon Chanyeol, Lu!" usul Sehun.

Luhan berhenti dari acara mondar-mandir dengan Ponsel melekat di telinga. Lalu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Berikan ponselmu!" ujarnya membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung, tapi tetap menyerahkan benda itu ke Luhan yang kini sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Ck! Aku tidak punya nomer, Chanyeol!" balasnya sambil menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang berdiri di atas tangga dengan beberapa balon tempel yang baru dia beli tadi. Namja jangkung itu serius sekali menghias apartemennya. Bahkan Kai yang sedang meniup balon, sama sekali tak dihiraukannya di bawah sana. Yap! Rencananya Chanyeol akan memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun, sekaligus menjelaskan semuanya kepada namja manis itu alasannya jutek selama ini. Dengan bantuan Sehun yang dia suruh membawa Baekhyun nanti malam ke apartemennya, dan tentu saja Sehun menyanggupi, namun dengan syarat setelah dia selesai dengan kejutan di rumah Luhan. Dan Chanyeol tak masalah sama sekali, selama Baekhyun datang ke tempatnya, walau tengah malam sekalipun dia akan tunggu.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kerjaannya, namja jangkung itu segera turun dari sana dan menghampiri Kai yang sibuk meniup balon warna-warni yang dibelinya. Kai hanya melirik selilas ke arah Chanyeol, lalu mulai mengikat kuat-kuat balonnya. Chanyeol ikut duduk di samping namja itu dan menegak air mineralnya dengan ganas.

Kai sudah selesai dengan balonnya lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di samping sofa. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang menatap dalam ke arahnya. Seketika Chanyeol bergidik, jangan-jangan Kai baper karena ucapannya kemarin dan akan menanyakan kejelasannya hari ini. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjelaskan pada Kai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kai, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu salah paham. Aku hanya bercanda kalau aku mengatakan kau calon pacarku, kau tahu aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu. Maafkan aku!" seru Chanyeol mantap.

Kai menjatuhkan rahangnya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Demi apapun, dia sama sekali tak berniat menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, karena dia sendiri bahkan sudah tahu siapa orang yang disuka Chanyeol. Yah, walau dia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengaku sebagai pacarnya di depan Baekhyun pula.

"Aku bukan mau tahu hal itu!" seru Kai frustrasi.

Chanyeol terkekeh malu. "Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Ani, maksudku, apa alasan kau membohongi Baekhyun?" tanya Kai meminta segala penjelasan dari Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeool menerawang. Dia sebenarnya juga tak tahu alasan dia membohongi namja manis itu. Mungkin karena dendam pribadi. Oke itu tidak biasa dikategorikan sebagai alasan, meski itu sudah lama, tetap saja membekas di relungnya, namun sejauh itu juga dia sudah tak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Dan benar kata Sehun, Baekhyun tidak sengaja. Namun dia juga mendadak senang dengan sandiwaranya, saat Baekhyun mendatanginya malam-malam dan berkata _Chanyeol-ah aku menyukaimu!_ Sungguh diluar ekspetasi pikir Chanyeol, dia justru mengatakan sebaliknya. Dan sejak itulah kebohongannya pun dimulai. Jahat! Yah Chanyeol memang jahat. Karena dia tak ingin Baekhyun menggoda orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kau mencintainya kan?" Kai menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk. "Sangat, Kai!" ujarnya mantap.

Kai justru menggeleng. "Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini, Chanyeol! Kau harusnya bersyukur dicintai oleh Baekhyun. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya juga menyukai, Baekhyun!" ucapan Kai sontak membuat mata Chanyeol melebar besar.

"Kau bercanda? Ini tidak lucu, Kai!" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

Kai kembali menggeleng. "Aku serius. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan sudah menyatakannya waktu itu. Namun kau tentu tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi dia mencintaimu Chanyeol! Aku sungguh jahat! Aku sudah merebut semua darinya saat ini. Aku memang tidak seharusnya muncul di kehidupan Baekhyun," ujar Kai lirih. Dia sungguh sakit melihat wajah putus asa Baekhyun semalam. Apalagi mendengar namja itu sakit, Kai semakin dirundung rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Namja jangkung itu hanya bisa diam. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa memproses semua ini. "Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang lewat di pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku melalukan satu kesalahan fatal ke Baekhyun. Dan sama sekali tak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan menceritakanmu nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat!" ucap Kai sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan yang pastinya akan ditanyakan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau tahu, dia tiba-tiba mendatangiku tadi malam. Dan mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku dengar," lanjut Kai menunduk

Chanyeol diam. Mendadak dia ingat kepada Baekhyun yang juga mendatanginya tadi malam. "Sebentar, kau bilang dia mendatangimu? Kau mungkin tak akan percaya padaku, tapi Baekhyun juga menemuiku tadi malam dan mengatakan hal yang aneh," seru Chanyeol tegas. Kai membola. Apa Chanyeol sedang membohonginya? Namun melihat raut serius dari namja itu, dia jadi semakin merinding. _Tidak! Ini tak mungkin._ Kai segera menggeleng kuat dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. _Sial!_ Chanyeol mendadak panik dan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Baru saja Chanyeol berinisiatif hendak menelepon Baekhyun, tapi nama Sehun sudah terpampang di layar panggilannya. Dengan tergopoh, Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Hun ad..."

 _"Yaa! Dimana kau sialan! Dimana Baekhyun!"_ suara nyaring Luhan di seberang sana, membuat Chanyeol mengusap telinganya kuat-kuat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

 _"Baekhyun bilang kalian punya janji, tapi sudah 2 jam dia tak pulang! Bahkan nomernya juga tak aktif!"_ seru Luhan kembali di seberang sana dengan nada tak nyantai.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Baekhyun tidak menemuiku, bahkan kami tidak ada janjian, Lu!" seru Chanyeol meyakinkan. Kai yang mendengar Baekhyun disebut-sebut, mulai berdebar lagi di samping Chanyeol

 _"Sial!"_

Hatinya Chanyeol mencelos. "Apa! Kenapa kau terus memakiku, Lu?" tanyanya lirih. Oke mungkin dia memang jahat. Tapi setidaknya jangan menyebutnya sialan terus seperti itu. Chanyeol juga punya perasaan.

 _"Baekhyun!"_

"Apa? Baekhyun kenapa?" Chanyeol kalut saat Luhan menyebut nama namja manis itu.

 _"Baekhyun! Kyungsoo melihatnya di jembatan Sungai Han!"_

Chanyeol melotot. Ap—Yaa!"

Chanyeol _blank_ seketika. Dia seperti tak mendengar apapun yang Luhan ucapkan tadi. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak mengira rencananya akan gagal. Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol menyambar jaket dan menarik tangan Kai. Sedang Kai di belakang sana hanya bengong sambil terus mengekori kemana arah perginya Chanyeol. Setelah keduanya ada di dalam mobil, barulah Kai membuka suara karena penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Baekhyun ada di Sungai Han!"

 _Sial!_ Kai mendadak mau pingsan saja mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh di seberang sana, dua orang namja sedang asyik berdebat, dengan salah satunya yang sedang berdiri di atas tiang jembatan. Yeah, namja itu adalah Baekhyun, sedangkan namja satunya yang berada agak jauh, sedang berteriak kalut dan memohon-mohon, bahkan tak menghiraukan kalau suaranya bisa habis. Belum lagi tepung dan cokelat yang dibawanya sudah mendarat di atas semen panas karena saking terkejutnya. Kyungsoo yang kekurangan bahan kur, jadi memutuskan untuk mencari ke sekeliling Seoul, namun setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, matanya justru menangkap sosok familier yang sedang berdiri sendirian di atas jembatan. Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang ada di sana.

"Baekhyun! Kumohon kembali ke sini, Tuan!" Lagi dan lagi hanya teriakan yang bisa Kyungsoo serukan. Karena Baekhyun sudah mengancam sebelumnya.

Luhan dan Sehun yang baru sampai langsung buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melotot saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyum menakutkan.

"Baekhyun! Ayo kesini, jangan macam-macam, Baek!" teriak Luhan berang, namja cantik itu hendak menghampiri Baekhyun, namun melihat namja manis itu semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan berhenti dan hanya bisa menatap dari jauh.

"Baek kemari, jangan bergerak. Aku akan ke sana," pujuk Sehun lembut.

Baekhyun semakin menjauhkan diri dan mulai naik ke tiang yang paling tinggi. "Jangan! Kalian pergilah! Eomma sudah menungguku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lagi.

Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan namja manis itu, belum lagi ekpresi bahagianya di atas sana membuat Sehun semakin yakin ada yang tak beres di sini. Mendadak dia teringat Chanyeol, ah dimana bocah tengik itu, ingatkan Sehun untuk menghajar wajah tampannya kalau dia datang, karena sudah berani menyebabkan seorang Baekhyun sampai nekat seperti ini. Sehun memilih untuk menuruti ucapan Baekhyun, namun dia berjalan perlahan untuk mendekat, namun semakin dekat dia, semakin semangat Baekhyun hendak melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan. _Sial! Kalau begini, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yaa! Dimana kau Chanyeol!_

Setelah batin Sehun berteriak, Chanyeol dan Kai muncul bersamaan dan tergesa menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menangis di rengkuhan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan ke depan sana. Chanyeol dan Kai sontak melotot melihat orang yang ada di depan Sehun. Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sana, tak lupa senyum manisnya yang membuat dada Chanyeol sesak. Apa kebohongannya sudah sangat keterlaluan? Sampai-sampai Baekhyun berniat bunuh diri. Lalu bagaimana kejutannya nanti? Tidak! Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada namja manis itu.

"Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turun dari sana!" Chanyeol berteriak kalut.

"Baekhyun maafkan, aku! Baek, kumohon jangan lepaskan peganganmu!" kali ini Kai yang berteriak.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk menghindari Sehun, sontak menoleh ke arah dua suara itu. "Akhirnya kalian sudah datang! Aku tak akan turun! Dan Kai, kau tidak usah minta maaf, memang semua ini salah Baekhyun. Eomma saja bilang tidak boleh membenci Kai. Jadi Baekhyun sudah tidak membenci Kai lagi sekarang!" seru Baekhyun tertawa sendiri.

Luhan semakin meraung di sana mendengar ucapan polos itu, bahkan Kyungsoo juga ikut terisak di sampingnya. Kai, tak bisa menahan matanya lagi, namja jangkung itu akhirnya menangis di sana. "Baekhyun! Turun kumohon, hikss, jangan melompat! Kai akan membenci Baekhyun!" seru Kai dengan terisak.

Baekhyun justru tersenyum. "Baekhyun memang seharusnya Kai benci, karena sudah jahat kepada Kai! Kai tenang saja, Baekhyun tak akan mati, Baekhyun hanya akan pergi menemui Eomma dan Appa. Kai kan sudah ada Chanyeol. Ugh Baekhyun benci, kenapa sih Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kok!" lagi dan lagi namja manis itu tertawa terbahak dengan tatapan kosong. Hati Chanyeol mencelos sekali lagi. Dia jahat! Benar-benar jahat! Chanyeol merasakan matanya memanas mendengar semua ucapan itu. Sungguh, jawaban Baekhyun akan pergi menemui Eomma, sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baek, jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kubilang turun!" teriak Chanyeol dengan matanya yang benar-benar berair

Baekhyun diam. "Aku memang bodoh," ujarnya mulai melepaskan satu tangannya dan menatap ke bawah sana. Dimana arus sungai yang cukup tenang, namun percayalah dia sama sekali tak tahu seberapa dalam sungai ini.

Chanyeol melotot. "Kubilang diam di sana, Park Baekhyun!" serunya mulai mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku akan terjun!" seru Baekhyun kalut. Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir jernih, bagaimana tangan Baekhyun sama sekali tak berpegang pada apapun. Sehun sama sekali tak mau ambil resiko kalau mendekat. Baekhyun bisa kapan saja terjun dari sana.

"Park Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"Diam!" Tanpa adanya ucapan kalimat terakhir, Baekhyun hanya berteriak kuat dan langsung meloloskan dirinya dari atas jembatan, membuat Sehun benar-benar melotot dan segera berlari mendekat berharap masih dapat menahan tubuh Baekhyun, atau minimal dia bisa menarik ujung baju namja manis itu, namun usahanya hanya sia-sia karena Baekhyun sudah terjun bebas dari sana.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"TUAN!"

"TIDAK, BAEK! TIDAK!"

Suara itu bersahut-sahutan dari atas. Bahkan Luhan nyaris pingsan kalau saja tidak dibopong Kyungsoo yang ikut terjatuh di sampingnya. Kai merosot jatuh ke semen panas sambil menjambak kuat rambutnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih tak bereaksi apa-apa. Namun tak berapa lama, suara Sehun yang berteriak kalut terdengar memecah keheningan, dengan tatapan tak percaya saat salah satu dari mereka ikut terjun ke bawah sana.

"CHANYEOL!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Becanda deh :"D**

 **Lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kita kembali ke beberapa Tahun silam. Tepatnya saat salju pertama turun di bulan desember._

 _Seorang anak lelaki yang masih berpakaian SMP-nya sedang berjalan riang sambil kedua tangannya memegang erat sebuah kotak besar yang berisi satu paket mobil remote control keluaran terbaru yang baru saja dia beli. Berkat hasil tabungannya, akhirnya namja itu bisa membeli barang ini dengan uangnya sendiri. Rencananya, dia akan memberikannya pada seseorang, yang saat ini sedang ada di pikirannya. Yeah, namja itu baru saja kena yang namanya sindrom cinta monyet. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas saat pertama kali dia bertemu pandang, namja itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, hanya karena senyum seorang namja mungil yang tinggal di sebelah kompleknya._

 _"Baekhyun pasti akan menyukainya!" pekik namja itu riang. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, dia tak sadar kalau saat itu dia salah lajur, karena berjalan di lajur kendaraan. Jalanan memang sepi, namun namja itu tak sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil bermuatan sedang melaju ke arahnya._

 _Sementara itu, dia dalam mobil yang berbeda, lelaki dan wanita dewasa itu sedang membawa mobil dengan kecepatan normal, dengan sang wanita yang tak berhenti mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar merindukan pria kecilnya yang pasti sedang menunggu di rumah mereka saat ini. Dan sang lelaki hanya tersenyum manis, seraya mengelus lembut surai panjang milik wanitanya itu._

 _Namun pandangan sang wanita terjatuh ke seberang sana. "Sayang, bukankah itu teman Baekhyun kita? Kim Jongin kalau tidak salah namanya?" tanya sang wanita sambil menunjuk ke depan sana. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah telunjuk wanitanya._

 _"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini? Dimana kedua orang tuanya?" tanya sang lelaki masih fokus dengan stirnya._

 _Sang wanita hanya menggeleng. Tapi matanya melotot saat melihat mobil dengan kecepatan laju yang sedang bergerak menuju anak yang sedang tersenyum-senyum di sana "Hei, ada mobil di sana! Kenapa anak itu tak menepi?" tanya sang wanita mulai kalut._

 _Si lelaki menajamkan pandangannya dan benar saja, anak itu masih berjalan riang tanpa tahu kondisi di belakang sana. Dan dia juga agak heran karena sang sopir tidak membunyikan klakson, melainkan mengendarai kendaraan dengan sempoyongan._

 _"Kita harus menyelamatkannya, tidak ada waktu lagi! Banting stirmu di sana, sebelum mobil itu menabraknya," ujar sang wanita panik._

 _Karena sudah mendapat perintah mutlak. Sang lelaki segera mengerjakan apa yang dibilang istrinya itu. Dia banting stir ke kiri dan membunyikan klakson, membuat sang namja dan sopir mobil di depan sana terkejut setengah mati, karena terkejut si namja itu langsung terjatuh berguling saat di senggol mobil berangkutan yang sialnya malah menuju ke arah sepasang suami istri di depan sana._

 _BRAK!_

 _Kecelakaan pun tak bisa dihindari. Niat hati ingin menolong, tapi justru mobil mereka yang dihantam kuat, membuat keduanya terdorong sampai menabrak pohon besar di belakang sana. Kaca depan hancur berkeping-keping, sementara dua orang di dalamnya langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah penuh darah akibat tabrakan dari si mobil bermuatan yang masih berada di depan mereka. Tak berapa lama, orang-orang berkeluaran dari rumah mereka, dan shock saat melihat dua mobil itu sudah berasap di tengah jalan. Suara sirine polisi dan ambulans pun bersahut-sahutan di sana._

 _Si namja tadi masih terbaring di atas aspal dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat dua jasad wanita dan pria yang dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil. Jantungnya berdebar, bukan karena jatuh cinta, tapi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Dia sangat kenal siapa dua orang itu. Saat dia menoleh, beberapa orang bertanya padanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama, namja yang disebut Kim Jongin tadi ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans sambil melupakan semua rencananya hari ini, bahkan kotak besarnya dia tinggalkan begitu saja di atas jalanan. Dan justru ikut pergi ke rumah orang yang ada di pikirannya tadi. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Anak dari Byun Sunny dan Byun Minho, orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa menit tadi. Sekaligus cinta pertamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di rumah sakit terasa begitu mencekam. Hanya terdengar tangisan pilu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo di atas sofa, serta wajah kusut Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri mondar-mandir sambil mata mereka tak lepas memerhatikan dua manusia yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan keadaan yang sama, yaitu masih menutup rapat kedua mata mereka. Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan, memeluk namja cantik itu erat. Mengucapkan kata-kata penenang seperti. Tenanglah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi. Yeah, setelah kejadian Baekhyun yang melompat dari atas jembatan, disusul Chanyeol yang juga melemparkan dirinya, keempat orang itu hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan. Tapi ternyata doa mereka masih dikabulkan Tuhan, tak berapa lama kepala Chanyeol muncul dari dasar air sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di bawah sana.

Chanyeol menangis terharu. Setidaknya, kedua namja itu berhasil sampai di tepi sungai, sebelum mata Chanyeol memberat dengan kepala yang rasanya seperti mau pecah, belum lagi dadanya sesak karena meminum air sungai, dan berakhir ikut pingsan di samping Baekhyun. Sontak saja Sehun langsung bergerak cepat dan menelepon ambulans. Beruntung kedua orang itu masih bisa diselamatkan tepat waktu. Mengingat, bagaimana Baekhyun yang lebih dulu jatuh kemungkinan besar sudah lama tak sadarkan diri. Dan satu detik mereka terlambat, bisa-bisa namja itu akan pergi selamanya. Namun keempatnya masih belum tenang, ketika melihat raut pucat kedua namja yang masih pingsan di depan mereka.

20 menit telah berlalu. Artinya sudah 2 jam mereka ada di sini. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya pesta kebun. Bahkan kue Kyungsoo tak selesai dibuat. Seharusnya saat ini mereka sedang tertawa bersama, makan kue bersama dan membuka hadiah yang sudah disiapkan, bukannya menangis bersama sambil menunggu kedua orang itu sadar dari tidur mereka. Semua rencana gagal total. Kai masih menekuk wajah di antara lututnya, karena tak tega, Kyungsoo yang masih menangis itu, mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu Kai. Membuat sang empunya semakin menahan diri, dengan menggigit bibir agar air mata tak turun dari wajahnya.

"HAH!"

Seruan tiba-tiba itu, sontak membuat keempat kepala itu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah terbangun dengan tatapan lurus ke depan sana. Sehun yang masih tak percaya, langsung saja menerjang tubuh jangkung itu dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Luhan mendekat, dan ikut memeluk Sehun yang masih sesenggukan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih merasakan pening di sekitar kepalanya, namun semua rasa sakitnya langsung menguap saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. "Mana Baekhyun!" serunya kalut. Saat dia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di samping ranjangnya, Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan meloncat menuju ke arah ranjang Baekhyun yang terpasang beberapa alat bantu di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menelisik seluruh wajah namja manis itu. Chanyeol memegang wajah Baekhyun lemah, kemudian mengecup bibir pucat namja itu berkali-kali. _"Baek, bangunlah, kumohon!"_ serunya terdengar lirih karena teredam air mata yang mengucur deras, sambil terus merapal doa yang sekiranya bisa membuat Baekhyun bisa sadar. Luhan hanya bisa terisak melihat pemandangan itu.

 _Other Side_

Seorang namja mungil yang masih memakai baju rumah sakit itu terlihat berlari ke sana kemari sambil tertawa bahagia, dia menghirup udara segar di sekitarannya yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon dan bunga-bunga cantik. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang di depan sana melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mata namja itu berbinar, dengan tergesa dia langsung berlari menyusul dan menabrakan diri di pelukan sang wanita yang memakai baju serba putih itu.

"Eomma!" pekiknya senang sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang wanita. Sedang pria di sampingnya hanya mengelus lembut si namja mungil penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sini?" tanya sang Eomma sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun akan pergi bersama Eomma dan Appa," jawab Baekhyun memeluk Appanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Eommanya menggeleng kuat. "Tidak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya di sini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Eomma tidak suka Baekhyun di sini? Eomma sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Sunny mengecup kelopak mata anaknya dengan sayang. "Bukan seperti itu. Baekhyun memang akan di sini, tapi bukan sekarang. Bukankah Baekhyun bilang akan hidup baik setelah Eomma dan Appa pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Eommanya. "Jagoan Appa tidak boleh ada di sini. Bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Baekhyun? Dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah mendapat hadiah dari Appa, dan Eomma bukan? Jadi sekarang jagoan Appa harus pulang ne?" pujuk Minho sambil mencium pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Namun dia menatap dalam ke arah Sunny dan Minho. "Tapi, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus pulang kemana, Eomma!" adunya sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Bingung.

Sunny tersenyum dan kembali mencium wajah anaknya. "Baekhyun tidak dengar? Ayo sekarang tajamkan indera pendengaranmu, sayang," ujar Sunny.

"Baek, bangunlah, kumohon!"

Suara itu tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengaran Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu berteriak hebat dan menutup kedua telinganya, karena demi apapun suara itu terus-terus berputar dan bermain nakal di telinganya, sampai rasanya dia mau mati saja. Belum lagi gelap yang menguasai tubuhnya, setelah mendengar suara itu semakin menusuknya jatuh ke dalam sana. Hingga akhirnya tubuh kecil itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup kuat. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"EOMMA!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Luhan melotot bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo, tak butuh waktu lama bagi dua namja itu, untuk langsung memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, seperti mengulangi kejadian Chanyeol tadi, keduanya ikut menangis di sela pelukan mereka. Luhan benar-benar meraung, dan mengucapkan berbagai macam kata syukur. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang terus mencium wajah Baekhyun, sampai rasanya air mata namja itu sudah habis karena kebanyakan menangis. Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum, dia menghampiri Kai yang masih bengong dan memeluknya erat. Melupakan fakta kalau mereka sama sekali tak akrab.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil membalas pelukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Namun tatapannya tiba-tiba terjatuh ke arah namja jangkung yang sedang diam menatapnya, sontak saja dia menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah lain, asal bukan ke mata Chanyeol.

"Baek maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud melupakan ulang tahunmu,"

"Maafkan aku Tuan Baek. Mulai sekarang kau adalah prioritas utamaku,"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menangis dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Kupikir aku sudah mati. Batinnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menjauhkan pandangannya, Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, setidaknya namja itu masih mau menunggunya di sini. Walau Baekhyun sama sekali tak tahu, justru Chanyeol lah yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Pergilah," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua menoleh, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Pergilah, aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu dengan, Kai. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol dan Kai melotot tak percaya. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam tak mau ikut campur lagi masalah ini.

"Apa, Tidak Baek!" seru Chanyeol mendekat ke arah ranjang. Sontak saja Sehun langsung menarik ketiga temannya agar keluar dari sana dan membiarkan mereka berdua privasi, untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Aku bilang aku sudah ikhlas Chanyeol! Kau bebas sekarang!" seru Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun! Tatap mataku kalau aku sedang bicara," desak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, jujur saja dia masih merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf Chanyeol,"

"Kuulang sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak kalut.

"Tidak Chan—Hmmpt!"

Mata Baekhyun melotot saking terkejutnya saat bibir tebal Chanyeol sudah mendarat di atas bibir tipisnya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat membalas ciuman sepihak itu, karena demi apapun kepalanya masih terasa pening sekarang. Namun saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun dengan sukarela membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol mendominasi rongga mulutnya di dalam sana. Bahkan dia langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher yang lebih tinggi, saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan semakin memperdalam hisapannya.

Dari dalam ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara bibir yang saling beradu, menghisap, dan saling menyesap satu sama lain dengan penuh napsu. Tak jarang erangan-erangan tertahan Baekhyun bahkan terdengar sampai keluar sana, membuat keempat orang itu hanya bisa menahan napas mereka.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, saat dirasa pasokan udara sudah menipis, karena Baekhyun memukul kuat dadanya agar menjauh. Chanyeol menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terpejam dengan bibir merahnya yang membengkak, mengingatkan dia pada mimpinya beberapa hari lalu. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata, tubuh Baekhyun ambruk di pelukannya. Tidak. Baekhyun bukan tak sanggup, tapi dia sungguh lelah. Ayolah, dia barus saja sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi langsung dihadiahi ciuman panas seperti itu, tentu saja kepalanya semakin pusing. Dan berakhir dia pingsan—ralat, sepertinya dia hanya tertidur, buktinya dengkuran halus terdengar dari sana.

Chanyeol diserang panik. Apalagi saat mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak paksa itu membuat dia membeku di tempat.

BRAK!

"YAA! TUAN BAEKHYUN!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU, SIALAN!"

"CHANYEOL! YAA!"

"JANGAN COBA-COBA LARI KAU, PARK!"

"MATI AKU!"

Sudah jelas bukan, siapa orang yang berteriak paling akhir. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Park Chanyeol, sebelum keempat orang itu benar-benar mengeroyoknya di sana, di saksikan Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan damai di alam mimpinya. Tanpa tahu, kalau Chanyeol sudah tak berdaya, karena dibelenggu, Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja Luhan yang bahkan menodongkan pulpen ke wajah tampan si jangkung.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

**Im Ok! But He's Not! (Epilog)**

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengulang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, salju pertama di Seoul turun di bulan desember.

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk sendirian di depan kelasnya, mata puppy nya menatap ke depan sana, suasana sekolah masih sepi karena memang dia sengaja datang sepagi ini. Baekhyun menghela napasnya, lelah, dadanya masih terasa sakit karena air yang masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, saat tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di perut ratanya.

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, mengendus pelan leher mulus namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya setelah kejadian naas di rumah sakit. Chanyeol membuang jauh pengalaman mengerikan dieksekusi oleh teman-temannya itu. Baekhyun mendorong jauh kepala Chanyeol dari sana.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya merindukan Eomma dan Appa," balas namja manis itu.

"Kau kan punya kami sekarang. Mau mengunjungi makam Eomma nanti?" usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk senang lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu,"

 _"Hun, Kyung, di sini gerah sekali padahal musim dingin?"_

 _"Kau benar, Baby. Perlu aku bawakan kipas?"_

 _"Aku ada kipas, Lu. Kau mau?"_

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan tertawa terbahak melihat raut terganggu yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol perlihatkan di depan mereka.

"Berhenti bermesraan, nanti kalian berdua digerebek Yuri Ssaem baru tahu!" ujar Luhan. Namja cantik itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, lalu dia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke mereka berdua. "Kurasa ada yang harus kalian urus terlebih dahulu," tunjuk Sehun ke arah koridor di depan sana.

Tiga orang lelaki sedang mengelilingi, satu namja jangkung yang menunduk karena kerah bajunya ditarik. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, Chanyeol bergidik melihat aura menyeramkan dari kekasihnya. Oops, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun sudah kembali pada sifat aslinya. Chanyeol hanya berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Yaa! Lepaskan aku," Kai memberontak dalam genggaman ketiga lelaki itu.

"Diamlah, atau kuplester mulutmu itu," balas salah satu dari mereka sambil menarik-narik seragam Kai untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragam Kai.

Kai melotot saat mereka mulai menarik kertas berharga itu, Kai meronta-ronta dan mencoba merebut kembali uang jajannya. Membuat dua orang lainnya hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah perut, Kai. Namun naas sekali sebuah suara mengerikan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Lepaskan dia, atau mulut kalian yang kurobek!" teriak Baekhyun berapi-api. Ketiga orang itu melotot dan melepaskan Kai dari tangan mereka.

"Tapi, Baek." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian dengar baik-baik ucapanku! Siapapun yang macam-macam dengannya, maka tak akan kubiarkan kalian bisa melihat mata hari esok pagi!" jelasnya penuh penekanan.

 **.**

Kai menatap malas ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang asyok berceloteh riang, selepas mengunjungi makam Orang tua Baekhyun, kelima namja itu—Kyungsoo belum datang—langsung bergegas menuju ke kafe milik Appa Yixing untuk kembali mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun yang sempat tertunda karena kejadian tak mengenakan beberapa hari lalu. Luhan dan Sehun sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka berenam, Yixing dan Jongdae tak bisa datang, karena ada urusan mendadak, kedua namja itu hanya menitipkan kado kepada Sehun agar memberikannya ke Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kalian tidak usah bermesraan di depanku?" ujar Kai akhirnya.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Makanya cari pacar, biar hidupmu tidak semenderita seperti sekarang!" balas Chanyeol sewot dan kembali memprioritaskan namja manis di sampingnya itu, tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang masih menatap sebal ke arah mereka berdua.

 _Kring. Kring._

Suara bel terdengar, menandakan kalau ada pengunjung yang baru saja masuk. Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangan ke pintu masuk, dan mendapati seorang namja bermata bulat yang sedang melirik ke sekelilingnya, dan berhenti ke arah mereka. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat si mata doe tersenyum senang dan segera menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kai. "Kurasa aku tahu, siapa orang yang cocok denganmu," mata sipit Baekhyun tertuju ke arah Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

Kai menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo, namja tan itu tersenyum manis, namun senyumannya luntur seketika saat suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau merasakan lemparan sepatuku?" seru Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

Sontak Kai menggeleng takut, lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum seadanya. "Ah tak apa, Baek. Tak usah repot. Aku masih sayang nyawaku," seru Kai angkat tangan. Menyerah.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat gelagat menyedihkan Kai, bahkan Chanyeol menyemburkan tawanya mendengar balasan namja tan itu. Luhan dan Sehun yang baru datang, menepuk pelan bahu Kai dengan prihatin. Padahal dalam hati senang melihat temannya menderita. Chanyeol ikut memberikan semangat dengan memukul kuat bahu Kai, membuat sang empunya mendelik kesal diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hidup itu berat, kawan!" ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak, sambil terus tertawa terbahak. Keduanya baru bisa diam ketika suara Kyungsoo menghentikan tingkah memalukan kedua namja jangkung itu.

"Diamlah! Atau sepatuku benar-benar mendarat di kepala,kalian!"

 **End**

 **Special Thank For para Viewers yang sudah setia menunggu cerita ini sampai habis. Maaf tak bisa ditulis satu persatu. Intinya terima kasih yang banyak buat kalian. Dan salam sayang dari aku yehet. Muaaah heheh. See You.**


End file.
